


The Wrath of Shiroizume

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [28]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Pregnancy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Kagome is pregnant with her and Inuyasha's fourth child and is due to give birth any day, but Ichiro, who is now 11 years old, is shirking from his responsibilities and is going off, getting himself into all sorts of trouble. However, Ichiro might have bitten off more than he can chew when he accidentally breaks a seal and releases a powerful demon from his grandfather's past: a great white tiger demon from China named Shiroizume, who causes all sorts of havoc, and it isn't long before it catches Inuyasha's attention.





	1. Prologue

It was a cold and dreary autumn night. The wind blew wildly and the quarter moon hung in the sky, hidden beyond the clouds. Animals such as deer, birds, monkeys, and small rodents hurriedly scampered through the forest, frightened and pushed by their instinct to survive. Even a pack of wolves fled from the forest, whimpering and howling in fear...and with good reason.  
  
Suddenly, a gigantic paw suddenly slammed into the ground, causing the trees to topple over and the ground to tremble. It was soon revealed that the paw belonged to a gigantic, white, dog-like beast with glowing red eyes and blue stripes across his face. He growled viciously, saliva dripping from his mouth as he faced his opponent. Before him stood a giant feline with silver fur and black stripes, as well as two green stripes across his jaws. Two large bloody claw marks marred his left eye, and both eyes were ablaze with hatred.  
  
The bitter rivalry between a dog and cat...at least that's what it would look like to some.  
  
Soon, the two beasts charged at each other, both letting out powerful roars as they clashed. Their very steps shook the earth, fangs piercing flesh and claws tearing into each other. Wherever their blood sprayed, it soaked the ground. The dog soon had the tiger by the throat and threw him across the forest, sending him crashing into a mountainside. The tiger didn't give up, however, for he stood right back up and opened his jaws wide, gathering his demonic power before he fired off a blast of energy. The dog seemed to gasp before leaping out of the way, while the energy blast destroyed many trees, leaving a giant scorch mark in the earth.  
  
The dog soon plummeted down, biting the tiger's back. A clean bite would certainly sever the feline's spine, but the tiger soon threw the canine off before he lunged, sinking his fangs into his foe's right foreleg. The dog howled in pain, but wouldn't relent. He slammed his left front paw into the tiger's face, forcing him to release his hold before the dog rammed into him from the side. The tiger roared as he felt the dog's fangs pierce his flesh, but a well-aimed kick to the jaw forced the dog to let go. The tiger opened his mouth, preparing to release another beam of demonic energy, but the dog saw this coming and opened his mouth, as well, releasing a huge cloud of noxious fumes which caused the trees around them to melt into nothing. Even the soil and stones were disintegrated.  
  
The tiger snarled in disgust, his vision growing blurry, and that's when the dog made his move. He clamped his jaws down on the tiger's left foreleg and dragged him through the forest, and though his opponent struggled, he could not get free. It wasn't too long before the dog had dragged his opponent down into a deep cavern. Their vicious roars continued...but then, there was a pained howl...and silence.  
  
Out of the cave, a dog did not emerge...but rather, it was a man...a man with silvery white hair who was clad in armor. He seemed to bear the wounds that the tiger had inflicted upon the dog...and for some reason, tears stung at the corners of his eyes. He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut before he began to walk away...uttering these two words.  
  
"Forgive me..."  
  


XXX

In a castle bedchamber, Princess Izayoi sat on her knees, staring out toward the night sky. Her face was etched with worry, for she had felt the tremors of the demons' great battle. She sighed quietly, closing her eyes in prayer...and then, she heard the sound of the sliding door opening, causing her to turn around before she gasped in shock.  
  
"Toga...?!" she whispered.  
  
Toga smiled...even though he was covered in blood. Not wasting a second, Izayoi got to her feet and put her hands upon his chest. She attempted to ask what had happened to him...but all she got in response was him gently caressing her face, causing her eyes to soften before he soon planted a small kiss on her lips. Izayoi could taste blood in his mouth, but she didn't care. He was safe, that was what mattered.  
  
As the two pulled away, Toga glanced down...and placed a hand over Izayoi's bulging stomach, rubbing it tenderly, which caused his wife to place her hand over his own...and if they held their hands still, they would've felt their unborn child make a small kick.  
  


XXX

Many years later, on a crisp autumn day in a forest near a rural village...trouble was rearing its ugly head. A little girl, no older than 7 years, panted as she raced through the forest floor. Her dark brown eyes momentarily glanced over her shoulder, but she gasped before she put her eyes forward, again. Behind her, a shadowy creature crawled after her with glowing red eyes. As the little girl broke through the trees, she let out a shriek, alerting the adults nearby...and soon after, it appeared: a gigantic praying mantis with two scythe-like forearms and huge pincers in its mouth. It let out a screeching roar as it emerged from the forest, sending the villagers screaming and running for their lives.  
  
The mantis' eyes darted left and right, trying to find its prey...and it soon spotted it. It reached down, grabbing an ox, which lowed loudly before it was soon devoured. Not even its bones were...but that wasn't enough for the giant demon insect. It wanted human flesh.  
  
That's when it spotted the same little girl from before. She was trying to flee amongst the crowd of panicked villagers, but the insect soon reached down and grabbed her, effortlessly lifting her into the air by the back of her kimono.  
  
"AAH!!" she shrieked. "MAMA!!!"  
  
"MAYUMI!!!" screamed a woman. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!!"  
  
Mayumi gasped as the mantis raised her over its head...its jaws soon gaping wide as it prepared to drop her into its mouth.  
  
"NOT SO FAST!!!"  
  
**SLASH!!!** Suddenly, the mantis' forearm was sliced off by a huge blade, causing it to screech in pain as it dropped to the ground. Mayumi shrieked as she fell from the insect's grasp, but not long after, she was caught in a pair of arms, clad in leather and armor.  
  
"Huh?" she muttered before she looked up and saw the smiling face of a woman with dark brown hair and pink eyeshadow. On her back was a giant boomerang of some sort...and she was mounted on the back of a large two-tailed cat.  
  
"Hi," Sango greeted. "Are you all right, little girl?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Mayumi nodded.  
  
"Kirara, bring us down!" Sango ordered, and Kirara roared as she obeyed her mistress, landing in front of Mayumi's mother, who hastily took her daughter into her arms.  
  
"Thank you!" the woman said, and Sango nodded back in response.  
  
"Get as far away from here as you can," she told the mother. "Trust me, this is gonna get messy."  
  
The woman nodded before she hurriedly ran with her daughter in her arms, and meanwhile, Sango and Kirara turned to face the huge mantis...but they weren't alone. As the mantis glowered down at its attacker, only one stood his ground. He grinned, a glinting fang poking out from his upper lip while his silvery white hair and Robe of the Fire Rat whipped about in the wind. His pointed ears pinned back against his head, and his golden yellow eyes glowed fiercely.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your meal, you filthy bug," Inuyasha quipped while brandishing the _Tetsusaiga_.  
  
"Be careful, Inuyasha!" Sango called.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I got this."  
  
The mantis screeched before it tried to hit Inuyasha with its other forearm, but the half-demon leaped out of the way. However, the insect managed to knock him out of the air by swatting him with its arm, causing him to yell as he crashed into a hut.  
  
"Okay, maybe I don't got this," he said.  
  
The mantis demon crawled toward the house, but then, a chain was suddenly thrown and wrapped around its neck before it was forcefully yanked down. It looked to its left and saw a young man adorned in the same kind of armor as Sango, only his was more of an amber color and he had a scruffy mustache forming on his face.  
  
Kohaku grabbed his huge _Kusarigama_ from behind his back and threw it with as much strength as he could muster, and with it, he chopped off the mantis' left forearm. It remained undeterred, however, as it turned to attack the young man, but Sango wasn't having any of that.  
  
"Kirara, go!" Sango ordered, and Kirara roared as she soon flew through the air. Sango held out the _Hiraikotsu_ , which began to release its powerful demonic energy before she threw it at the mantis' two right legs, severing them and sending the beastly insect toppling. As it struggled to keep its balance, Miroku suddenly ran up and chopped off its remaining legs with his staff, causing it to collapse on the ground and wiggle about, helplessly.  
  
"Inuyasha, now!!" Miroku called out, and that's when a blur of red leaped out of the destroyed house with the Tetsusaiga held up high.  
  
"TAKE THIS!!" he shouted. "WIND SCAR!!!"  
  
With a single swing and a powerful blast, Inuyasha reduced the mantis to nothing but smithereens in a matter of seconds, thus finishing the job.  
  


XXX

  
Sometime later, the villagers had returned after the chaos and were thanking the quarter for their services.  
  
"We can't thank you enough," said the village headman. "That mantis demon has been plaguing us for many months, now! We were beginning to lose hope."  
  
"Yes, thank you," said Mayumi's mother, still holding her daughter in her arms.  
  
"Thank you!" the girl chirped.  
  
"Think nothing of it," Miroku smiled.  
  
"We're just doing our job," said Sango while Kirara sat on her shoulder. Kohaku stood beside his sister, quietly, but as he noticed a couple of women his age, waving to him and giggling, he only blushed while giving a sheepish grin while he waved back.  
  
"Please, take this," said the headman, handing out a bag of money. "It's not much, I know, but I'm sure it will be of some use to you."  
  
"We do have children to take care of back at home," said Inuyasha. "We appreciate it."  
  
"And please, do come back again!" the headman offered. "Our village is famous for its hot springs!"  
  
"Sounds lovely!" Sango exclaimed. "We know someone who might enjoy that, don't we, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha only chuckled while playfully and nudging Sango in the arm with his elbow.  
  
Soon, the group of five were headed off for home with the villagers waving them off.  
  
"That was really impressive, today, Kohaku," Sango said while putting an arm around her brother's shoulders. "What'd I expect from my younger brother?"  
  
Kohaku only chuckled as he lightly pushed his sister away.  
  
"Cut it out, Sis," he said. "Seriously, you're embarrassing me."  
  
"I couldn't help noticing the looks you were getting from the village ladies," Miroku smirked while putting a hand on his younger brother-in-law's shoulder. "You're becoming quite the heartbreaker, aren't you, Kohaku?"  
  
"S-stop it!" Kohaku stammered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! Really!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as he walked alongside the three, then looked out to the horizon with a warm smile.  
  
"I'm just ready to go home," he said.  
  
"So, how's Kagome been doing, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Is she all right?"  
  
"She's okay," Inuyasha replied. "She gets tired easily, though, but that's nothing new. I just hope she's resting like she should."  
  
"How much longer do you think she has?" Miroku asked. "It's been 9 months, now, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "She's due any day, now."  
  
"Four kids, already, huh?" Kohaku quipped. "I suppose that's what happens when you marry a half-demon! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Real funny," Inuyasha replied, although he didn't seem to take offense, given that he was smirking, too.  
  
"Still, it's kind of hard to believe," Sango said. "I mean...at first, it was just the two of you, but then along comes Ichiro, and then Yamako and Sanka come after. It's hard to believe you have such a growing family."  
  
"You should talk," Inuyasha replied. "You and Miroku pretty much do it like rabbits."  
  
Sango gasped before she playfully punched the half-demon in the arm, causing him to laugh, but then he heaved a quiet sigh.  
  
"I just wanna hurry and get home," he said. "I have to be by her side, just like I've always been, each and every time."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku all smiled at their half-demon friend before they all continued the journey home...which wouldn't really take too long.  
  


XXX

It was close to dusk when Inuyasha finally reached the top of the hill, and sure enough, his house was within sight. He smiled, taking in the sight of the large house that was once a rundown old mansion...or at least a small one, but he and his friends worked to clean and fix it up from top to bottom. Now, it was his home...his family's home...and out on the front yard, he could see two little heads, poking out of the tall grass around it; one white and the other black.  
  
Inuyasha exhaled through his nose, taking in the sight of his five-year-old son, Yamako, and his 3 3/4-year-old daughter, Sanka playing together on the lawn, but as they turned, their eyes soon lit up brightly as they spotted their father approach. Not wasting a single second, they immediately ran to greet him.  
  
"Dad! Dad!!" Yamako exclaimed.  
  
"Daddy!" Sanka chirped while Inuyasha soon took them both into his arms, hugging them as tightly as he possibly could (but not too tightly).  
  
"Hey, you two!" Inuyasha greeted as he kissed Yamako on the forehead, first, then Sanka, next. "Have you been good while I was away?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Yamako nodded. "Dad, guess what? Mom says I grew three inches!"  
  
"I can see that!" Inuyasha replied. "You're really gettin' big, Yama!"  
  
"Daddy, look!" Sanka exclaimed as she held up a bunch of seashells, all bound together in a thread. "Look what Mommy and I made with the seashells we found at the beach in the summer!"  
  
"Oh, you made a pretty necklace!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's beautiful, bugga-bug!"  
  
Sanka giggled at her father's pet name for her before she placed the necklace around his neck.  
  
"Don't take it off, okay?" she asked.  
  
"I won't take it off, I promise," Inuyasha replied as he gently set the two of them down. "Now, where's your mother?"  
  
"In the house," Yamako replied, and with that, Inuyasha walked inside, sliding the door open.  
  
"Kagome, I'm home!" he called out.  
  
"Hey, welcome home!" Kagome's voice called from the kitchen, which Inuyasha followed, only to gasp upon seeing his heavily pregnant wife trying to reach up to a very high shelf and standing up on the tips of her toes, trying to grab a jar.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Inuyasha cried as he hurried to her side and grabbed the jar for her. "There, got it. What are you doing, Kagome?! Are you outta your head?!"  
  
"I was trying to grab the jar, Inuyasha," Kagome answered.  
  
"Kagome, you're not supposed to be on your feet!" Inuyasha argued. "You should be resting!"  
  
"Oh, boy, here we go, again..." Kagome muttered. "Inuyasha, I keep telling you each and every time, I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant!"  
  
"You still shouldn't be moving around too much, Kagome!" Inuyasha replied. "You're due to give birth, soon, and I'm not taking risks!" He then looked around. "Wait a second...where's Ichiro?"  
  
"He went out to play with Tsukihime and Roku for a while," Kagome answered.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha questioned. "He's supposed to be here with you, helping you with the housework! Did he even do any of his chores?!"  
  
"He told me he'd back to finish them, later," Kagome answered, "but...it's almost sundown, now, and he hasn't been back yet."  
  
Inuyasha could only groan as he ran his claws through his hair. He just gets home and he can't even relax!  
  
"Wait here, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he stormed off. "I'll find him."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, causing her husband to glance back at her. "Try and go easy on him."  
  
"Kagome-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"Please?" Kagome interjected. "He's only 11 years old. He's still learning."  
  
Inuyasha's ear flicked in slight irritation...but then he sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll try and be patient with him," he replied. "I'll be back, soon."  
  
With that, he stepped outside on the porch and flew off with lightning speed, and all Kagome could do was sigh while Yamako and Sanka stood at one side, each.  
  
"Mommy?" asked Yamako. "How come Ichi doesn't stay home all the time?"  
  
"And how come he doesn't like to listen to Daddy?" asked Sanka.  
  
"...Because your brother has your father in him," Kagome answered.  
  


XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest that surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome's home...  
  
"Can't catch me!" an 11-year-old Ichiro called as he ran through the trees, autumn leaves crunching beneath his bare feet. Not far from him, Tsukihime, also 11, laughed as she chased after him while running on all fours. Only Roku, about 11-and-a-half, now, seemed to struggle to keep up with the pair.  
  
"Hey, come on, you guys! Slow down!" he called after his full demon and quarter demon friends.  
  
Ichiro laughed as he kept running, but made sure to hold fast to the sword that was fastened to his waist by his obi. It was a birthday gift from his father: a sword crafted from Ichiro's baby teeth by Totosai. Of course, Kagome was against her eldest son having a sword at his age, but Inuyasha figured that since Ichiro had fangs and claws, he decided that perhaps his son deserved having a sword of his own. He just had to promise to be careful with it.  
  
"Guys!" Roku called. "We should really get back home! My parents will back soon! We're gonna get in trouble!"  
  
"Ah, lighten up, Roku- WHOA!!" Ichiro suddenly cried out in surprise when Tsukihime accidentally tackled into him from behind, causing him to try and fall into a cave opening.  
  
"Ichi!!" Tsukihime cried as she looked down and saw him tumbling through the darkness, and then she heard him land with a loud THUD!!  
  
"...Ow...!" he groaned.  
  
"Ichiro!" Tsukihime called.  
  
"Are you okay, down there?!" asked Roku as he looked down along with the wolf demon princess.  
  
"Uh...yeah...I think so," answered Ichiro as he stood up and rubbed his head, then took a look around. The cavern was dark and a little cold. He could hear an eerie wind, echoing through the cavern. It gave him a bad chill that went down his spine...and that's when his eyes fell upon something that caused him to gasp.  
  
"Ichi?" Tsukihime asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Tsuki! Roku! Come down here!" Ichiro called. "You gotta see this!"  
  
Tsukihime and Roku both glanced at each other before they carefully climbed down into the cave.  
  
"What is it, Ichiro?" asked Tsukihime.  
  
"Look at that!" Ichiro pointed his finger straight ahead, prompting his friends to follow it...only to gasp in shock.  
  
Pinned to the cave wall by a gigantic claw in his chest...was a man with pointy ears, clad in samurai armor.


	2. Ch. 1- A Seal Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro, Roku, and Tsukihime find a man sealed within a cave, pinned to the wall by a gigantic dog's claw. When Ichiro touches the claw, it reacts and causes the cave to collapse, but luckily, Inuyasha manages to save the children. At home, Inuyasha has a heartfelt talk with his son, hoping to remind him of the responsibilities he has, now, and Ichiro promises to stay home with Kagome. However, the peace is broken when it is revealed that Ichiro has accidentally released a demon from his seal: Shiroizume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Inuyasha crawled on the ground, sniffing every inch of the forest floor so that he could track his son's scent. So far, he traced Ichiro's scent through here, as well as Tsukihime's and Roku's scents mixed together with his. Knowing that they must be nearby, Inuyasha stood up and looked around, his ears pricked up to pick up any kind of sound.  
  
"Ichi!" he called out. "Ichiro, where are you?!"  
  
No answer came, causing Inuyasha to sigh as he kept walking...but then he stopped as he felt a familiar stinging sensation on his neck, followed by a small sucking sound. He groaned, a look of annoyance on his face before he reached up and smacked his palm against his neck, then pulled his palm away, revealing none other than his flattened flea attendant, Myoga.  
  
"Ugh..." he groaned as he regained his former shape. "I keep forgetting about that hand." He then looked up at his master. "Master Inuyasha! It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Well, Myoga," said Inuyasha. "What brings you all the way out here? I thought you were living with Old Man Totosai, these days."  
  
"Well, I was in the neighborhood," Myoga began, "so I thought I'd drop by and have a bit of a drink for old time's sake."  
  
"Hop off, flea," Inuyasha said as he flicked Myoga away. "I got better things to do than shoot the breeze. My son's out here with his friends when he should've been staying at home, helping his mother take care of the chores!"  
  
"Ah, yes!" Myoga exclaimed as he hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "How is Kagome? Doing well, I hope, what with three children and one more on the way."  
  
"She's pretty much reached the end of her pregnancy," Inuyasha said. "Shouldn't be too much longer, now, and meanwhile, my son still thinks he can run off and do whatever he pleases. Knowing him, he probably got himself in some kind of trouble, like he always does."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know..." Myoga muttered.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha inquired, causing Myoga to gulp, nervously.  
  
"Uh...n-nothing!" he answered. "But in all seriousness, sire...Ichiro is only 11 years old. He's still a child."  
  
"He's also the oldest of my children," Inuyasha replied. "He needs to start being more responsible in case I'm not around."  
  
"With all due respect, Master Inuyasha," Myoga began, "perhaps you're putting a bit of pressure on the young lad."  
  
"Call it what you will," Inuyasha said, "but I'm bringing him home so I can teach him a lesson." He suddenly stopped in his tracks before he glanced over at a large opening in the ground. "...And I think I know where he went, too."  
  


XXX

Ichiro, Roku, and Tsukihime all stared up at the man pinned to the cave wall with a claw piercing his chest. It almost looked like the claw had hit his heart...but it was aimed a bit lower than that. The man was clad in spiked armor, plus a pair of white hakama and what white hair with dark gray streaks, tied up in a topknot with pins, and he had a thin, silvery-white mustache with a matching beard, plus green stripes on his cheeks and two scars going down his left eye. Attached to his hip was a Dao saber, a typical weapon used by warriors from the mainland.  
  
The children gaped at him, but he didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence. He didn't even so much as twitch or open an eye.  
  
"Who's this guy?" asked Tsukihime.  
  
"I don't know...but it's giving me the creeps," Roku answered.  
  
"Is he...dead?" Ichiro asked as he grabbed his sword and raised it up, using the hilt to poke the man in the face...but there was no reaction.  
  
"Can we please not play with dead bodies?" asked Roku. "Seriously, that's so disrespectful."  
  
"Or maybe he's just sleeping," Tsukihime suggested.  
  
"I highly doubt it," Roku said as he glanced up at the claw in the man's chest. "I mean...who can sleep with a giant claw piercing their chest?! And there's something off about it. Whoever left this claw here, they were obviously huge...and it's even strong enough to pierce through this guy's armor!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ichiro replied.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind," Roku began, "how about we go home? Seriously, my parents are gonna be back soon and I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble...and for that matter, so are we." He then turned to go out the way they came in...until...  
  
"Hey, Ichi," said Tsukihime as she pointed up at the claw. "I dare you to touch it!"  
  
"Heh!" Ichiro smirked. "You're on!"  
  
"D'OH!!" Roku cried as he smacked his face against his palm. "Why do I bother?"  
  
Ichiro strained as he stood up on the very tips of his toes, trying to reach up and touch the claw, but his fingers barely grazed the surface of it, causing him to groan.  
  
"Oh, well, you tried," Roku shrugged. "Let's go."  
  
"Hey, Roku, gimme a boost," Ichiro replied, causing the human boy to sigh.  
  
"Why do I hang out with you guys?" he muttered as he crouched down, allowing Ichiro to climb up on his shoulders. "Ah! Ow! Easy!"  
  
"Sorry," Ichiro replied as he reached his hand up toward the claw, once again. He grunted as he strained his arm to go up as far as it could...before he managed to place his palm against the gigantic nail.  
  
"Ha!" Ichiro laughed. "I did it!"  
  
Just then, out of nowhere, the claw suddenly flashed a bright light, causing the three children to shield their eyes.  
  
"What the-?!" Ichiro questioned before he let out a yelp as Roku fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch...!" Roku groaned as he rubbed his head...but then, the ground began to tremble, causing the trio to gasp.  
  
"Uh...I think it's time to go!" Tsukihime cried.  
  
"That's the best idea you've had all day!!" Roku yelled.  
  
"RUN!!!" Ichiro shouted, and soon, the three bolted as fast as they could, scrambling toward the cave entrance while dodging falling rocks. Tsukihime gasped as she managed to jump out of the way of one that was about to fall to her right while Roku vaulted over one, but Ichiro ended up tripping on a stone while trying to keep up with his friends. What didn't help was that there was a rock about to fall right on his head!  
  
"Oh, no!!" Roku cried.  
  
"Ichi, look out!!" Tsukihime yelled while Ichiro braced himself...but then...  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!"  
  
In a flash, a red blur raced past Tsukihime and Roku, then slashed the rock into smithereens, causing Ichiro to look up and see his father, just in the nick of time.  
  
"Dad!" he exclaimed, only for Inuyasha to grab him and hoist him under his armpit.  
  
"Don't just sit there!" he shouted. "Come on!" With that, he soon dashed out of the cave, grabbing Roku and Tsukihime on the way out, dodging and smashing rocks as he went before he finally managed to jump out, just as one last boulder fell behind him, effectively blocking the entrance. While the kids panted, Inuyasha gently put them all down on the ground before crossing his arms, sternly.  
  
"What were you three doing in there?!" he asked. "You're lucky I came along, or else you'd all be buried!"  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha, it wasn't my idea!" Roku cried.  
  
"Yeah, we were just out here, playing, and Ichi fell in the cave!" Tsukihime added.  
  
"Right!" Ichiro nodded. "Oh! And Dad, you won't believe what we-"  
  
"You!" Inuyasha interjected as his eyes fell on his eldest son. "I don't know what the hell kind of lie you told your mother, but you know you're supposed to be at home, helping her with looking after your brother and sister AND doing the chores! Did you even clean your room like I asked?!"  
  
"Dad, I-" Ichiro started.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it!" Inuyasha barked. "We're going home, right now!"  
  
"Ugh..." Ichiro groaned as his ears drooped.  
  


XXX

Sometime later, after Inuyasha had dropped Roku off at Miroku and Sango's house and Koga came to pick up Tsukihime (and Inuyasha telling him what had transpired during her visit so that she could be punished properly), the half-demon and his son soon arrived in front of their house, where they found Kagome waiting for them, along with Yamako and Sanka. As they got closer, Inuyasha glanced down at Ichiro, who had his eyes cast to the grass and his ears lowered, and seeing him like that always caused his father to feel just a slight tinge of guilt for being so harsh. It's been that way ever since the day after Ichiro and Tsukihime met. His son was always going off, getting into who knows what kind of mischief and he was just trying to look out for him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed before he put his hand on Ichiro's shoulder, causing him to look up at his father.  
  
"Ichi," Inuyasha said, "I don't mean to be so harsh with you, it's just...you're 11, now. You're gonna be in your teens before you know it."  
  
"Then how come you have me stuck at home, doing boring things like chores and looking after my crybaby brother and my bossy sister?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"Because your mother is gonna be having the baby any day, now," said Inuyasha, "and I might not be here when that happens. I need you to stay here and look after your mother for me because she needs lots of help, now. Your mother's only human and she can only do so much. I get that you wanna hang out with your friends every once in a while, and that's okay! But you have responsibilities, now. Remember what I said? When I'm not around, you're the man of the house."  
  
"...Yeah, I remember," Ichiro replied as he looked down at the ground, once again, but then Inuyasha smiled as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Promise me you'll stay at home, next time, okay?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"But Dad-" Ichiro said.  
  
"Promise me," Inuyasha repeated, a bit more forcefully this time...and Ichiro sighed in resignation.  
  
"...Okay," he said. "I promise."  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear," Inuyasha replied before he gently ruffled his son's hair. "Who's my pal, huh?"  
  
Ichiro didn't answer, but he did crack a small grin.  
  
"Come on, who's my pal?" Inuyasha asked, again, causing his son to chuckle.  
  
"Me," he said.  
  
"That's right," Inuyasha said before he pulled Ichiro into a headlock. "Come here, you!" He proceeded to give Ichiro a noogie, causing him to laugh as he felt his father grind his knuckles into his skull. He soon broke free before he playfully tackled Inuyasha, who laughed as he collapsed on the ground with his son playfully nipping his ear, and soon after, Yamako and Sanka ran up and jumped onto their father, proceeding to tickle him, mercilessly alongside their big brother, and it wasn't long before Kagome was in a fit of laughter, herself.  
  
"Oh, I love my life!" she exclaimed.  
  
"AAH!" Inuyasha shrieked between his laughter. "H-hey! That's not fair! It's three against one! AHAHAHAHAHA!! Kagome!! Kagome, help!! Call 'em off!!!"  
  
"You're on your own, Mister Man!" Kagome called.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha cried. "Seriously, help me!!"  
  
Eventually, Kagome managed to call the kids inside for dinner, and after that, the family retired for a good night's rest...or so it seemed.  
  


XXX

Deep in the forest, in the cave where Ichiro and his friends found the man pinned to the cave wall...the claw had vanished from the man's chest, leaving a sizeable hole. Then...he felt his heart pulsate and his fingers twitched, revealing long claws. He opened his mouth as his breath came out hot and steaming...revealing a set of sharp fangs.  
  
Soon, he dropped down from the cave wall, staggering for a moment...but then, he slowly stood up and groaned as he rolled his shoulders, letting them pop. Then, he opened his eyes...revealing them to be a deep orange. They flashed as he let out a deep growl, then he placed his hand on the hilt of his Dao sword...and with a single swing, he destroyed the boulders blocking his way, as well as blowing up the rest of the cave.  
  
This man was no man...he was a _demon_.  
  
As he emerged from the cave, he stared up at the half-moon. His eyes glowed from its light before he placed his fingers on the scars that marred over his left brow all the way down to his cheek. He growled as he clenched his fists, his fangs bare for all to see.  
  
"...Toga...don't think that this is over," he said. "You'll regret the day you betrayed me...!" He soon leaped off, soaring through the night sky...but this did not go unnoticed, for a certain flea demon had spotted him and gasped in horror.  
  
"Oh, no...this can't be...!" Myoga whispered.  
  


XXX

  
In a field far from Kaede's Village, a great battle was being fought between two armies of samurai warriors. Their cries thundered throughout the land as they charged at each other with spears, swords, and all other manner of weaponry. As the two armies clashed with each other, however, they noticed a mysterious figure flying through the air, causing them to pause in their battle.  
  
Soon, the figure slowly floated down and landed between the two armies. The soldiers gasped as they backed away, yet they still grasped their weapons tightly. He looked to his left, then to his right...and then he walked onward. The soldiers glared at him, unknowing of what he wanted or why he was here, interrupting their battle.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of the soldiers...only for the demon to glare at them, causing them to gasp. Then, he flexed his claws, the air bubbles in his joints popping. Then, he thrust his hand forward...and tore the soldier's head clean off!  
  
"AAAAAAH!!" both armies screamed in horror as the young man's body fell to the ground, blood spilling from his headless corpse. As for the demon...he smirked as he licked the blood off his fingers, then he glared at his next victims...his orange eyes beginning to glow red.  
  
"I am...Shiroizume," he whispered...before he lunged at the men...and soon, the only thing that was heard that night was the sound of agonized screams and flesh being torn apart.


	3. Ch. 2- Ill Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Koga questions Inuyasha's parenting methods, it makes him wonder if Ichiro respects him. Meanwhile, some strange things have been happening around the village, such as livestock going berserk, rotting crops of vegetables, and forest wildlife suddenly turning up missing. Could it be that there are some ill omens going around? Meanwhile, Shiroizume visits Sesshomaru's mother, Satomi, in search of Toga...only to find out that the Great Dog General has been dead for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

That night, Inuyasha was restless. Kagome slept soundly next to him while Yamako and Sanka were sleeping on a separate futon, away from their parents, and Ichiro was asleep in his own room. As his family continued their slumber, Inuyasha's mind wandered back to earlier at dusk, when Koga came to pick up Tsukihime.  
  


_Flashback_

"You were _where?!_ " Koga questioned as he stomped his foot, causing Tsukihime to wince slightly as she looked up at her father while Inuyasha stood nearby, having already sent Ichiro on ahead of him. "You ought to know better than to go into any suspicious caves, missy!"  
  
"But Daddy-" Tsukihime began.  
  
"No buts!" Koga shouted. "Unless you want me to tan yours!!"  
  
Tsukihime gulped as her hands flew to her bottom, protectively.  
  
"That's what I thought," Koga said. "Now get your tail movin'! You're gonna be so busy workin', your fingers are gonna be down to the bone!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Tsukihime replied before she soon headed off.  
  
"Don't you think you're being just a little harsh with her?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Pah!" Koga scoffed. "Tsukihime's not a little kid, anymore, mutt. When I was her age, I started to learn that life's not always gonna be easy, and she needs to know the same thing."  
  
"Jeez," Inuyasha muttered as he turned to leave. "Even I'm not this tough on Ichiro, half the time."  
  
"Well, no wonder your son doesn't respect you," Koga said, causing Inuyasha to stop in his tracks.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked with a bitter glare.  
  
"You heard me," Koga said. "Your son goes off on a little adventure with his friends, despite being told that he was supposed to stay home and watch his pregnant mother, and almost gets killed by a cave-in, and you let him off with a slap on the wrist?" He scoffed. "You're way too soft, mutt."  
  
"Who are you calling soft?" Inuyasha asked. "Keh! Typical wolves...always being harsh with your kids."  
  
"Hey!" Koga argued. "If being harsh means my kids don't walk all over me, then I'll take it! Besides, Tsukihime's gonna be the next leader of the Wolf Demon Clan! I can't be too lenient with her!"  
  
"Look, Koga," Inuyasha said. "I'm not taking your advice. My kids love me!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Koga asked. "Well, my kids respect me."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened while Koga's own eyes narrowed.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
The half-demon's ears flicked at the call of his son's voice behind him, but he still didn't take his eyes off his rival.  
  
"Love and respect are two different things, mutt," Koga said. "It's fine if you want love...but too much of it will get you nowhere." Soon, he turned and left, taking his daughter with him.  
  
Inuyasha stood, quietly, as he watched the wolf demons leave...then turned and headed off with Ichiro.  
  


_Flashback end_

"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered as he looked to his left, where Kagome lay. She groaned as she sat up, using her arms for support, while Inuyasha gently placed a hand on her back. "Kagome, are you all right? Can you sleep?"  
  
"I was sleeping good for a while," Kagome answered, "but I think that's the question I should be asking you. You're tossing and turning more than the little one in here." She put a hand to her belly for emphasis. "What's the matter with you, Inuyasha? You haven't been this restless since I was pregnant with Ichi."  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, instead choosing to cast his eyes to the door with his ears drooping to the sides of his head. Almost immediately, Kagome sighed as she furrowed her brow at her husband.  
  
"Are you still hung up about what Koga said earlier?" she asked.  
  
"...Maybe," Inuyasha muttered, causing his wife to groan.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you stop worrying?" asked Kagome. "Of course, Ichiro respects you."  
  
"Then how come he hasn't been listening to me?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"He's just at that rebellious stage in life," Kagome answered. "I had it, too, when I was his age. Shiratsuki and Haruhana had it, too, and Miroku and Sango had a hard time with them, you know."  
  
"...I thought I knew what I was doing," Inuyasha said as he ran his claws through his hair, "but I guess I have a lot to learn."  
  
"Well, so do I," Kagome added. "Three kids and one on the way, and I still feel like I don't know what I'm doing, half the time. Sometimes I have to ask my Mom for advice, you know?"  
  
"...I wish my Mother were still here," Inuyasha muttered, "or my Father...if he were alive, I would ask him for advice. I wonder what they'd say..."  
  
"...You wanna know what I think they'd say?" Kagome asked as she leaned against his shoulder and rubbed a hand against his chest. "I think they'd say you're doing a pretty good job...and you know what else?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think you're doing a good job, too," Kagome replied, causing Inuyasha to smile at her.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome," he said, causing her to giggle as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, and she could feel a deep, pleasant rumble in his chest as she did so. Soon, he gently took her into his embrace and lied down on the futon beside her, his nose buried in her hair so that he could drink in her scent and his ears twitching at the sound of a fast swishing sound that emanated from Kagome's swollen abdomen. He smiled as he gently put his hand over her belly, then sighed as sleep finally overtook him.  
  


XXX

  
The following morning, Ichiro was going outside the back of the house to feed the two goats they had while his mother fed the chickens and checked to see if they had any eggs. Lately, the family had started raising some farm animals so that they could have a little extra food and milk. Inuyasha insisted on having goats because they were good not just for milk, but also for eating any unwanted weeds and the overgrown grass.  
  
As Ichiro dumped a whole bag of oats into the trough, he noticed something strange. The goats seemed a bit erratic, this morning, bleating nervously and looking about as if something was about to swoop down on their heads. Ichiro tried to pet the white goat, Yuki, but she attempted to kick him when he got too close, and her sister, a brown goat named Mei (San named her that because of the sound she made). It was almost like she didn't recognize him.  
  
Deciding that maybe it was best to leave the goats alone, Ichiro left the paddock and went to go see if his mother needed any help with anything, but when he got to the chicken coop, he saw her rubbing her hands...not to mention an empty basket.  
  
"Mom?" Ichiro asked. "What happened?"  
  
"The chickens wouldn't stop pecking me," said Kagome. "They acted like I was gonna eat them or something!"  
  
"Well, that's weird," said Ichiro. "The goats were acting crazy, too. They kept running away from me when I tried to feed them! Yuki even tried to kick me!"  
  
"Well, that's strange," Kagome said. "We've only had them for a few months. You'd think they'd have gotten used to us, by now." She then shrugged. "Oh, well. Your father should be back soon from hunting."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, there he is!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned around and saw Inuyasha...with surprisingly empty hands. "Uh...Inuyasha?"  
  
"Dad, where's the food?" Ichiro asked. "Didn't you catch anything?"  
  
"I couldn't catch anything if I tried," Inuyasha answered, irritably. "I couldn't find anything to...no deer, no boars, no rabbits...not even a mouse! I went to the river, too! No fish!"  
  
"But...that makes no sense," Kagome said. "The forest is usually bountiful."  
  
"Maybe the animals are migrating," Ichiro suggested.  
  
"No, there are usually animals all year round," Inuyasha replied. "It's like...something scared them off."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Kagome turned to see Sanka and Yamako approach her with baskets.  
  
"What is it, you guys?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mommy, San and I went to pick the vegetables, like you asked us," Yamako answered as he held up his basket, "but look!"  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ichiro gasped upon seeing withered, rotten husks in the basket, and Sanka presented hers, they found the same thing."  
  
"What in the world is going on?" Kagome asked. "I could've sworn the vegetables were healthy when I last checked them!"  
  
"Mommy, what's gonna happen if we can't get food?" asked Yamako.  
  
"We're not gonna starve, are we?" Sanka asked, worriedly.  
  
"Now, hold on," Kagome answered. "Let's not jump to any conclusions."  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango's voice called. "Anyone home?"  
  
"We're back here!" Inuyasha called, and soon, the demon slayer and her husband appeared...and right away, the half-demon could smell that something wasn't right.  
  
"Hey," Sango greeted. "We thought we'd come and see you."  
  
"Have you noticed something strange lately?" Miroku asked. "Livestock going crazy? Vegetables rotting?"  
  
"The wildlife suddenly making itself scarce?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"That, too!" Sango replied. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Don't tell me it's happening to you all, too!" Kagome said, worriedly.  
  
"Not just us," Miroku replied. "It's happening all over the village."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Indeed," Miroku answered. "I sense this is an ill omen."  
  
"An omen?" Ichiro repeated.  
  
"What's a omen?" Yamako asked.  
  
"It's something that means either something good or bad is gonna happen," Ichiro said. "Uh...right, Mom?"  
  
"That's right," Kagome replied. "The only thing is we don't know what could have caused this."  
  
"What do we do?" Sanka asked.  
  
"Well, Miroku already set up a few charms to ward off evil spirits," Sango answered.  
  
"Maybe I can help," Kagome said.  
  
"Now, wait a minute, Kagome!" Inuyasha interjected. "I know you mean well, but you know as well as I do that your spiritual powers aren't as strong when you're pregnant!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't help, Inuyasha!" Kagome argued. "For goodness sake, I hate when you get like this! You won't even let me stand on my own two feet!"  
  
"That's because you're not supposed to be on your feet!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Oh, no, here we go, again..." Ichiro bemoaned as his parents began one of their famous arguments, and it seemed his brother and sister shared his sentiment, for they soon covered their ears. Miroku and Sango could only roll their eyes and shake their heads, and yet somehow, they had a bit of a nostalgic feeling.  
  
"Hey! You guys!!"  
  
Everybody looked up to see a large, pink ball floating through the sky.  
  
"Shippo's back!" Sanka cheered. "Yay!"  
  
POP! The ball soon popped in a puff of smoke, revealing Shippo, only now, he had grown up to be about Ichiro's size in height, and his hair was a bit longer, too, reaching down to his shoulders. For some reason, though, the young fox demon looked a little frantic.  
  
"Hey, Shippo!" Kagome greeted. "It's been a while!"  
  
"So how are your exams going?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, you know, top of the class as usual- no, wait!" Shippo cried. "That's not why I'm here! You guys have gotta come see this!!"  
  
"What?" Sango asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just hurry!" Shippo urged. "Follow me!!"  
  


XXX

Shippo had led Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango to the very edge of the forest that surrounded the village. Kagome insisted on coming along, and Inuyasha allowed it as long as he was allowed to carry her. Needless to say...she almost regretted her decision, now.  
  
The ground was absolutely littered with dead corpses of soldiers and horses. Dried blood was everywhere, flies buzzed around their bodies, and some of the corpses were actually missing their heads. Kagome did her best to keep the contents of her stomach, even what little she had, down, while Inuyasha grimaced at the scent of rotting flesh.  
  
"I thought I smelled the scent of dried blood on the wind, this morning," the half-demon said.  
  
"Look at all those dead corpses...!" Kagome whispered in horror.  
  
"It must have been some battle," Sango whispered while Miroku held up his hand in prayer.  
  
"This was no battle," the monk said as he lowered his hand. "No human could do this much damage to each other."  
  
"That's because whatever did this wasn't human," said Inuyasha. "This was the work of a demon...a powerful one, at that."  
  
Shippo gulped while Kagome rubbed her distended middle, nervously. As for Miroku and Sango, they both glanced at each other with serious expressions. They knew exactly what this meant.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"...Send word to the village," Inuyasha replied. "Whatever did this might still be lurking around. Until we find out, everyone has to be on their guard."  
  
"Right," Sango nodded.  
  
"Miroku, you and I will set up a patrol around the village border," Inuyasha said. "Sango, you and Kohaku will patrol the south side while Miroku and I take the north side."  
  
"Consider it done," Miroku replied.  
  
"What about me, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Ask any of your fox demon friends if they might have seen anything suspicious," Inuyasha replied. "They might help give us some kind of clue."  
  
"Right!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he hunched down, allowing his wife to climb onto his back. "We're going home and you need to rest."  
  
"For once, I agree," Kagome replied, and soon, the group was headed back to the village.  
  


XXX

  
Concurrently, on the very outskirts of the western lands, as the sun was rising higher and higher into the sky, a pair of golden eyes suddenly narrowed as they looked behind their owner.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken as he walked behind his lord. "Is there something the matter?"  
  
"...How strange," Sesshomaru spoke. "I haven't sensed this kind of demonic aura in many years."  
  
"Eh...?" Jaken muttered, but before he could ask more, Sesshomaru suddenly turned and began to head back in the direction he came from. "Uh...Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?"  
  


XXX

Taisetsu squealed with giggles as his Rin scribbled her fingers on her son's pudgy little tummy. He wiggled his little toes and waved his hands while his mother began to flap his cute, floppy little ears, then she kissed the crescent moon birthmark on his forehead. Nearby, Satomi smiled endearingly as she sat on her lounge, watching her daughter-in-law and grandson playing together. Sesshomaru had just been by so that he could drop them off so that Taisetsu could get to know his grandmother.  
  
She'd never forget the day Sesshomaru and Rin came by and presented their half-demon son to her. At first, Satomi didn't know what to think...but when she saw that adorable face and those sweet, golden eyes, her cold and callous façade instantly melted and she fell in love with her grandson. She was just so proud and happy for her son, even more so on the day when he and Rin got married. She almost started going into a ramble about how she and Toga got married.  
  
...Toga...she often wondered what he would say about his two sons' development if he was still alive. Perhaps he would have felt proud of them...Sesshomaru, especially. Back then, Satomi did worry about her son's relationship with his father. She tried not to show it, but she felt pity for Sesshomaru, who was always trying to prove himself to be greater than his father by any means necessary...even trying to defeat him in battle.  
  
Nowadays, Sesshomaru wasn't as cold, anymore. He may keep up the stoic appearance with his foes...but when he was around Rin or Taisetsu, it was like he couldn't stop smiling. It almost reminded Satomi of when he met Izayoi.  
  
All of a sudden, Satomi tensed before she glanced toward the castle steps...and suddenly, her eyes seemed to flash red and she growled low in her throat.  
  
"Hmm?" Rin hummed, inquisitively. "Mother? What's wrong?"  
  
"...Rin, get inside," Satomi said, "and take Taisetsu inside with you."  
  
Sensing her mother-in-law's tension, Rin heeded her words before she picked up Taisetsu and hurried inside the castle while Satomi stood up from the lounge...just as her guest appeared.  
  
Shiroizume stood before the female dog demon before he soon got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head.  
  
"Lady Satomi," he said. "It's been far too long."  
  
"What do you want, Shiroizume?" Satomi asked with a bitter glare.  
  
"I'm here to speak with Toga," Shiroizume answered as he soon stood up. "Where is he? I have a score to settle with him."  
  
"Toga is not here," Satomi replied, "and I'm afraid you won't be speaking with him any time soon."  
  
"Well, if he's not here, then where is he?" asked Shiroizume.  
  
"Well, if we're going to be specific," Satomi began, "you'll find his remains in the border between this world and the afterlife."  
  
Shiroizume's mouth twitched.  
  
"...What are you trying to say?" he asked.  
  
"Toga is dead, Shiroizume," Satomi answered. "He's been dead for years."  
  
"...Dead...?" Shiroizume whispered.


	4. Ch. 3- Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shiroizume learns of Toga's death, he decides to enact his revenge on his sons instead...and he starts by kidnapping Rin and Taisetsu in order to lure Sesshomaru to him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku go out patrolling the village while Ichiro remains at home. When Tsukihime comes to the village and delivers word that Koga is considering stopping her from visiting Ichiro, he storms off in a rage, and Tsukihime worriedly follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Shiroizume's eyes narrowed at Satomi, who stared at him with a cold, stoic expression akin to that of her son. His fists clenched tightly, almost to the point where his claws pierced his palm. The scars on his eye seemed to twitch and he gritted his teeth, a growl rising in his throat.  
  
"What do you mean, Toga's dead?" Shiroizume asked. "That can't be. I just saw him, not that long ago!"  
  
"It's been years since you and Toga last saw each other," Satomi said. "Don't you remember the battle between you and Toga in the forest?"  
  
Shiroizume glanced down at the ground...and his eyes started to widen in recollection.  
  
"I...I do recall engaging him in battle," he said. "He dragged me into a cave...and then..."  
  
For a brief moment, he grunted as he clutched at his chest...and then he seethed, angrily.  
  
"...That bastard..." the tiger demon hissed. "He sealed me in there with one of his claws."  
  
"Yes, that's right," Satomi replied. "Since then, Toga had gone into battle with the dreaded Ryukotsusei and suffered terrible injuries from it...and not long after, he went to rescue Izayoi and their newborn child, Inuyasha from Takemaru of Setsuna...and perished in the flames that followed along with him."  
  
"...Izayoi..." Toga hissed. "So...that bitch is still alive, is she?"  
  
"Don't you EVER insult that woman in front of my face...!" Satomi hissed with glowing red eyes.  
  
"You're defending that mortal wench?" Shiroizume asked. "Did you forget she stole your mate from you?"  
  
"Izayoi stole nothing from me," Satomi argued. "She was important to Toga."  
  
"She made him soft," Shiroizume countered, "and she manipulated him into turning against me." He tightened his mouth and screwed his eyes shut. "I...I loved that man...like he was a brother...even though I came from the continent, he treated me as if I was his family...and I, the same." He opened his eyes, his glare intensifying. "He...he betrayed me...!"  
  
"No, Shiroizume," Satomi replied. " _You_ were the one who betrayed _him_ when you threatened the life of Izayoi and her unborn child."  
  
"...Well...there's nothing stopping me from killing them, now...is there?" asked Shiroizume.  
  
"You can't kill Izayoi," Satomi interjected, "because she succumbed to illness and died, leaving her son, Inuyasha, orphaned."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shiroizume repeated. "So...Toga has spawned a half-demon son." He let out a disgusted hiss. "How sickening...at least Sesshomaru has carried on his legacy." He then looked up at Satomi. "How is your son, these days?"  
  
"I see no reason to tell you," Satomi answered, bitterly.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Satomi gasped silently as she turned to see Rin peeking her head out the door.  
  
"Is it safe to come out, yet?" she asked while Taisetsu peeked from behind his mother's kimono.  
  
"Rin, go back inside!" Satomi demanded, urgently, causing Rin to gasp as she quickly took Taisetsu back into the castle.  
  
"Who is that?" Shiroizume asked. "Another mortal?"  
  
"That is my daughter-in-law, Rin," Satomi replied.  
  
"...Daughter-in-law?" Shiroizume repeated. "Don't tell me Sesshomaru has also taken his father's useless affinity for humans! I'd have expected him to take on a beautiful dog demon mistress, but this?!"  
  
"Times have changed, Shiroizume," Satomi said. "If Sesshomaru and Rin are happy, then I have no right to question it...and if you don't like it, then I must ask you to leave."  
  
A pause...but then Shiroizume smirked as he placed his hand on the hilt of his Dao.  
  
"Very well, Lady Satomi," he said. "I'll leave...but first, I think I'll leave Sesshomaru a calling card."  
  
Suddenly, his eyes flashed a deep crimson, causing Satomi's eyes to do the same. Their topknots and pigtails came loose as they whipped about from the power of their individual demonic auras. Then...Shiroizume lunged forward while Satomi held up her Meidō Stone, from which a huge, dog-like beast with red eyes and long claws and fangs emerged. However, Shiroizume remained undeterred as he easily sliced the through the creature...and grabbed Satomi by the throat.  
  
"Ugh!!" she gagged as she struggled to get free. "Let...go of me!! I won't let you hurt Rin or Taisetsu!!!"  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice...'milady'," Shiroizume replied, mockingly while he raised his sword. "And now...may you join Toga in HELL!!"  
  
The next thing Satomi felt was the tiger demon's sword piercing through her chest...and after that...she blacked out. Shiroizume scoffed as he dropped Satomi against the ground, then approached the castle doors. He easily sliced through them with his sword and walked down the corridor...and at the very end of it, he could hear a loud wailing coming from behind the door, which he kicked down to reveal Rin, sitting down on the floor while holding her frightened son, who bawled with beads of tears rolling down his reddened cheeks.  
  
"Stay back..." Rin whispered as she backed away into a corner. "Stay away from us!"  
  
"...Not until I have what I came for," Shiroizume said as he slowly reached his hand toward her face...and all Rin could do was let out a terrified scream.  
  


XXX

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! Slow down!!" Jaken cried as he clung to his lord's mokomoko. "Where are you going?!"  
  
"I don't know why," Sesshomaru began, "but I feel this intense urgency."  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru approached his mother's castle...his eyes widened in shock. The castle was completely in ruins, splinters of wood and chunks of stone everywhere...and Satomi, lying in a pool of blood in front of the castle.  
  
"MOTHER!!" Sesshomaru cried as he ran to her side. "Mother, are you all right?! Can you hear me?!"  
  
No answer came...not even a groan or a twitch of the hand. Satomi just lied there, blood dripping from her lips with a large gash in her chest. Her eyes were half-lidded, but they were dull and glossed over.  
  
"Oh, no..." Jaken whispered as he approached her motionless body. "Lady Satomi...she is...!"  
  
"...Stand back, Jaken," Sesshomaru demanded, and the imp obeyed as he backed away while his lord drew his _Tenseiga_ from his hip. The blade pulsed and flashed a brilliant light...and soon after, they appeared: goblin-like creatures with spears and chains, inspecting Satomi's corpse. With one swing, Sesshomaru dispatched the creatures, and Satomi's wound disappeared...and she let out a gasp as air returned to her lungs. She coughed as she sat up, a hand over her heart as she breathed harshly, but then she looked up and saw Sesshomaru, who put his hand on her back.  
  
"Are you all right, Mother?" he asked.  
  
"Y...yes...but Sesshomaru," Satomi began, "what happened to me is not important! It's Shiroizume...he's returned!"  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked. "Father sealed him away, years ago."  
  
"And that's not all..." Satomi began. "Sesshomaru...I'm sorry..." Her eyes began to well up with tears. "I couldn't stop him...!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"...He took them..." Satomi whispered. "He took Rin and Taisetsu and I was powerless to stop him!"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened even further.  
  
"...He took Rin and Taisetsu?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" Satomi answered.  
  
**"...Where...?!"** Sesshomaru questioned...his eyes turning crimson and his fangs sharpening.  
  


XXX

Shiroizume flew through the air, carrying an unconscious Rin and a sobbing Taisetsu under his arm.  
  
"Don't worry, little one," he said in a mockingly soothing tone. "Your father will come for you, soon...until then, you and your mother can stay and play with me." He then looked out toward some mist-covered mountains. "Now where is...aha!"  
  
Soon, it appeared: a giant castle, dilapidated with age and overgrown with ivy and shrubbery. The   
  
"It's a little lackluster," Shiroizume said, "but for now, you two will be staying here...at least until I find the one known as 'Inuyasha'."  
  
Taisetsu blinked up at Shiroizume with watery eyes and a runny nose.  
  


XXX

The following day, back at the village, most of the villagers were on edge. Lately, their crops had been dwindling due to the blight that had recently occurred. To counteract it, Miroku placed special charms around the village border to ward off any demons and evil spirits. For good measure, Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku set up a patrol around the village to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary...and he was just about to leave.  
  
"Okay, I'm off again," Inuyasha said as he walked out of the house while carrying a bundle of rice balls that Kagome had prepared for him.  
  
"Be careful, Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"Bye, Daddy!" Sanka called after her father.  
  
"Good luck, Dad!" Yamako added.  
  
"Dad, wait!" Ichiro called as he ran after Inuyasha, his sword now tied to his back instead of his waist. "Let me go with you! I can help!"  
  
"No, Ichi, you stay here with your mother and your siblings," Inuyasha replied. "Remember? You promised you'd stay."  
  
"But Dad-" Ichiro started.  
  
"You promised," Inuyasha reminded...causing Ichiro to sigh.  
  
"Okay," he muttered, causing Inuyasha to walk up to him and ruffle his hair.  
  
"I'll be back," Inuyasha said, "and when I do, maybe I'll teach you how to use that sword of yours, huh?"  
  
"Really?" Ichiro asked, excitedly. "You mean it, Dad?"  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha replied with a grin, then he turned and headed off, leaving Ichiro to watch him go before he sighed and went back to the house.  
  
"Oh, Ichi," Kagome said as she sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to go with your dad, too, but I can't really do much right now except stay home and try and take it easy."  
  
"I just wanna be cool like Dad," Ichiro said, causing Kagome to chuckle as she kissed her son on the cheek.  
  
"If you ask me, you already are," she said before she attempted to stand, only to have a bit of trouble. "Ah, come on..." She grunted as she tried to pick herself up, using the doorframe as leverage. Ichiro, noticing his mother's difficulty, stood up and helped her to her feet.  
  
"There you go, Mom," he said.  
  
"Thanks, honey," Kagome said.  
  
"Uh...Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome looked up to see Shippo, dragging himself across the grass while Yamako and Sanka sat on his back.  
  
"A little help if you don't mind...!" the young fox demon groaned, causing Kagome and Ichiro to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Shippo," Kagome said as she went to help him, but as for Ichiro, remained on the porch, heaving a small sigh. He could understand why his father told him to stay home...but still, it was hard, trying to ignore that wanderlust of his. How could he sit at home, doing nothing when there are plenty of potentials to be had?  
  
Oh, well. Maybe things would settle down once the baby was born.  
  
At that moment, Ichiro spotted something out of the corner of his eye: a small cyclone, coming right for him. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was. He stood up and got down from the porch, just as the cyclone got closer, and soon, Tsukihime lunged forward with a loud, playful howl as she tackled the quarter-demon, who laughed as they tumbled along the grass when finally, it ended with Tsukihime pinning Ichiro to the ground...again.  
  
"Pinned ya!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ugh..." Ichiro groaned.  
  
"Hi, Tsukihime," Kagome greeted.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi!" Tsukihime replied. "You're looking well, today!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, sweetie," Kagome said while rubbing her belly. "Do you want something to eat? All we have is some rice balls."  
  
"That's okay," Tsukihime replied. "It's better than nothing."  
  
Kagome smiled as she as she went to go get the snacks while Ichiro and Tsukihime dusted themselves off and went to sit on the porch.  
  
"Where's your dad?" Tsukihime asked.  
  
"Out on patrol with Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, and Uncle Kohaku," answered Ichiro. "Something weird is going on. The farm animals are acting nuts, our vegetables are rotting, and some of the forest animals have run away. Dad has to go out farther into the forest just to hunt something."  
  
"Really?" Tsukihime asked. "That is pretty weird. You think it might be a demon?"  
  
"I dunno," Ichiro replied. "I just hope something's done about it."  
  
"Huh..." Tsukihime muttered as she looked down at the grass, and almost instantly, Ichiro could sense her tension.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Tsukihime asked.  
  
"You seem pretty distant," Ichiro said. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Tsukihime's eyes softened and she tightened her lips a bit...but then she sighed as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"My Dad's thinking about not letting me see you, anymore," she said, causing Ichiro to gasp.  
  
"What?!" he questioned. "W-why?!"  
  
"He says that you put me in danger, too much," Tsukihime replied. "He says that I should start playing with the other wolf demon kids and stay closer to home. My Mom got on him, though."  
  
"Good, because your dad doesn't know what he's talking about, as usual!" Ichiro spat. "I do not put you in danger!"  
  
"...Ichi...I know my Dad's kinda uptight," said Tsukihime, "but he's really just trying to look out for me."  
  
Ichiro glanced at his best friend, who smiled at him, warmly...yet, sadly, which caused him to sigh.  
  
"It's not like I mean to get us in any trouble," said Ichiro. "We're just out having fun...like kids do."  
  
"I know," Tsukihime replied, "but...well...we are getting older."  
  
"So?" Ichiro asked. "It's not like we're grownups yet!"  
  
"I know," Tsukihime began, "but...I do have to help my Mom take care of my little brother and sister back at home...and I am gonna be the leader of the Wolf Demon Clan when I'm bigger."  
  
"You're not bigger, now!" Ichiro shouted. "You're only 11, like me!" He sighed as he looked out toward the forest...particularly in the direction his father left in. "...You know what? Come on."  
  
"Huh?" Tsukihime muttered as she followed. "Wait, Ichi, where are we going? Ichi?"  
  
Ichiro didn't answer her, causing Tsukihime to gulp.  
  
"Oh, boy..." she muttered. "I got a bad feeling about this."


	5. Ch. 4- Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro begins to wonder if he is nothing but trouble, but things take a terrifying turn when he, Roku, and Tsukihime are attacked by a giant scorpion. Can Inuyasha arrive in time to save the kids? And how will he react to his son's disobedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

"Tsukihime!! Dammit, where did she go off to, now?!"  
  
Koga growled as he looked around the clan's den, but saw neither hide nor hair of his eldest daughter around. He noticed something was off when he saw that Tsukihime had not done her chores like she had been told. There were some old bones lying around that she was supposed to throw out this morning and she was supposed to clean up after the wolves.  
  
"Dammit to hell..." Koga cursed as he looked around. "I bet she ran off to see Mutt, Jr. again!"  
  
"Oh, Koga, will you stop it?" Ayame asked as she approached Koga with their twins, Hasu, who was wearing a lotus flower in her red hair and was wearing a brown wolf pelt and a green kimono, and Hoshi, who had his hair in a ponytail similar to his father's, as well as a white pelt around his chest, waist, and shoulders.  
  
"Ayame..." Koga groaned.  
  
"Koga, you promised you'd lighten up," Ayame said. "Tsukihime's allowed to have friends."  
  
"Not if they're always gonna be putting her life in danger!" Koga argued. "I can't believe she ran off like that, and without telling anyone!"  
  
"Well, Koga, maybe she would have told you if you weren't so hard on her," Ayame countered. "Ever think of that?"  
  
Koga's eyes went wide before he momentarily cast his eyes down to the ground, causing Ayame to sigh as she went up and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I...I guess I have I been pretty tough on her lately, huh?" he asked.  
  
"A little bit," Ayame admitted.  
  
"...I'm just trying to look out for her," Koga said. "Isn't that what a father's supposed to do for his kid?"  
  
"Koga," she said, "I'm glad you want to protect our daughter...but I'm starting to wonder if you're doing it just for the sake of our clan's future."  
  
"It's not just for the future of the clan, Ayame," Koga replied. "Dammit, she's our first kid and...I just don't wanna lose her. We already lost...Keiko..."  
  
"I understand," Ayame replied. "What happened to Keiko will always be on our minds...but things are different, now...and Tsukihime's practically able to handle herself...or at least she's starting to."  
  
"Yeah...I suppose," Koga muttered.  
  
"Besides, how much trouble could Tsukihime possibly get into with Ichiro around?" asked Ayame...causing her mate to glance over his shoulder toward the vast forest.  
  


XXX

**SMASH!!** A sake cup was soon smashed by a sharp spearhead, which was being held by a 14-year-old Haruhana while Shiratsuki clapped for her younger twin sister, a katana tied around her hip. Roku sat nearby with his 5-year-old brother, Shio, both of them watching their older sisters. While their parents were out, the girls were in charge of looking after them and decided to pass the time by practicing with their weapons, which they had gotten about 2 years ago and had been practicing since then.  
  
"Not bad, sis," Shiratsuki smiled as she stood next to Haruhana. "We'll be going on demon exterminations with Mom, Dad, Uncle Kohaku, and Uncle Inuyasha before we know it!"  
  
"You really think we'll be ready for something like that?" asked Haruhana while she clutched her spear.  
  
"Of course!" Shiratsuki assured. "I don't see how we couldn't!" She then looked over to Roku and Shio. "What do you think, boys?"  
  
"You two sure have gotten good," Roku replied. "Right, Shio?"  
  
"Yep-yep!" Shio chirped, causing the girls to giggle.  
  
"Aww, Roku," Haruhana said. "You're just saying that because we're your sisters. You're about as much of a flatterer as Dad!"  
  
"Well, I don't know any other way to be," Roku shrugged. "Speaking of Dad, he said that once this whole mess blows over, he's gonna be teaching me to be a monk, like him!"  
  
"Just be careful you don't be as big of a ladykiller," Shiratsuki quipped. "You know how Dad got in a lot of trouble back then."  
  
"Hey, don't jinx him, Shira," Haruhana pointed out. "He hasn't started rubbing girls' butts yet."  
  
At that, the twins and Shio started to laugh while Roku groaned and shook his head as he looked toward the fence...and that's when he spotted Ichiro and Tsukihime in the distance, heading toward the forest.  
  
"Oh, no..." he muttered. "Now what are those two up to?" He glanced over at his sisters, who seemed preoccupied with training, then looked down at Shio, who blinked at him.  
  
"Where are you going, Roku?" he asked.  
  
"Shh!" Roku shushed, quietly. "Don't tell the girls where I went."  
  
Shio stared at his brother before he quietly nodded his head, and thus, Roku headed off after his two friends.  
  
'I know I shouldn't go with them...but if anything, it's only to try and keep them out of trouble before they get into it.'  
  


XXX

"Ichi! Slow down!" Tsukihime called as Ichiro stomped through the forest. "Wait!"  
  
Ichiro didn't stop, though, his eyes focused forward as he kept walking, even as they found themselves walking toward an open valley.  
  
"Ichi, stop!" Tsukihime called, again, and this time, he did stop, giving her a chance to catch her breath. "Ichi..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Tsukihime turned to see Roku run up to them.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be back home?"  
  
"Ichiro and I were at his house for a while," Tsukihime began, "but then he stormed off!"  
  
"Huh?" Roku muttered before he looked at Ichiro, who had his back turned to him. "Ichi...what's wrong?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Ichiro answered. "I'm...I'm nothing but trouble."  
  
"What?" Roku asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I told him that my Dad doesn't want me seeing him, anymore," Tsukihime replied, causing Roku to gasp before he glanced at Ichiro, who tightly balled his fists to the point where his knuckles were white.  
  
"Ichi..." he whispered.  
  
"I said it doesn't matter!" Ichiro shouted as he attempted to step forward, only to yelp as he slipped off a ledge, causing Tsukihime and Roku to gasp in shock before they grabbed his hand to keep him from falling. Unfortunately, it seemed that gravity wasn't on their side, today, for they all ended up falling into the gorge below, landing on the ground in an awkward pile-up.  
  
"Ugh...thanks for the help, guys...!" Ichiro groaned.  
  
"Tsuki, get your foot outta my face!" Roku shouted.  
  
"Sorry," Tsukihime answered as they all sat up and looked around.  
  
"So...where are we?" asked Ichiro.  
  
"I think we're in the valley near the village," Roku answered. "There should be a way out, somewhere."  
  
"Ugh...what is it with me, falling down things lately?" asked Ichiro as he dusted his pants off. Soon, the three friends began to walk through the valley, trying to find a way out. However, as they walked...they didn't seem to notice the huge shadow that was beginning to crawl toward them.  
  
"You see anything, yet?" asked Tsukihime.  
  
"No," Roku replied. "There should be a strong vine or a slope we can climb."  
  
"Hmm...I don't see anything, yet," Ichiro added as he looked around, too...seeming unaware of the giant creature crawling up behind him. As Tsukihime turned around, however, she gasped upon seeing the creature before she let out a terrified shriek, causing Ichiro to turn and scream upon seeing a gigantic insect with a dark red exoskeleton, eight legs, a curled tail with a stinger at the top, four glowing red eyes, and two huge pincers.  
  
"RUN!!!" Roku yelled, and soon the trio scattered, just as the insect spewed a light green fluid from the tip of its tail...which caused the ground to melt. The kids ran and hid behind a rock, avoiding the creature's sight and taking a moment to catch their breath.  
  
"W-w-what is that thing?!" Ichiro questioned.  
  
"My Mom and Dad fought something like that, before, with Uncle Inuyasha," Roku answered. "It's a poisonous insect from the continent."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ichiro realized. "My Dad told me about that thing. The last time he fought something like it, it happened when a moth demon named Menomaru showed up, and he was from the continent, too!"  
  
"If a scorpion is from the continent, what's it doing here?!" Tsukihime asked.  
  
"I don't know," Roku replied before he looked up...only to gasp, "BUT IT'S HEADED THIS WAY!!"  
  
Upon hearing, the trio scattered again, just as the scorpion charged at their hiding place and bashed through it with little to no effort. It screeched as it turned around to chase after its prey, and as the kids ran, Ichiro could only think of one thing to do.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" he screamed.  
  


XXX

"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I...I thought I heard something," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Really?" Miroku asked as he turned around. "What was it?"  
  
"I...I think it sounded like Ichiro," Inuyasha answered, "but that can't be right. He's supposed to be at home with Kagome, Yamako, and Sanka."  
  
"...You don't think he snuck off again, do you?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"No...he promised he'd stay at home, this time," Inuyasha said.  
  
_'At least...I hope he did...'_ he thought.  
  
"INUYASHA!! MIROKU!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked up to see Sango and Kohaku, riding on the back of Kirara.  
  
"You have to come quick!" Sango shouted. "There's trouble!!"  
  
"Sango, Kohaku, what's wrong?!" Miroku asked.  
  
"Giant scorpion in the valley!!" Kohaku answered. "Inuyasha...Ichiro, Roku, and Tsukihime are down there!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide before he suddenly ran off, faster than Miroku could even blink. Luckily for him, though, Sango brought Kirara down so that her husband could hitch a ride, sitting behind Kohaku before the nekomata flew off after Inuyasha. As Inuyasha ran...he mentally prayed to whatever god there was that he would make it in time.  
  


XXX

Not too far away, Koga ran through the forest and leaped across boulders before he jumped onto a cliff, staring at the horizon until he saw a huge cloud of dust rising from the valley...and he could hear a loud shriek that followed.  
  
"Tsukihime!" he cried before he ran off in the direction the dust cloud came from.  
  


XXX

The scorpion screeched as it stabbed the ground with its stinger, narrowly missing Tsukihime as she jumped out of the way while Ichiro and Roku darted this way and that, trying to avoid the massive insect's pincers. At one point, it almost had Roku in its claw, but he ducked away in time as the scorpion ended up grabbing a giant boulder instead, crushing it in seconds flat. It soon turned its attention back on Tsukihime, who gasped as she tried to run, but she ended up tripping on a rock and falling to the ground, scraping her knee.  
  
"Tsuki!!" Ichiro cried as he and Roku ran to her aid.  
  
"Are you all right?!" Roku asked.  
  
"I hurt my knee," Tsukihime answered, but then the scorpion let out another screech as it charged. Ichiro gasped, but then put on a determined face as he drew his sword and pointed it at the beast...but it didn't stop its charge.  
  
"Roku, get Tsuki to safety!" Ichiro shouted.  
  
"Ichi, what are you doing?!" Roku questioned.  
  
"You don't know how to use a sword, yet!!" Tsukihime cried, but even then, Ichiro did not run...even though every part of his body was screaming at him to do so. As the scorpion drew closer, Ichiro screwed his eyes shut, just as the monstrous insect raised its pincer...but the impact never came. As Ichiro opened his eyes, he gasped upon seeing none other than his father, standing between him and the giant scorpion...using his left hand to hold the insect's claw back.  
  
Inuyasha glared up at the scorpion, his golden eyes aglow with fury...and as he growled, he squeezed the beast's claw until its exoskeleton cracked. Then, with a harsh yank, he ripped the scorpion's claw right off, causing it to screech in pain as it backed away.  
  
At that moment, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara arrived.  
  
"There it is!" Kohaku exclaimed as he pointed at the scorpion, and Sango prepared to grab her Hiraikotsu and head down...only for Miroku to hold his staff out in front of her.  
  
"Hold it," he said. "I think we should let Inuyasha handle this."  
  
Sango blinked in confusion, but then she noticed the serious expression on her husband's face before her own eyes widened and she backed away.  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand on the _Tetsusaiga's_ hilt and drew it from its sheath, the blade enlarging from his demonic energy. Then, with a furious roar...Inuyasha lunged at the scorpion and slashed off its stinger, then proceeded to lop off its other claw. The insect screeched as it continued to back away, unable to fight back...but Inuyasha didn't relent. He held the _Tetsusaiga_ high above his head and then slammed it down, the resulting Wind Scar completely obliterating the scorpion.  
  
The kids gaped in disbelief as the scorpion was reduced to nothing but hunks of flesh and green blood. At that point, Koga finally arrived on the other side of the valley and gaped upon seeing Inuyasha destroy the scorpion...but then he saw Tsukihime down below, holding her knee. He gasped before he quickly ran to his eldest daughter's side, and Miroku and Sango ran to their son in turn.  
  
"Roku!" Sango cried as she held her son. "Oh, thank goodness..."  
  
"Are you all right?" Miroku asked as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom and Dad," Roku answered.  
  
"What are you doing out here?!" asked Kohaku. "You could've been eaten alive, you know! Or worse!"  
  
"I saw Ichiro and Tsukihime headed into the forest, so I followed them," Roku answered. "I was just trying to keep them out of trouble! I swear!"  
  
"Are you all right, Tsuki?" Koga asked as he gently picked his daughter up, bridal style.  
  
"Daddy," Tsukihime said, but then winced as she held her scraped knee. "Ow...!"  
  
"...Come on," Koga said as he turned and walked off. "I'm taking you home, right now."  
  
"But Daddy-" Tsukihime started.  
  
"No buts!" Koga spat. "I should've known Mutt, Jr. would put you in danger, again..."  
  
Tsukihime whimpered worriedly while her father continued to walk away.  
  
As for Inuyasha, he stood there, still tightly gripping the hilt of his sword. Ichiro gulped nervously before he began to approach his father, hesitantly.  
  
"...Uh...D-Dad, I-" Ichiro started, only for Inuyasha to turn and glare at him, which made him shrink back.  
  
"You deliberately disobeyed me...!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"But...but Dad, I'm sorry," Ichiro said, weakly.  
  
"Let's go home!" Inuyasha barked...and soon, Ichiro sighed as he walked after his father, and Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Roku rode on Kirara's back.  
  
One thing was for certain...when Ichiro got home, he was not going to be let off so easily.  
  


XXX

Concurrently, at Shiroizume's castle...the great tiger demon stared down into a cauldron of sorts, staring at an elixir...and in it, he could see Inuyasha's image.  
  
"So...this is Inuyasha," he said with a dark chuckle. "Toga's bastard child...and he inherited his treasured sword, the mighty _Tetsusaiga_ , no less." He then spat on the floor. "Such a powerful sword...wasted on a half-demon. Pitiful."  
  
Not too far from him, he heard the sound of wailing echoing in the darkness, causing him to growl as he walked up to a dungeon cell, where both Rin and Taisetsu sat, the latter crying inconsolably while the former tried her hardest to calm down her son.  
  
"BE QUIET!!" Shiroizume yelled as he banged his fist against the cell door, causing Rin to gasp...and Taisetsu's cries momentarily ceased. However, he soon whimpered before he started to bawl, again.  
  
"Shh~!" Rin shushed, gently. "It's all right, Tai. Everything will be okay. Mama's here. Mama's got you."  
  
Shiroizume growled before he walked away.  
  
"I'll deal with you two, later," he said. "For now...I must prepare to pay a visit to Inuyasha." He chuckled sinisterly as he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Rin to comfort poor frightened Taisetsu.  
  
"It's okay, Tai," Rin whispered, causing Taisetsu to sniffle and look up at her. "Your father's on his way here. I know he is."  
  
"...Dada...?" Taisetsu whimpered with wet eyes and a runny nose, causing Rin to smile and nod her head.  
  
"That's right," Rin whispered as she kissed the crescent moon mark on his forehead. "Your father will come and save us. I believe in him."  
  
Taisetsu nodded before he rested his head against his mother's bosom while she gently rocked back and forth.


	6. Ch. 5- Hurtful Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Inuyasha and Ichiro get back home, they get into an argument which ends with Inuyasha taking Ichiro's sword. Angered, Ichiro shouts that he hates his father, leaving Inuyasha stunned and heartbroken. When things don't get better the next day, Kagome decides to talk to Ichiro and see if she can convince him to apologize to Inuyasha...but they are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

When Inuyasha arrived later that night with Ichiro, Kagome knew right away that something wasn't right. Her husband's visage was displaying a wave of strong anger not too different from the kind of expression he had back when she first met him...and he Ichiro did not engage in the usual lighthearted scuffling. Her eldest son looked no better: she had never seen him look so nervous before, ears drooped and eyes cast to the ground, avoiding his father's gaze.  
  
The moment they got inside...all hell broke loose. Inuyasha's angry voice shook the whole house, sending Yamako, Sanka, and even Shippo into hiding behind Kagome, who gaped as she watched her half-demon husband shouting at their son, who could only bark back in his attempts to justify himself.  
  
"Does everything I tell you just go right over your head, Ichiro?!" Inuyasha questioned. "Does it?!"  
  
"You just don't understand!!" Ichiro shouted.  
  
"Oh, I understand!!" Inuyasha spat. "I understand you're a stubborn little brat who doesn't like to do what his parents tell him to do!! All you do is go off looking for trouble and drag your friends into it!!!"  
  
"I don't mean to!!" Ichiro yelled.  
  
"Really?!" Inuyasha asked. "Because I'm starting to wonder!!"  
  
"It's not my fault, Dad!!" Ichiro shouted.  
  
"Not your fault?!" Inuyasha repeated. "Ichiro, you disobeyed me!! You think that everything is a game to you!! I ask you to be responsible, and it's like you don't hear me!!!"  
  
"But Dad-" Ichiro started.  
  
"No! I don't wanna hear any excuses!!" Inuyasha interjected. "Whatever you have to say, just save it!!" He then eyed Ichiro's sword, still tied to his back, before his eyes narrowed. "In fact...give me this!!"  
  
He soon snatched the sword off his son's back, causing him to gasp in shock.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?!" Ichiro questioned.  
  
"I thought you were ready for a sword," Inuyasha began, "but clearly, I was wrong! You're not getting this back until you prove you've earned it!!"  
  
"But Dad!" Ichiro cried.  
  
"Not another word!!" Inuyasha shouted. "You hear me?! Not ONE word!!"  
  
Ichiro's eyes widened as he watched his father open up a nearby closet, which he placed the sword in before he closed it, then barred it shut with a wooden board...and that's when the quarter-demon felt something well up inside him...something that had been building up for the past few days. Soon, Ichiro's eyes narrowed and a scowl formed on his face, his hands balling up into fists.  
  
"...Fine," he said as his eyes began to sting with tears. "Then here's three words...I HATE YOU!!"  
  
Kagome gasped, as did Yamako and Sanko while Shippo just stood there, gaping in utter disbelief...but Inuyasha...he stood there, lips parted and eyes wide in shock. He felt his heart clench tight in his chest and he could find no words to speak. He had heard such words, before, but...he never once thought he would hear them from his own son.  
  
Ichiro sniffed before he wiped his tears away from his face and hurried up the stairs.  
  
"Ichiro!" Kagome called as she attempted to follow, but alas, her large belly could only allow her to waddle awkwardly and slow her down. "Ichiro Higurashi, you get back down here and apologize to your father, right this instant!!"  
  
"No! Leave me alone!!" Ichiro shouted, and not long after, Kagome could hear the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut. She sighed before she looked over at Inuyasha, who still had his back turned while Shippo, Yamako, and Sanka approached him.  
  
"H...hey, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" Yamako asked as he tugged at his father's sleeve.  
  
"Daddy?" Sanka called, worriedly.  
  
"...He...he hates me..." Inuyasha whispered in a small, broken voice. "Ichi hates me...!"  
  
"...Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she approached her husband and hugged him from behind, even though her pregnant belly got a bit in the way.  
  


XXX

The following day at the Wolf Demon Clan's den, Tsukihime lied in a corner, sniffling as she hugged herself. Her rear end still stung from the fierce paddling she got from Koga, yesterday. Now, she didn't even want to look at her father...who could only look at her, guiltily.  
  
"Uh...Tsuki?" Koga asked.  
  
"Go away," Tsukihime replied, bitterly, causing her father to sigh before he began to walk out of the den while Ayame stood by him...and she didn't look very pleased, either.  
  
"Well, Koga, I hope you're satisfied," Ayame said. "On top of spanking Tsuki, you also forbade her from seeing her best friend, again."  
  
"I was just trying to do the right thing, Ayame," Koga argued.  
  
"Yes, but in doing so, you've lost your daughter's respect," Ayame countered. "Koga...just because you're her father, it doesn't mean you always know what's best for Tsukihime, and it's not like Ichiro meant to put her danger!"  
  
"He could've fooled me..." Koga grumbled.  
  
"Now, stop it!" Ayame shouted, causing him to wince. "Koga, admit it. You just never liked Ichiro because he's Inuyasha's son, and you hated the fact that our daughter is friends with him! For goodness sake, it's been years, now! Let it go, already!"  
  
"But...Ayame-" Koga started.  
  
"If you won't do it for me, do it for Tsukihime, at least," Ayame interjected. "...Please, Koga..."  
  
Koga's eyes softened before he glanced over at Tsukihime, who still lied curled up on her hay bed. Hasu and Hoshi sat with their older sister, trying to comfort her...but it didn't seem to have the desired effect. The Wolf Demon Clan leader could only sigh, quietly, while Ayame crossed her arms, sternly.  
  
"...Dammit..." Koga cursed under his breath.  
  


XXX

The following day...  
  
"You're not serious!"  
  
"Yeah...he said those words, right out of his own mouth."  
  
Kagome stood outside of Miroku and Sango's house with Roku sitting on the porch with Miroku. The priestess had just conveyed to her demon slayer friend what had transpired between Inuyasha and Ichiro the night before and needless to say, Sango was shocked beyond all reasoning, and Roku, who was listening in, was just as shocked as his mother.  
  
"I can't believe Ichiro actually said that to Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed. "That boy practically worships the ground he walks on!"  
  
"I know," Kagome said. "And Inuyasha was so hurt...I never saw him look so heartbroken before."  
  
"I suppose Inuyasha's taking it the hardest," Miroku said.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha," Sango said, sadly. "I mean...I know Miroku and I get into arguments with our kids, sometimes, but it was never this bad."  
  
"I just hope Ichiro talks to his dad, again," Kagome replied. "I hate seeing them fight like this."  
  
"Well, I don't know if it will help," Miroku began, "but if you want my advice, I'd say just wait it out and see how things go, and if Ichiro hasn't apologized yet, then you'll have to try and convince him to."  
  
"Of course, you know that Ichi's about as stubborn as Inuyasha and you, put together," Sango added.  
  
"I know," Kagome answered. "That's what I'm afraid of." She then turned and began to walk away. "Well, I gotta get home before Inuyasha starts fretting."  
  
"Wait!" Sango called. "Do you want to take Kirara?"  
  
"No, Sango, I need to walk around every once in a while," Kagome answered. "Otherwise, I'll be as big as a house." She then waved to Sango. "See you later!"  
  
"See you!" Sango waved after her as Kagome began the long walk back home.  
  
"Hey, Mom? Dad?" Roku asked, prompting his mother and father to look at him. "Does Ichiro really hate Uncle Inuyasha, now?"  
  
"Oh, no, sweetheart," Sango assured. "Ichiro just hated what his father did, that's all."  
  
"Ichiro looks up to his father, just as you look up to me and your sisters look up to your mother," Miroku replied. "I'm sure that before too long, Ichiro will realize how much his father means to him."  
  
"...I hope so," Roku said, worriedly.  
  


XXX

Inuyasha sat outside on the porch, looking even more morose than he did last night. He had dark circles under his eyes, his silvery-white hair was frazzled, and his ears sagged at the sides of his head. Yamako sat at his father's right side while Sanka sat at his left, both of them blinking worriedly at him.  
  
"Daddy?" Sanka asked.  
  
"Why don't you say something?" Yamako asked as he tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve, but got no reaction.  
  
At that moment, Kagome finally arrived home and noticed her husband's sullen expression.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome greeted.  
  
"Yeah, hey..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Where's Ichiro?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Gone," Inuyasha replied. "Went off somewhere."  
  
"Is he still not talking to you?!" Kagome asked before she sighed and headed inside, and when she came back out, she had her bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back.  
  
"Mommy, where are you going?" Yamako asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go find your brother," Kagome answered. "Knowing him, he probably didn't go far."  
  
"W-wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he stood up. "Maybe I should go, instead! You just got through a long walk to get back here!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm fine," Kagome assured. "I know how Ichiro can be. He probably went off to his little sulking place. We both know it's right nearby!"  
  
"Well, at least let me carry you-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you stop it?!" Kagome questioned. "I am so sick and tired of you always treating me like I'm a helpless child! You do this to me, each and every time I'm pregnant!!"  
  
"But-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of getting from one place to the other without your help!" Kagome cut him off. "I'll be right back, all right? Sheesh!" She prepared to walk away...until she noticed Inuyasha's sullen face looking even more sullen. He had his eyes cast to the ground and he rubbed his left arm, sadly...which caused her to sigh.  
  
_'Damn these pregnancy hormones of mine...'_ she thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, causing him to look up at her. "If I'm not back in 10 minutes, come and look for me."  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly at that, which caused her to smile in turn before she began to walk off.  
  


XXX

Ichiro sat at the edge of his little pond, glaring at his reflection as he hugged his knees. He picked up a small rock before he tossed it into the water, which rippled slightly from the disturbance before it settled. Then, Ichiro as he looked down at his side...and then, his ears twitched as he heard footsteps approach, but he didn't turn to see who it was. He could tell by her scent that it was his mother.  
  
"I thought you might be here," Kagome said as she sat down on her knees and placed her bow beside her. "Ichi...will you please go back and talk to your dad?"  
  
"No," Ichiro replied, bluntly. "I hate him."  
  
"You don't hate him, Ichi," Kagome said. "You just hate how he reacted."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Ichiro replied. "No matter what I do, I'm always doing something wrong! I'm just..." He heaved a small sigh. "...I'm nothing but trouble..."  
  
"Oh, Ichi," Kagome whispered as she put her arm around her son's shoulders. "It's all right, honey..."  
  
"...Maybe I should just run away and never come back," Ichiro said. "Maybe you, Dad, Yama, San, and all my friends are better off without me."  
  
"...You know who you sound like, right now?" Kagome asked. "You sound like me."  
  
"Huh?" Ichiro muttered. "Like you?"  
  
"Ichi, there was a time that I felt like I didn't belong with your father or my friends," Kagome said. "I thought that I was just in the way, so...I thought that maybe it was better if I stayed at my old home with my Mom, my Grandpa, and your Uncle Sota."  
  
"What made you decide to stay?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"...Your father," Kagome answered with a warm smile. "He made me realize how much he needed me."  
  
"...Keh," Ichiro scoffed. "It's different with me, though...no one's gonna need me around."  
  
"I need you," Kagome said. "Your brother and sister need you and so will the baby."  
  
"What about Dad?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"He'll need you, too," Kagome answered. "He'll need you to help him take care of things when he's not around. Remember? You're the man of the house when he's not home...and maybe one day, he'll take you with him on his little demon exterminations."  
  
Ichiro stared at his mother, but he still didn't seem very convinced.  
  
"Ichi," Kagome began, "I know it's hard, right now, but...you'll come to realize that your dad only wants what's best for you. Being a parent's not easy...but it's worth it."  
  
Ichiro looked down at the pond once more, then back up at his mother.  
  
"So...what do you think?" Kagome asked.  
  
"...I think I'm ready to talk to Dad, now," Ichiro answered, causing Kagome to smile as she hugged him tightly, causing him to return her embrace.  
  
"I knew you'd make the right decision," she whispered as she lightly pressed her lips against her son's forehead, causing him to smile. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
"Mm!" Ichiro nodded as he prepared to leave, but he noticed that Kagome struggled a bit in her attempt. He went up and gently pushed her up to her feet, causing her to smile at him gratefully. Ichiro chuckled before he turned to leave...only to gasp and stop right in his tracks as his eyes went wide.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome hummed as she noticed her son's sudden nervousness. "Ichiro? What's wrong?" As she looked in the direction of Ichiro's gaze...she gasped as she found herself at the face of Shiroizume, who stood in the shadows of the trees with a wicked grin, his orange eyes glowing with malicious intent.  
  
"Hello, there, miss," he said. "Do you mind if I ask you and the boy something?"  
  
"...Who are you?" Kagome asked as she gently pulled Ichiro close to her.  
  
"Ah, yes, where are my manners?" Shiroizume asked. "My name is Shiroizume...and I seek the one known as Inuyasha. Perhaps you know of him?"


	7. Ch. 6- Shiroizume Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha comes to Ichiro and Kagome's rescue...but it is soon revealed that he isn't much of a match for Shiroizume, who manages to defeat him, Miroku, and Sango in battle. Challenging Inuyasha, Shiroizume kidnaps Kagome and takes her away to his castle, leaving Ichiro remorseful of his actions. Just as Inuyasha declares that he will rescue Kagome, Myoga comes bearing information about Shiroizume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Inuyasha's ears twitched nervously. He could smell it...a change in the air. This unfamiliar scent of tiger...and it was coming from the same direction that Kagome left to find Ichiro.  
  
Something wasn't right. Kagome had been gone for more than ten minutes, now. What was she doing? Had she found Ichiro yet?  
  
...Or maybe...  
  
"Daddy?" Sanka asked as she looked up at Inuyasha, who glanced down at her. "What's taking Mommy so long?"  
  
"San's right, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "Even if Kagome's pregnant, it shouldn't take her this long to walk back from wherever she is, right?"  
  
"...Shippo," Inuyasha spoke. "Can you watch Yama and San for me? I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure," Shippo nodded, and soon, Inuyasha took off running, following his wife and son's scents.  
  
 _'Kagome and Ichiro are in danger...I just know it!!'  
_

XXX

Kagome held Ichiro close to her, the two of them staring at Shiroizume, who smirked at them with glinting fangs.  
  
"Come now," he said. "Surely, you must know Inuyasha...he lives around here, does he not?"  
  
"I don't see a reason to tell you," Kagome answered as she backed away.  
  
"Yeah! What do you want with my Dad, anyway?!" Ichiro asked, only to quickly gasp and cover his mouth. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"Ichiro...!" Kagome scolded, softly.  
  
"Ah, so you are his son, are you, my boy?" asked Shiroizume before he glanced at Kagome. "Then you, priestess...you must be Inuyasha's mate."  
  
Kagome only glared at Shiroizume, tightly clutching her son's shoulders.  
  
"What's with the looks?" asked Shiroizume. "There's no need for such tension, my dear woman." He then stepped forward...prompting Kagome to raise her bow with an arrow already placed on the string.  
  
"Don't you take another step towards us!" she shouted. "I mean it!"  
  
"Mom!" Ichiro exclaimed.  
  
"...You think I'm afraid of a pregnant wench and her measly arrows?" Shiroizume inquired as he stepped forward, prompting Kagome to loose the arrow, which streaked through the air while leaving a glittering trail of light. It whizzed past Shiroizume, who yelled as he held his cheek, then pulled it away to see a sizeable cut.  
  
"You bitch...!" Shiroizume cursed as Kagome prepared another arrow.  
  
"Maybe my powers aren't as strong when I'm pregnant," she said, "but that doesn't mean I can't fight back!"  
  
"Hmph," Shiroizume scoffed as he drew his sword. "Let's see how you fare against my blade, priestess."  
  
Kagome snarled, but she didn't back away, while Ichiro gasped and stood in front of his mother with his arms outstretched, protectively.  
  
"You get away from us!!" Ichiro shouted. "Don't come any closer, or else!!"  
  
"Or else what, boy?" asked Shiroizume.  
  
"Or else THIS!!!"  
  
Shiroizume turned around, only to block the blade of the _Tetsusaiga_...and came face to face with Inuyasha's snarling visage.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Dad, you're here!" Ichiro cried.  
  
"Kagome, take Ichi and get outta here, right now!" Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"Be careful, Inuyasha!" Kagome called as Ichiro began to drag her away, but was careful not to make her move too quickly. As for Inuyasha, he growled as he glared at Shiroizume, who smirked as he pushed back against the _Tetsusaiga_ with his own sword. Inuyasha grunted as he tried to push him back, and yet, it felt like his sword wouldn't budge.  
  
"So...you are Inuyasha," Shiroizume said.  
  
"That depends on who's asking!" Inuyasha barked. "Who the hell are you?! Why are you attacking my wife and son?!!"  
  
"Why?" Shiroizume asked. "Well, my friend...it's simply a matter of revenge."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha asked. "What did my family ever do to you?!!"  
  
"Oh, they didn't do anything to me," Shiroizume said. "It's what your father did."  
  
"My...my Father?!" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"And since your father's dead," Shiroizume began, "I suppose you and your brother will have to do!!" He then raised his right arm...and swung.  
  


XXX

Miroku looked up as he felt a sudden chill go down his spine, something his son noticed while holding Shio in his lap.  
  
"What's wrong, Dad?" Roku asked. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"...I'm not sure," Miroku answered. "I sense a strong demonic presence."  
  
"Huh?" Roku muttered. "Where?"  
  
Suddenly, Miroku spotted something flying through the air. It looked red...and there was a bit of silver, too. Suddenly, the monk gasped in shock before he grabbed his sons and pulled them out of the way...just as Inuyasha suddenly crashed on the porch.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Miroku questioned. "Where did you come from?!!"  
  
"Urgh...!" Inuyasha grunted as he sat up, and suddenly, Sango and the twins came around from the backyard of their house, along with Kohaku and Kirara.  
  
"What's going on?!" asked Sango.  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha?!" asked Haruhana. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Just then, someone else appeared: Shiroizume, flying through the air...and gently floating to the ground. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and their children all gasped as the tiger demon glared at them, while Inuyasha grunted as he used the _Tetsusaiga_ as leverage to pull himself to his feet. Shiroizume chuckled as he stared at the group, just as several villagers began to gather from within their homes, wondering what all the commotion was. However, the moment they saw that the great tiger demon standing before Inuyasha, they immediately began to back away. At that moment, Kagome and Ichiro arrived at the scene but made sure not to get too close. Kagome gasped silently upon seeing her husband already mildly scuffed up, then glanced back at Shiroizume, who cricked his neck left and right.  
  
"Inuyasha...!" Kagome whispered, worriedly.  
  
"It's okay, Mom!" Ichiro said. "Dad will take care of him! ...Right?"  
  
"Kohaku, get the village evacuated!" Sango ordered. "Take the kids with you!"  
  
"Right!" Kohaku nodded.  
  
"Mom, wait!" Shiratsuki exclaimed. "Maybe Haruhana and I can help-"  
  
"No, girls!" Miroku interrupted while holding his trusty staff. "Trust us...you're not ready for this kind of demon, yet."  
  
The twins gasped silently before they looked at each other, then back at their parents and saw their serious expressions. They both swallowed thickly before they began to follow their uncle, who ushered them and their younger brothers onto a transformed Kirara.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" asked Shio, worriedly.  
  
"Trust us, Shio," Roku said. "Mom and Dad will be fine. Right now, we gotta worry about ourselves!"  
  
"Kirara, get them out of here!" Kohaku ordered, and with a roar, Kirara soon flew off.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Roku called. "Be careful!"  
  
"Everyone, get out of here, now! Hurry!" Sango called out.  
  
"Hurry and go!!" Miroku shouted. "Trust us, this isn't the best place to be, right now!!"  
  
Upon hearing that, the villagers soon ran out as fast as they could, though some stopped to help the sick or elderly to make sure they got away safely. Kohaku went with them, just to make sure there were no stragglers, and getting help from several men as he did. With the village empty, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were free to fight as they pleased without worrying about anyone getting caught in the crossfire. Kagome and Ichiro also maintained a safe distance from the village, watching intently.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stared at their foe, who glowered at them with a calm, cold face. He growled deep in his throat while Inuyasha snarled, his hands tightly gripping the Tetsusaiga. Shiroizume chuckled darkly as he brandished his own sword.  
  
"I can't believe Toga actually left you his prized sword," said the great tiger demon. "What a foolish decision...entrusting the mighty Tetsusaiga to a weakling half-demon."  
  
"Are you gonna just keep gabbing or are you gonna fight?!" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Oh, I will," Shiroizume answered. "By all means...show me what you can do."  
  
Inuyasha growled before he charged at Shiroizume, who remained standing in his one spot.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha!!" Sango cried.  
  
"WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha roared as he slammed his mighty blade against the ground, creating a powerful shockwave of demonic energy...but Shiroizume wasn't at all fazed. He simply gripped the blade of his Dao saber and swung it in a circular motion, creating a powerful whirlwind that ended up canceling out the Wind Scar and nearly knocking Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango off their feet.  
  
"Is that all?" Shiroizume asked. "Surely you can do better than that..."  
  
"Don't you fucking mess with me!!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped into the air, holding the Tetsusaiga over his head and swinging it downward, but Shiroizume only grinned as he blocked the blade with his own. Inuyasha grunted as he tried to push against his opponent, who only grinned before he easily pushed him back with little to no effort, causing him to crash against the ground. However, he turned and saw Miroku rush at him from the right with his staff held high, but the great tiger demon held up his sword and held him back.  
  
" _Hiraikotsu!!_ " Sango shouted as she threw her trusty giant boomerang at Shiroizume, who easily ducked out of the way before turning to face the demon slayer, who yelled as she jumped over her husband while holding out her hidden blade from within her armor. Shiroizume smirked before he grabbed Sango by the wrist, then swung around and slammed her into Miroku, causing them both to crash to the ground.  
  
"UGH!!" Miroku cried.  
  
"Rrrgh...dammit!" Sango cursed as she tried to stand, only to gasp as Shiroizume approached her and Miroku...only to stop when he heard a loud yell coming from behind. As he turned around, he saw Inuyasha charging at him while holding the _Tetsusaiga_ , its blade alit with flames while the back of the sword was aligned with dragon scales.  
  
"Well," Shiroizume mused, "that's a new one."  
  
He then jumped out of the way and onto the roof of a hut.  
  
"Not that I'm impressed, mind you," he added before he made another swing with his blade, creating another blast of wind that created a large fissure in the ground and destroying several other huts. Luckily, though, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango managed to get out of the way before they were caught in the blast. All the while, Kagome and Ichiro watched, worriedly as the battle went on, the former gently gripping her son's shoulders.  
  
Sparks flew through the air as Inuyasha and Shiroizume clashed blades, but then the latter grinned as he held out his left hand and flexed his fingers, causing the joints to pop, and then he swiped his claws at the former, leaving a large gash in his left arm.  
  
"AGH!!" Inuyasha cried as he backed away while gripping his wound, but he wouldn't back down, just yet. He swung the _Tetsusaiga_ at Shiroizume's right, causing him to block his strike. However, in doing so, he left his back exposed, leaving Sango to run up to him while holding the _Hiraikotsu_. However, Shiroizume turned around and smacked the weapon out of her hand before kicking her in the chest, causing her to cough up blood as she felt a sickening crack coming from her ribcage, and then Shiroizume grabbed her by the throat and tossed her away as if she were as light as a ragdoll, sending her crashing against the ground.  
  
"Sango!!" Miroku cried as he ran to tend to his wife. "Sango, are you all right?!"  
  
"Ugh...my ribs...!!" Sango grunted as she held the right side of her chest.  
  
"Look out!!" Inuyasha called out, causing Miroku and Sango to look up and see Shiroizume raising his sword, the blade pointing straight toward the heavens...where dark clouds swirled above. Then, his sword began to crackle with dark red lightning.  
  
"I'm afraid this ends here," said Shiroizume. "Such a shame...though I do commemorate you for putting up a good fight...it just wasn't good enough." He then grinned, maliciously. "With that...I bid you farewell." He then pointed his sword at Miroku and Sango, who gasped before they embraced each other...but just as the lightning drew close, Inuyasha jumped in the way, only to scream in pain as the lightning struck him.  
  
"DAD!!!" Ichiro screamed.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango cried.  
  


XXX

  
At Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Shippo gasped in horror as he saw the powerful lightning blast that hit the village, and Yamako and Sanka both stood behind him, watching worriedly.  
  
"You two, wait here!" Shippo answered as he jumped over the railing and ran as fast as he could to the village.  
  


XXX

Inuyasha screamed as the lightning coursed through his body. His body became charred and a large gash formed on his chest. Soon, the lightning stopped...and Inuyasha fell to the ground, panting heavily.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Miroku cried as he ran up to him.  
  
"Are you all right?!" asked Sango.  
  
"Ugh...uuunnh...!!" Inuyasha groaned, barely conscious.  
  
"Well...you're still alive after taking the full brunt of my attack?" asked Shiroizume. "Perhaps you really are Toga's son...in more ways than one."  
  
"Rrgh...damn you...!" Inuyasha cursed as he tried to force himself to stand.  
  
"Listen well, Inuyasha," Shiroizume said. "As much as I would love to kill you here and now...I need you alive. I merely came to test you, is all...and so far, I'm a bit disappointed. I'll tell you what...if you so wish to challenge me, then come and find me in my castle."  
  
Inuyasha panted as he glared at Shiroizume.  
  
"And just to give you a little...incentive," the great tiger demon said...before he suddenly jumped into the air...and landed right in front of Kagome, who gasped.  
  
"Mom!!" Ichiro cried.  
  
"Kagome! Run!!" Inuyasha yelled, but before she could turn around, Kagome found herself caught in Shiroizume's grasp!  
  
"No! Put me down!!" Kagome cried as she tried to struggle, but then Shiroizume took off into the air!  
  
"If you want your wife back alive," Shiroizume began, "come to my castle in three days!! If you can, that is...ahahahaha!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"MOM!!!" Ichiro cried as he tried to chase after Shiroizume. "MOOOOOOOOM!!!"  
  
"ICHIRO!!! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome, no!!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to stand up, again, only to collapse from his injuries. "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Then, all at once...everything Inuyasha went black.  
  


XXX

The sounds of muffled voices were the only things that reached his ears...but slowly, the sound became clearer. He groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. At first, his vision was blurry, but as it cleared, he saw himself staring at the faces of Yamako and Sanka.  
  
"Daddy!" Sanka cried as she and her second older brother hugged Inuyasha, who grunted slightly as they unknowingly hugged his wounds, which were now bandaged.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" Yamako asked, causing Inuyasha to gently hug them, both...only to gasp as he looked around and found himself back in his house, lying on his futon while the fire in the firepit flickered gently. Miroku and Sango sat in one corner while Shippo sat across from them. Outside the window, he could see the darkness of night.  
  
"I'm...I'm back home?" Inuyasha asked, but then he gasped again. "Kagome! Where's-"  
  
"She's gone," Sango answered. "That demon captured her and took her away..." She closed her eyes, sadly. "We're sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
"We were going to follow him," Miroku began, "but we thought it best if your injuries were tended to, first, as well as make sure our children and the rest of the villagers were all right."  
  
"...Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as he tightly clenched his fist. "That bastard...he took her and I couldn't do anything to stop him!"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a small sniffle to the right of him, causing him to turn and see Ichiro...his face buried in his arms as he hugged his knees.  
  
"...I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Dad...it's my fault...!" He looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes red and swollen, his nose running, and fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry! Now Mom and the baby are in danger and it's all my fault! If I had just stayed home like you wanted me to...if I hadn't said those stupid things, last night, then Mom would...!" He sniffled as he tried to wipe his face, but his tears continued to fall, causing everyone in the room to stare at him, feeling nothing but sympathy for the quarter-demon boy.  
  
"Oh, Ichiro..." Sango whispered.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Inuyasha grunted as he stood up and walked up to his son, who sniffled as he stared at his father, whose eyes stared down at him with a quiet intensity. Ichiro swallowed the lump in his throat...and then he closed his eyes, preparing for his father to yell at him.  
  
Instead...Inuyasha got down on his knees...and pulled his oldest son into his arms, causing him to gasp silently.  
  
"...You're...you're not mad at me?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"I was never angry at you, Ichi," Inuyasha replied. "I only yelled because I didn't know what else to do...and I'm so sorry."  
  
Ichiro sniffled as he returned his father's hug, causing Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Yamako, and Sanka to smile.  
  
"Don't worry," Inuyasha whispered. "I'll get your mother and the baby back...I promise."  
  
"...Okay..." Ichiro sniffed...but then, all of a sudden, Inuyasha heard an all-too-familiar sucking sound, as well as a stinging sensation on his neck. He groaned before he raised his hand and swatted at the tiny pest before he pulled his palm away, revealing a flattened Myoga.  
  
"Guh...!" the tiny flea demon groaned. "Squished, again...!"  
  
"You sure know how to kill a moment, don't you, you stupid flea?" Inuyasha asked. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Ugh...!" Myoga grunted as he regained his proper shape. "Well, Master Inuyasha, I...I thought I'd come and see you and see how you were."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "You were hiding nearby and only chose this moment to finally show up, didn't you?!"  
  
Myoga only gulped as sweat fell from his bald head.  
  
"It figures," Shippo bemoaned.  
  
"Never fails," Miroku said.  
  
"Mm-hmm..." Sango nodded.  
  
"So what is it, Myoga?" asked Inuyasha. "Start talkin'!"  
  
"Well, sire, it's about the demon that you just faced," Myoga said. "The great tiger demon...Shiroizume."  
  
"...How do you know about him?" asked Inuyasha with narrowing eyes.


	8. Ch. 7- Toga and Shiroizume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myoga reveals that Shiroizume was once friends with Toga. When Toga was injured in a battle, he brings him to a human mansion, where he meets Izayoi. Shiroizume grows hateful of the mortal woman who stole Toga’s heart and threatens to kill her and the unborn Inuyasha, thus leading to Toga sealing his old friend away. Ichiro feels guilty for unknowingly causing Shiroizume to be set free, but Inuyasha sets out to rescue Kagome…but is he powerful enough to stop him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Myoga sat before the group as they sat around him in a circle, the firepit still crackling. The flea demon had his arms crossed and his head bowed while the others waited for him to speak.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha asked. "Spill it, Myoga. How do you know about Shiroizume?"  
  
"Well, Master Inuyasha," Myoga said, "it was a long time ago, back in the days when your father was still alive."  
  
"Oh, of course, this would have something to do with my Father..." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"You see, a long time ago," Myoga began, "Lord Toga met a great tiger demon from the mainland. Here in our native land, we call him 'Shiroizume', which means 'white claw'."  
  
"So Shiroizume is from the continent?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Precisely," Myoga said. "Lord Toga and Shiroizume were brothers in arms...always fighting side-by-side. At least, that's what I was told."  
  
"Meaning you were hardly around when the action started, as usual," Shippo quipped.  
  
"What happened between them?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well...it's not something I like to remember," Myoga said, grimly. "One day, Lord Toga and Shiroizume were ambushed by the enemy...and it left Lord Toga on the brink of death. Shiroizume carried him through wind and blinding rain, searching for someone to help."  
  


_Flashback_

Shiroizume panted as he carried the injured Toga on his back, piggyback style, trying to shield him from the rain that pelted them. The great dog demon lied limp against him...blood dripping from arrows piercing his flesh. His hair was undone and whipped about wildly in the wind, his breath was shallow, and his eyes were half-lidded and listless.  
  
"Toga!" Shiroizume called over the wind. "Can you hear me?!"  
  
His only response was a weak groan.  
  
"...Hang on, my friend," Shiroizume said as he walked along the mountain path. "Just a bit longer."  
  
As he walked, Shiroizume spotted something in the distance: a mansion, hidden within the mist.  
  
"There!" he exclaimed as he ran toward the mansion walls, being sure to avoid the sight of the guards that stood outside. Using his demonic abilities, he leaped through the air while carrying Toga on his back...and soon landed in the castle garden. As he looked around, he saw the area was empty. Just a few cherry trees and a koi pond.  
  
"...No one here," Shiroizume whispered. "This place reeks of humans...but I suppose we can hide here until your wounds heal properly, Toga."  
  
"Urrrgh..." Toga groaned.  
  
As Shiroizume went to go find a proper hiding place...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Shiroizume gasped as he heard the voice of a woman coming from inside the mansion...and whoever it was, she was coming their way.  
  
"Is someone out there?"  
  
Shiroizume growled before he pulled Toga onto the porch and stood by the door...his hand on the hilt of his sword. Then, the door opened...and suddenly, Shiroizume grabbed a young woman with long, raven locks and many silk robes. She gasped, but he quickly covered her mouth while holding the blade of his sword against her throat.  
  
"Don't make a sound, mortal wench..." Shiroizume whispered, "or else, I'll slit your throat where you stand."  
  
The woman tensed as she glanced back at Shiroizume, who grinned with glinting fangs and eyes glowing.  
  
"Wait...Shiroizume...!"  
  
"Huh?" Shiroizume muttered as he glanced back at Toga, who grunted as he tried to stand, only to collapse against the wall.  
  
"Oh, no!" the woman cried as she ran to his side. "Are you all right?"  
  
"...I...I'm afraid I bit off a bit more than I could chew," Toga answered as he looked into her eyes...and suddenly, his own eyes widened at the sight of her face: two sapphire orbs that were bright as the morning sky and two luscious red lips like two little cherries. The woman gasped silently as she stared into his golden yellow eyes, a tingle going down her spine...however, the moment was short-lived as Toga grunted and clutched at his shoulder.  
  
"Damn...!" he cursed.  
  
"I'll take you inside," the woman whispered as she gently pulled the dog demon general to his feet. "I'll treat your wounds in there."  
  
"Thank you..." Toga said. "Who are you?"  
  
"...Izayoi," the woman answered.  
  


_Flashback pause_

"Mother?!" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Myoga said. "This was how your mother and father met, Master Inuyasha."  
  
"So Shiroizume brought Toga to Izayoi?" asked Sango.  
  
"Not intentionally," Myoga said. "He meant to hide him there until his wounds healed on their own. As time went on, Lord Toga and Lady Izayoi fell in love with each other...however, Shiroizume did not approve of their growing love."  
  
"Why?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"Because, Young Master Ichiro," Myoga began, "being a demon, he was brought up to believe that humans were inferior...and thus, he saw Lady Izayoi as someone who was beneath him as well as Lord Toga. Over time...their friendship changed."  
  


_Flashback resume_

  
"You've been off seeing that wench, again?!"  
  
"She has a name! It's Izayoi!!"  
  
Nearby, a younger Sesshomaru stood on the porch of his family's castle, watching his father argue with Shiroizume.  
  
"We have bigger things to worry about than your silly little crush on that woman!" Shiroizume shouted.  
  
"It is not a crush, Shiroizume!" Toga retorted. "I actually feel something for her! Why can't you be happy for me?!"  
  
"You already have a mate!" Shiroizume shouted. "A fine mate, at that! Not to mention a perfect son, right over there!" He pointed at Sesshomaru, who only stood there with his cold, stoic expression. "Are you seriously betraying them for some mortal woman that you just met?! How can Satomi even allow this?! Don't you love her, at all?!!"  
  
"Of course, I love Satomi!" Toga shouted. "She just understands that I love Izayoi, as well! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be alive, right now! Or did you forget that?!"  
  
"I wasn't trying to seek _her_ help!" Shiroizume barked. "And besides, our battle is Ryukotsusei is approaching! We need to be forming a plan, not fraternizing with humans!!"  
  
"Izayoi has been sick as of late!" Toga replied. "I can't leave her side, right now! This is important!"  
  
"War is more important!!" shouted Shiroizume. "Don't you see what's happening?! That wench has made you soft!!"  
  
"That's not true!" Toga rebuked.  
  
"You'll realize it, sooner or later," Shiroizume began, "and when you do, you're going to be sorry!"  
  
With that, he stormed off...leaving Toga to glare after him. As for Sesshomaru, he quietly harrumphed before he turned and headed into the castle.  
  


_Flashback pause_

"And that was only the start of it," Myoga said.  
  
"So Shiroizume was jealous?" asked Shippo.  
  
"In a way, yes," Myoga nodded. "He was frustrated and confused about Lord Toga's love for Lady Izayoi."  
  
"But...what happened then?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well...I'm afraid this is where Master Inuyasha came into the picture," Myoga said as he glanced up at Inuyasha, who furrowed his brow.  
  
"What do I have to do with this?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Lady Izayoi had taken ill for quite some time," said Myoga, "but then, it was soon revealed why...she was with child. To be more specific...she was pregnant with you, sire."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide.  
  


_Flashback resume_

Deep in a forest, far from Izayoi's mansion...  
  
"What?!" Shiroizume questioned in a booming voice. "What do you mean, she's carrying your child?!"  
  
"It's the only thing that makes sense," Toga replied. "Before she got sick...Izayoi and I consummated our life."  
  
"This is inconceivable...!!" Shiroizume growled. "How could you sully your bloodline like this?! You and that wench, having a child together, and of all things, a half-demon!!!"  
  
"I told you to stop calling her that!!" Toga barked.  
  
"I'll call her whatever I damn well please!!" Shiroizume yelled. "And I'm putting an end to this farce, once and for all!!" He then pushed his way past his old friend.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Toga asked.  
  
"I'm going to dispatch that wench and that half-breed child of hers before it's even born," said Shiroizume. "Maybe then, you'll finally come to your senses."  
  
Toga's eyes went wide...but then he growled as they began to flash a deep red and his fangs grew sharper. Suddenly, Shiroizume turned around, only to yell in pain as Toga suddenly swiped his claws at his face. He grunted as he held his left eye...and as he pulled away, two claw marks formed, dripping with blood. Shiroizume gaped in disbelief before he looked up at Toga, who glared at him.  
  
"You...you betray me?!" Shiroizume questioned.  
  
"No, Shiroizume," Toga said. "You betrayed me...I won't let you hurt Izayoi or our child! Not while I still draw breath!"  
  
"...Then I will make sure that you breathe your last," Shiroizume replied...and soon, the two demons were enshrouded in a cloud of silver and red smoke...and as they emerged...they were soon in the form of a giant dog and tiger, respectively.  
  
With a roar, they lunged at each other...preparing to fight to the death.  
  


_Flashback end_

"The battle between Lord Toga and Shiroizume shook the earth," Myoga said. "Despite being at an advantage...Lord Toga chose not to kill his old friend. Instead, he spared him in the name of their past friendship." He then closed his eyes. "He dragged him into a cave and sealed him inside."  
  
"Psh..." Inuyasha scoffed. "Father sure has a bad habit of sealing his enemies instead of killing them."  
  
"Uh...wait," Ichiro said. "Old Man Myoga? This seal that Grandpa Toga used to seal Shiroizume into the cave...was it a...giant claw, by any chance?"  
  
"Hmm?" the others hummed.  
  
"Why, yes, that's exactly what he used!" Myoga answered. "Lord Toga pinned Shiroizume inside the cave using one of his claws...but...how did you know, Young Master Ichiro?"  
  
"...I really messed up," Ichiro muttered as he gripped his head.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ichiro?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's my fault!" Ichiro cried. "I'm the one who released Shiroizume!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Remember when you found me, Tsukihime, and Roku inside that cave?" asked Ichiro. "Well...we actually found Shiroizume inside. I saw the claw that pierced his chest and Tsukihime dared me to touch it...and when I did, the claw started glowing! I think that's when the seal got undone!"  
  
"But why?" Sango asked.  
  
"Perhaps the claw reacted when it sensed someone carrying the blood of Lord Toga within them," said Myoga.  
  
"This is my fault," Ichiro said. "I caused Shiroizume to be set free...and now he's got Mom!"  
  
"And I told you we were gonna get her back," Inuyasha said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "and that's what I'm gonna do, starting right now."  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "Let's not be rash! You're still injured!"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked. "I'm going and no one's stopping me!"  
  
"Then let us at least go with you!" Sango answered.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Inuyasha questioned. "You're just as hurt as I am!"  
  
"Sango-" Miroku started.  
  
"Now don't try to change my mind!" Sango argued. "We're a team...and if we have to face Shiroizume together, then so be it!"  
  
"I'm going, too!" Shippo added. "I'm not gonna be some coward who runs away at the first sign of trouble, anymore!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide...but then he scoffed and grinned.  
  
"I can never say no to you guys, can I?" he asked. "Fine."  
  
"I'll go and tell Kohaku and Kirara," said Sango as she got up, although she grunted slightly in pain.  
  
"Can you manage, Sango?" Miroku asked as he held his wife, who smiled at him.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said. "Really."  
  
"Dad, I wanna go, too!" Ichiro spoke up.  
  
"No, Ichi," Inuyasha said. "You stay here."  
  
"But, Dad, please!" Ichiro urged. "I can help! It's my fault Mom got captured!"  
  
"Ichi!!" Inuyasha shouted, causing his son to wince slightly...but then, the half-demon sighed as he gently put his hand on Ichiro's head. "Ichi...it would really help me if you stay here."  
  
"But...why?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"...Because, Ichiro," Inuyasha began while he glanced at Yamako and Sanka, who blinked at him, "they need you more than I do, right now."  
  
Ichiro's eyes went wide before he glanced up at Inuyasha, who put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Promise me," he said. "Okay?"  
  
A pause...but then Ichiro put on a determined face and nodded his head.  
  
"I promise, Dad," he said, causing Inuyasha to smile as he ruffled his hair.  
  
"That's my boy," he said.  
  


XXX

After getting Kohaku and Kirara and saying goodbye to their children, Miroku and Sango soon met up with Inuyasha, who stood outside the village border with Shippo. The young fox demon slapped his palms against his face, psyching himself up for the upcoming battle.  
  
"You sure you're ready for this, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. "There's no going back, you know."  
  
"I've changed a lot from the little kid I used to be, Inuyasha!" Shippo answered. "I'm not running away! Not this time!"  
  
"Heh," Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever you say."  
  
"We're ready, Inuyasha," Sango said as she approached, her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back while Kohaku stood to her right and Kirara sat on her shoulder.  
  
"Shall we go, then?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied before he looked in the direction that he last saw Shiroizume fly off in.  
  
 _'Hang on, Kagome...I'm coming!'  
_

XXX

Meanwhile, Shiroizume had arrived at his castle, dragging Kagome along behind, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrists.  
  
"Urrrgh...ugh!!" Kagome grunted as she struggled. "Let me go!!"  
  
"Quiet, wench," Shiroizume ordered as he continued to drag Kagome along behind, up the castle steps. As they climbed, Shiroizume saw the many bodies of several demons lying about. "Seems I had a visitor while I was away."  
  
As they reached the top of the stairs, Kagome gasped in utter shock...for there, lying against the castle door...was Sesshomaru. His body was completely covered in blood and he had a large hole in his chest. Beside him stood a man with light lavender skin, short red hair, six arms, and what looked like a large tail attached to his backside. He was clad in black armor and attached to his sides were two butterfly swords.  
  
"Sesshomaru...!!" Kagome whispered in horror.  
  
"Welcome back, Lord Shiroizume," said the six-armed demon.  
  
"Ah, Dokumaru," said Shiroizume. "I see you welcomed our...guest."  
  
"He came, causing a bit of ruckus," said Dokumaru. "Took out a good number of our men. He did put up a good fight, managed to hit me a few times, but I'm afraid he was no match for my poison. I stung him about two or three times before he finally succumbed."  
  
"He's not dead, is he?" Shiroizume as he grabbed Sesshomaru by his hair and pulled him up, causing him to grunt.  
  
"Oh, no, milord," Dokumaru said. "He's actually trying to fight off the poison as we speak...quite the vitality, I must say."  
  
"Good," Shiroizume said. "I need him alive, anyway." He then grinned. "Oh, Sesshomaru...I must say, I'm sorely disappointed. You held such promise...but instead, you had to take up a human concubine and sully your father's bloodline by conceiving a half-demon...pathetic."  
  
"...Damn...you...!" Sesshomaru cursed before he coughed up blood.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," said Shiroizume. "I brought someone to keep Rin company." He then pulled Kagome close to him, causing her to wince. "I have plans for all of you." He chuckled darkly, causing Kagome to sneer at him.  
  
 _'Inuyasha...please hurry!'_


	9. Ch. 8- The Fox and the Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro resolves to stay with his brother and sister while Inuyasha and the others go to rescue Kagome. However, first they have to get past Gokuzaru, one of Shiroizume's henchmen. It's Shippo's time to shine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Ichiro sat on the porch of the house, having watched his father and his companions leave. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly in his hand, staring out toward the horizon. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm his nerves...but there was no denying that he was getting antsy.  
  
He wanted to go with his father. He wanted to go and set things right by helping rescue his pregnant mother. After all, it was his fault that Shiroizume had been set loose. Sure, he didn't get much practice with his sword as of yet, but he was hoping Inuyasha would teach him...but he couldn't go. He made a promise, and this time, he was going to keep it.  
  
Ichiro was not going to let his father down, again...not this time.  
  
"Ichi?"  
  
Ichiro turned to see his younger brother and sister, blinking at him with sad, wet eyes, causing his own eyes to soften at them.  
  
"You guys still can't sleep?" asked the 11-year-old quarter demon.  
  
"...We miss Mommy and Daddy," Sanka said with a small sniffle.  
  
"When are they coming home?" Yamako asked.  
  
Ichiro felt his heart sink. His siblings were still at the tender age where they depended on their parents for comfort and familiarity. If they weren't around, it was almost like their whole world fell apart. Rising to his feet, Ichiro walked up to the pair before he gave them a warm smile, took a knee, and opened his arms.  
  
"Come here, you two," he said. "It's okay."  
  
Yamako and Sanka both ran into their brother's embrace, letting their tears fall.  
  
"Dad will be back home with Mom, soon," Ichiro said. "We just have to wait for them...and until they do, your big brother's gonna stay here and look after you guys...just like I should've done from the start." He then pulled away to look them both in the eye. "I'm sorry that's not what I've been doing lately...but I promise, that's gonna change, starting now."  
  
Yamako and Sanka both nodded their heads, causing Ichiro to chuckle as he hugged them again.  
  
_'...I'm not gonna disappoint Dad, again...'_  
  


XXX

The following morning, Inuyasha bounded through the treetops with a look of fierce determination in his eyes. Not too far from him was Kirara, who carried Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo on her back. The group had been following the trail of Shiroizume's and Kagome's scents since they left last night and had not stopped to rest even once. Inuyasha was more determined to save Kagome than ever, not just because it was her life on the line, but also the life of their unborn child.  
  
Whatever Shiroizume had planned for Kagome, he was not going to let it happen. Not while he still drew breath in his lungs!  
  
As Inuyasha leaped through the trees, a shadowy figure eyed them from the branches.  
  
"I see them, my lord..." whispered the figure.  
  
_"Excellent,"_ Shiroizume's voice was heard. _"You know what to do."_  
  
"Yes, my lord," the figure answered before disappearing.  
  


XXX

At Shiroizume's castle, the great tiger demon watched Inuyasha and company from his cauldron.  
  
"It seems your husband is already on his way here, priestess," Shiroizume mused as he glanced at the dungeon cell, where he saw Kagome sitting on the floor, glaring at him while she held an arm over her belly, protectively. "I must say, such loyalty is admirable...but foolish, in the end. Then again, what do I expect from a bunch of stupid mutts?"  
  
"What do you know about it?!" Kagome questioned.  
  
"...A lot more than you know, my dear," Shiroizume replied, bitterly as he looked back at the cauldron. "For now, just sit and wait."  
  
Kagome's eyes only narrowed at the great tiger demon, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look back and see Rin, who was still holding Taisetsu in one arm. She smiled at the priestess, who could only smile back at her.  
  
"Thanks, Rin," Kagome said. "Having you here makes things a bit bearable for me."  
  
"You'd do the same for me," Rin answered. "I just hope Sesshomaru's all right."  
  
"I'm not too worried about him," Kagome replied. "Shiroizume said he needed him alive...for what, I don't really know."  
  
"That's what really scares me," Rin said while Taisetsu cooed.  
  
"Don't be scared," Kagome said. "Inuyasha and my friends are coming...I know it."  
  


XXX

  
Back in the forest, Inuyasha and the others were still making their way through the trees when all of a sudden, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
"Wait," he said, prompting Kirara to stop and land beside him on the ground.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Something wrong?" Miroku inquired while Inuyasha's eyes darted back and forth and his ears flicked. Suddenly, he gasped as he looked back.  
  
"GET DOWN!!" he yelled, and soon after, the group ducked down as something whizzed through the air. Inuyasha yelped as he felt something slice into his cheek, where a small cut formed and even snipped off a bit of his hair. As he glanced back, he saw what looked like a bunch of leaves stuck in the bark of the trees.  
  
"Leaves?" Kohaku asked. "Who would try to kill us with leaves?"  
  
Suddenly, something leaped through the air overhead, causing the heroes to snap their heads up, but it had suddenly disappeared.  
  
"...We're not alone," Miroku muttered, and as soon as he said that, they heard a mischievous chuckle coming from somewhere in the trees.  
  
"Right you are, my dear monk..."  
  
"Who's out there?!" asked Sango. "Show yourself!!"  
  
A pause...but then Shippo gasped as he turned around, only to thrust both hands out, unleashing a burst of foxfire that burned the leaves to ashes. Soon, their attacker revealed himself: it looked like a young man, no older than 18 years old. He had maroon hair and was wearing red armor with golden outlines. His eyes were a fiery red and he had a bo staff strapped to his back. His most noticeable features, however, were his pointed ears and fangs protruding from his upper lip, he had feet like those of a monkey, and he even had a long, hairy tail that whipped and lashed about behind him.  
  
"Well, well," he said. "Perceived me, have you?"  
  
"Who are you?!" Inuyasha asked as he put his hand on the hilt of _Tetsusaiga_.  
  
"Ah, yes," said the demon. "Permit me to introduce myself: I am Gokuzaru. My lord and master, Lord Shiroizume, sent me to...entertain you all for a bit."  
  
"Stay out of our way, monkey boy," Kohaku warned. "We have somewhere to be."  
  
"Such hostility!" Gokuzaru exclaimed with mock shock. "Oh, well. I suppose I can understand. That priestess is with child, is she not? It'd be a shame if something terrible were to happen to her...and her unborn baby."  
  
Inuyasha growled viciously, his hair beginning to rise...but then he took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
"Nice try," he said, "but I know how this goes. You're not gonna goad me into fighting you."  
  
"Well, you're no fun," said Gokuzaru. "Oh, well...I'm afraid I have no choice." He then made some sort of hand sign, and all of a sudden, another Gokuzaru appeared behind Inuyasha, who gasped as he blocked his bo staff with the _Tetsusaiga_. Then, another Gokuzaru appeared from Kirara's left flank, and Sango gasped as she quickly blocked with her Hiraikotsu, but then two more of the monkey demon's clones appeared and attempted to strike down Miroku and Kohaku, only for them to stop them with their respective weapons. Soon, the group found themselves battling with the clones. Inuyasha managed to cut through the Gokuzara that he was fighting, but another soon took its place and attempted to slice through him with his leaf shuriken, which sliced through his left sleeve and cut his arm. As for Miroku and Sango, they both stood back to back, facing off against their foes. Miroku swung his staff while Sango struck with her Hiraikotsu, causing both clones to disappear, but then another appeared right in between them, knocking them both down with his staff. Kirara roared as she pounced on the clone, but it soon vanished as soon as she pinned him down. Kohaku let out a battle cry as he threw his kusarigama at his foe, but as soon as he was suddenly knocked off his feet by another clone doing a sweep kick from behind.  
  
"Hahahaha!!" laughed Gokuzaru. "So, how do you like my multiplication technique? When you defeat one of my clones, another takes its place!"  
  
"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed as he cut down another one of Gokuzaru's copies. "There's just no end to them!"  
  
"Shippo!" Miroku called, causing the fox demon to look at him. "You have multiplication abilities as well, don't you?!"  
  
"You know what they say!" Sango shouted. "Fight fire with fire!"  
  
"Oh!" Shippo exclaimed. "I see where you're going with this!" He then smirked as he reached into his fur vest and pulled out several times. "Time to even the odds...Fox Magic! MULTIPLY!!" He then tossed the leaves into the air, causing several Shippo clones to appear.  
  
"Oh!" Gokuzaru exclaimed. "Color me impressed! The fox knows a thing or two, I see."  
  
"I know more than just a thing or two," Shippo smirked before he leaped up into the air and kicked Gokuzaru...only for him to disappear. "Huh?! That one was a clone, too?!"  
  
"Surprise!" Gokuzaru shouted as he appeared behind the young fox demon, who gasped before he braced himself for a kick...only to vanish himself in a puff of smoke. "What?! But...I thought that-"  
  
 **BAM!!** Shippo kicked Gokuzaru- the real one- in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"You think you're the only one who's a master at multiplication and illusions?!" asked Shippo. "I've been training for years at the Fox Demon Exams and got top marks, EVERY TIME."  
  
"Well, aren't you the clever little one?" asked Gokuzaru. "Though, I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, fox boy!" He then whipped Shippo across the face with his tail before he sprang up and sent several of his leaf blades at him, but Shippo held up his hands and burned them to smithereens with his foxfire.  
  
"Shippo, above you!!" Sango called out, and Shippo gasped as he jumped out of the way, just as Gokuzaru came down and slammed his bo staff on the ground. Shippo did a backwards somersault before he dashed toward Gokuzaru, who raised his staff in an attempt to block him. The fox demon jumped with fangs bared, but he only ended up getting knocked back. Nonetheless, Shippo remained undeterred as Gokuzaru charged at him, swinging his bo staff at him, but the fox quickly bolted under his legs and bit a very sensitive spot: his tail, right at the base.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Gokuzaru cried while Inuyasha pointed and laughed.  
  
"Way to go, Shippo!" he cheered.  
  
"You little brat!!" Gokuzaru shouted as he tried to swing at Shippo, again, only to miss as the young fox demon jumped into a tree.  
  
"Have a taste of my FIRE BOMBS!!" Shippo shouted as he threw several lit explosives at Gokuzaru, who gasped as he jumped out of the way and leaped up onto a branch.  
  
"You're getting to be quite the pest!" Gokuzaru shouted as he reached into his armor and pulled out a bamboo pipe, into which he inserted several darts, then took in a deep breath and blew. Shippo gasped before he jumped out of the way of the darts, which ended up hitting the bark of the tree. As he landed on the ground, Gokuzaru blew several more darts after him as he dashed by on all fours, and the others were quick to dodge, as well.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"He almost hit us!!" Kohaku yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" Shippo apologized as he raced up another tree. However, just as he reached the top, Gokuzaru suddenly appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye and smacked Shippo away with his staff, knocking him into some trees.  
  
"Oh, no, Shippo!!" Sango cried while the monkey demon laughed and approached him.  
  
"Is that really the best you can do, fox demon?" he asked. "Surely, you must have some more tricks!"  
  
A pause...but then came something the group and especially Gokuzaru didn't expect: a low growl, rumbling from behind the foliage. Not long after, something leaped out at Gokuzaru, who cried out in shock as he got tackled to the ground. As he tumbled, he ended up hitting his back against a tree trunk, causing him to grunt in pain. Then, as he looked up...he gasped upon seeing a huge fox, about twice as big as Kirara, growling at the monkey demon with piercing red eyes. Saliva dripped from his jaws and orbs of foxfire floated around him. Gokuzaru was not the only one in shock, for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku all gaped at the beastly fox. Even Kirara seemed stunned.  
  
"...Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. "Is that you?"  
  
The fox only roared in response before lunging at Gokuzaru with jaws agape, prompting the monkey demon to jump out of the way. However, Shippo only gave chase after him, proceeding to slam him into the ground with his paws. Gokuzaru screeched in pain, but then he kicked Shippo in the snout before he jumped into the air, creating several copies of himself again.  
  
"Try to find the real one, now!" Gokuzaru boasted...but his boast ended up falling short as Shippo unleashed several blasts of foxfire, causing the clones to disappear while the genuine article remained. Gokuzaru gritted his teeth before he pulled out his dart gun again and blew into it, shooting a dart into Shippo's shoulder. However, despite the slight sting it brought, the transformed fox demon continued with his unrelenting attack, clawing at Gokuzaru's body and tearing off his armor, leaving his chest exposed. The monkey demon then blew another dart into Shippo's shoulder. By then, whatever was in those darts was starting to take effect, for he began to squint his eyes and stagger.  
  
"Shippo!!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"How do you like that?!" asked Gokuzaru. "Those blow darts are filled with a numbing poison. It won't kill you, but it will paralyze your body for quite some time."  
  
Shippo growled as he began to sway back and forth...but then he shook his head and growled viciously at Gokuzaru, who smirked at him. Shippo had spent all these years training himself at the fox demon school, just so he could get stronger. He was not that little kit that used to run away screaming at the first sign of trouble. Now was his chance to finally prove himself to his friends that he was no burden and that he had become more than capable of holding his own in a fight, now.  
  
He was not going to lose...not here and definitely not now!  
  
With a roar, he charged at Gokuzaru, who gasped before he held up his staff...but then Shippo raised his paw and snapped the staff in two like it was a tiny twig. Then, he bit down on Gokuzaru's arm, his jaws crunching the bone and causing him to scream in pain before Shippo dragged him through the forest. Inuyasha and the others gasped before they quickly followed after him. As Shippo ran, his vision began to grow blurrier and he could feel his legs wobble beneath him, but he willed them to keep him standing for just a bit longer. He was going to finish this!  
  
Soon, Shippo broke through the forest and stood at the edge of a cliff...and down below, an outcrop of rocky spires. Gokuzaru gasped before he glanced at Shippo, who seemed to give him a smug grin, just as Inuyasha and company arrived on the scene.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" the monkey demon shouted...but he soon saw that the fox demon wasn't bluffing. Shippo growled before he used all the strength that he could muster and threw Gokuzaru off the ledge. He screamed as he plummeted to the spires...but then there was a sickening crunching noise...and silence. Shippo panted as he glared down at the rocks...where he found Gokuzaru's body, impaled straight through the chest. Seeing his foe's corpse, Shippo felt a wave of relief and triumph rushing over him. Spurred on by the feeling of his victory, Shippo threw his head back and let out a victorious howl...and soon after, he collapsed. In a puff of smoke, he returned to his normal form.  
  
"Shippo!!" Inuyasha cried as he ran up to him, gently picking him up in his arms.  
  
"Ugh..." Shippo groaned before he opened his eyes. "...Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Did I do it?" asked Shippo. "Did I win?"  
  
"You won, all right," Sango said as she and Kohaku looked over the cliff.  
  
"Yeah...there's no way a demon can survive _that_ ," Kohaku agreed.  
  
Kirara purred softly as she nuzzled Shippo, who chuckled as he gently pet her on the head while Miroku gently put a hand on the fox demon's shoulder.  
  
"Well done, Shippo," Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah...you've certainly grown up over the years," Inuyasha grinned. "We're proud of you."  
  
Shippo, despite his exhaustion, could only smile back.  
  


XXX

Shiroizume glared at his cauldron, seeing the image of the dead Gokuzaru impaled.  
  
"Hmm..." he murmured. "I didn't take the fox boy into account."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with a smirk. "Things aren't turning out how you thought they'd be?"  
  
"A minor setback at best, my dear," Shiroizume answered. "If anything, this more of a test than anything else. While I don't care about the demon slayers and the monk...I still need your husband alive, just as I need Sesshomaru alive, as well."  
  
"What for?" asked Kagome. "What are you after?"  
  
"I told you," Shiroizume replied. "This is for revenge."  
  
"So why me?" Kagome questioned. "Why Inuyasha?! What did he ever do to you?! It's his _father_ that you have a grudge against, don't you?!!"  
  
"Yes...but his father isn't here, anymore," Shiroizume answered, "so I'm afraid he and his brother will have to do."  
  
"What do you want with them?" asked Rin as she came up to the bars.  
  
"...I want Inuyasha to feel the same feelings of betrayal that I felt when his father turned against me," Shiroizume replied.


	10. Ch. 9- The Serpent Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Miroku and Sango's children wait for their return with worried hearts, Inuyasha and the gang are forced to stop and rest when the night of the new moon falls on them. With Inuyasha left powerless for the night, another enemy stalks the group. How will Miroku fare against this foe? And what does Shiroizume plan to do with Kagome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Sunset at the village. Shiratsuki put down four bowls of rice; three for her sister and brothers and one for herself. She sighed as she sat down with her siblings and they began to eat...but as they did, Roku noticed that Shio wasn't really partaking in his meal. Haruhana also noticed before she placed her hand on her youngest brother's head, causing him to look up at her. There was no need to ask why he was so forlorn, for they also felt the same thing he felt: they were missing their parents.  
  
When the twins both turned 13 and began to practice using their individual weapons, Sango had since started leaving with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kohaku on demon-slaying expeditions. They knew that their parents and uncle would return eventually...but it didn't keep them from getting any lonelier. When their parents said their goodbyes to them, the twins understood that this was a much bigger threat than either of them could handle and consented to staying behind in order to protect their brothers in the event that any demons came to raid the village in their absence.  
  
As the four huddled around each other, they quietly prayed for the safe return of their family...as well as Inuyasha, Kagome, and their unborn baby.  
  


XXX

Concurrently, Inuyasha and the gang were continuing to make their way toward Shiroizume's lair. By now, dusk was fast approaching and while Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara would have no trouble seeing in the dark, the same couldn't be said for Miroku, Sango, or Kohaku. Plus, they were beginning to grow weary from traveling all day without rest.  
  
Not only that...but there was another reason why they had to stop and rest.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called, prompting Inuyasha to look up at her while holding Shippo, who was still trying to get over the effects of Gokuzaru's paralyzing darts, on his back. "I think it's best if we make camp."  
  
"But we're almost there!" Inuyasha argued as he looked to the horizon...and he could barely make out the shape of a castle on a distant mountain. "We could be there by morning if we hurry!"  
  
"Inuyasha, we're getting tired," Miroku said. "We need to save our energy for the battle ahead...plus...you can't afford to keep going, right now."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"...Don't you know what tonight is?" Miroku asked, causing Inuyasha to tense up before he sighed and looked to the sky, which was slowly turning a deep indigo color.  
  
"...Damn..." Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "Fine...we'll find a place to rest for the night."  
  
"Finally," Kohaku muttered. "I'm beat."  
  


XXX

Later that night, the group had congregated into a small cave, sitting before a bonfire. Shippo took several deep breaths as he held his head, which was beginning to feel a bit lighter now, but not too light.  
  
"Are you all right, Shippo?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah...I think those darts are finally wearing off," Shippo said. "I got lucky he only hit me with two of them. If he hit me with a third one, I'd probably be numb until morning!"  
  
"You really held your own, today, Shippo," Sango said as she handed him a riceball that she had packed. "You've gotten a lot stronger."  
  
"Yeah, I know I have," Shippo said, "but I've got a really long way to go."  
  
"There's always room for improvement, they say," said Kohaku as he lay against Kirara, who let out a yawn.  
  
As for Inuyasha, he only sat silently, staring out towards the mouth of the cave. His hair had turned black, his golden eyes had turned indigo, his claws and fangs blunted, and his dog ears now replaced by human ones. He sighed heavily before he looked down at the fire, gripping the sleeves of his fire rat haori. His leg bounced with anxiety and impatience...but there was nothing that could be done.  
  
"Of all nights," he whispered, "why did it have to be tonight?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Please, try not to be frustrated."  
  
"I have every right to be frustrated, dammit!" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down!" Sango shouted, causing the half-demon-turned-human to shrink back a bit...but then he groaned before he looked out toward the outside, again. No one could really blame him for feeling so angry. After all, his wife had been abducted by a great demon from his father's past, and not only was she in danger, but their baby was in danger, as well. For all Inuyasha knew, Kagome could be in labor, right now, and he couldn't be by her side to help her through it.  
  
What kind of husband and father was he?  
  
"Inuyasha," Sango said, causing him to look at the demon slayer. "Please...try and stay calm and get some rest. You won't be of any help to Kagome if you're tired."  
  
"...If I had just beaten Shiroizume before he nabbed Kagome," Inuyasha muttered. "If only I had been strong enough to stop him...then Kagome would..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "Why do you think we're out here? We're going to get her back, no matter what!"  
  
"He's right, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "You won't have to do this alone. You have us, now."  
  
"He's right," Kohaku concurred. "We're a team, after all."  
  
"Try and get some rest," Sango said. "We'll keep moving in the morning and we'll keep watch throughout the night."  
  
Inuyasha paused...but then he sighed quietly and closed his eyes. As the night went on and after the fire went out, the group slept peacefully in the cave, resting for whatever battle lay ahead. The only one who was awake was Sango, who quietly scanned the forest for any signs of any demons or hungry predators that lurked around at night. However...that wasn't the only reason why she wasn't asleep.  
  
"...I wonder how the kids are doing..." she whispered as she looked up at the sky. "I hope they're safe."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Sango gasped quietly as she turned to see Miroku, who had one eye open.  
  
"How long you were awake?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not very long," Miroku replied as he came and sat next to his wife, gently wrapping his fingers around hers.  
  
"...You think it was a good idea to leave them back at the village?" asked Sango. "What if there's a demon attack?"  
  
"I trust the girls to hold their own against a few demons," Miroku answered. "After all...they're your daughters." He gave her a somewhat playful grin at that, causing her to giggle a little.  
  
"Oh, Miroku," she said before she looked up at the sky, once more. "Maybe one day, we should take them on a demon hunt with us. I think they're about old enough, now."  
  
"And Roku will be old enough to train at Master Mushin's temple, soon," said Miroku.  
  
"I just wonder what Shio will do," Sango said.  
  
"Who knows?" asked Miroku. "There's still time for him to choose...but no matter what he chooses, we'll be proud of him, won't we?"  
  
"Yes, we will," Sango answered before she covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn.  
  
"...I think it's time I took up watch, now," Miroku suggested. "You get some sleep, Sango."  
  
Sango nodded before she went to go lie down next to Kohaku while Miroku took her spot...but as soon as he did so, his body tensed as he felt something in the air: a powerful demonic aura. Perhaps not as strong as Shiroizume's, but still quite strong. Not long after, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. It wasn't too long before Miroku stood up on high alert, grabbing his staff.  
  
"Who's there?!" he shouted, causing the others to wake up.  
  
"What's wrong, Miroku?!" Shippo asked.  
  
"I sense the presence of a demon," Miroku said, "and it's coming from somewhere nearby."  
  
"My...aren't we the clever monk?" a voice asked...a feminine voice, at that.  
  
"Show yourself!!" Sango shouted as she looked around while holding the Hiraikotsu. "Where are you?!"  
  
Suddenly, Miroku gasped as he pushed Sango out of the way, then ducked down himself just as a spear was thrown at the pair. As the group looked up, they saw a woman emerge from the shadows of the forest around. However, she had pale skin and icy blue eyes. She wore dark blue armor and had long black hair that was tied up in pigtails with lotus ornaments in them. However, her most prominent feature was that instead of having legs...this woman had a long snake tail, covered in black scales and had a dark red underbelly.  
  
"A snake demon!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Yes," the demoness replied. "My name is Karasuhebi. Lord Shiroizume has sent me to kill you and capture the half-demon known as Inuyasha."  
  
"Sorry, but I'd rather go to Shiroizume, myself," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm afraid I wasn't asking your permission," said Karasuhebi, her forked tongue sliding across her lips as a wicked grin creased her face, showing her glinting fangs.  
  
"What do we do?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Run!!" Miroku shouted, just as Karasuhebi lunged for the group. Soon, Inuyasha and the gang jumped out of her way with the former just barely dodging her spear.  
  
"This way!" Sango called, running into a dark tunnel, which prompted the others to follow after her. However, the snake demoness wasn't too far from them. She let out a sinister hiss as she attempted to lunge for Shippo, who yelped as he jumped out of the way. Inuyasha growled in frustration as he tried to keep up with his friends, barely dodging Karasuhebi's spear as she slithered after the group. Sango growled as she blocked one of the snake demon's blade strikes with her wakizashi, then she reached into her pack and threw down a smoke bomb, momentarily bringing light to the cave but also clouding Karasuhebi's vision.  
  
"That should give us some distance for now!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Dammit, of all times to be human!" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Stop!!" Shippo cried, and the group soon braked to a halt as they found themselves standing in front of a fork in the path: one tunnel going and the other going right.  
  
"Where do we go, now?!" Kohaku asked as he glanced back and forth between the two.  
  
"I don't know!" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"We have to pick one or the other," Sango said as she glanced back, hearing Karasuhebi's hissing as she began to draw closer. "She's coming fast!"  
  
"We'll have to split up!" Miroku shouted. "She can't get all of us at once!"  
  
"But Miroku, that's exactly what she wants!" Sango cried. "She's after Inuyasha! If we split up, we give her an easy target!"  
  
"Not if we set up the right kind of bait," Miroku said as he glanced at Inuyasha, who blinked at him in perplexity.  
  


XXX

"Where are you~?" Karasuhebi asked as she drew closer to the fork in the path. "I know you're here, somewhere."  
  
That's when she spotted something on the ground: the sleeve of Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat, torn off and lying before the tunnel on the left...and leading into it was a trail of blood.  
  
"Well, well...looks like dogs aren't very smart, after all," the snake demoness smirked as she slithered down the path.  
  


XXX

"Do you think she's still following us?" Kohaku asked as he glanced back.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Sango said. "I think we lost her."  
  
"...You think that was a good idea of Miroku's?" Shippo asked.  
  
"It better be..."  
  
The group turned to look at Inuyasha, whose right sleeve had been torn off...and for some reason, there was a strap of cloth wrapped around his right hand.  
  
"Because if Miroku gets killed by that damn snake bitch," Inuyasha began, "I'll never forgive him!"  
  
At that moment, Shippo noticed someone else missing.  
  
"Hey...where did Kirara go?"  
  


XXX

"I have you now, half-demon," Karasuhebi said as she followed the trail of blood. "You won't escape for very long!"  
  
As soon as she reached the end of the tunnel...she gasped in shock.  
  
"You?!" she questioned.  
  
"Yes," Miroku said...holding a knife that was dripping with blood. "Me!"  
  
Karasuhebi growled as she gripped her spear while Miroku glared at her.  
  


_Flashback_

"Forgive me for this, Inuyasha," Miroku said as he slit Inuyasha's palm with the knife, causing him to grunt in pain, then he tore off dog demon-turned-human's right sleeve. "This is the only way we can get her to follow us. I'll lead her down the left path. The rest of you, go the other way. I'll catch up as soon as I'm done with Karasuhebi."  
  
"You better know what you're doing, then," said Kohaku.  
  
"Hurry and go!" Miroku said. "She'll be here, soon!"  
  
"Be careful, Miroku!" Shippo called as the others ran down the right runnel...but before they did, Sango went up to Miroku and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"...Please don't die," she whispered.  
  
"I don't plan to," Miroku quipped.  
  


_Flashback end_

"So, you thought you could buy your friends some time, did you?" asked Karasuhebi while Miroku gripped his staff, tightly. "Well, I'm afraid it'll avail you not, dear monk." She grinned, showing her fangs, once again. "I'll devour you, headfirst, then go after your friends...and then, I'll capture Inuyasha and bring him to Lord Shiroizume."  
  
"Not likely," Miroku said. "I will vanquish you...we will make it Shiroizume's hideout and we will rescue Kagome!"  
  
"That pregnant priestess?" inquired Karasuhebi. "Please...my master is probably devouring her and her unborn as we speak...as well as the other maiden."  
  
"...Other maiden?" Miroku repeated.  
  
"What was her name, again?" asked Karasuhebi. "Rin, I think...as well as her own disgusting half-breed."  
  
Miroku gasped silently.  
  
'Rin? And Taisetsu, too?! Don't tell me Sesshomaru is also involved in this!' he thought.  
  
"But it matters not," Karasuhebi said as she rose up high, nearly touching the ceiling. "You won't believe to rescue either of them!!" With that, she lunged at Miroku, who jumped out of the way once more as she tried to strike him with her fangs. When that didn't work, she tried to skewer him with her spear, only for him to block with his staff. Then, he swung to his left, but the snake demoness soon backed out of his reach, then laughed as she swung her long tail at him, causing him to crash into the cavern wall. The moment Miroku made impact, a few rocks fell from the ceiling, causing him to gasp as he jumped out of the way. The monk seethed as he tried to circle around Karasuhebi, but she proved too fast for him, even with her serpentine body. She tried several times to skewer him with his spear and Miroku attempted to block her strikes with his staff. Alas, the cave was too dark for him to see his opponent clearly.  
  
He yelled in pain as he felt the tip of Karasuhebi's spearhead graze his right bicep, but just as she lunged forward with mouth stretching wide open, Miroku swung his staff, once more, and this time managed to strike her right in the face. She yelled in pain before she glowered at the monk, who tried to strafe around her, once more, but she kept getting in his path.  
  
"You won't get the best of me so easily!!" she declared as she lunged for him, once again, but Miroku rolled out of her way. He grunted as he kept blocking her spear with his staff, but then she swung down with her spear, forcing him to try and hold up his staff to try and push her back. However, he groaned as he found himself being forced to his knees, which caused Karasuhebi to cackle.  
  
"Something wrong, monk?!" she asked, mockingly. "You should have realized you had no chance at defeating me! You mortals are no different from rats!!"  
  
"Maybe so," Miroku said, "but haven't you heard the old saying?"  
  
"Huh?" muttered Karasuhebi.  
  
"They say the cornered rat will bite the cat," Miroku said. "Or in this case...the cornered rat will bite the snake!!" He then reached into his robe and threw the knife at Karasuhebi, who tried to move her head out of the way, only for the knife to slice her right eye, which caused her to shriek in pain.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" she yelled before she attempted to strike him again, but Miroku slammed his staff into her face. With a roar, she threw her spear, which soon pierced into Miroku's shoulder, causing him to yell as he got pinned to the cave wall, but then Karasuhebi grabbed him by the throat and his other shoulder. "I've had just about enough of you, monk!!" She opened her mouth as wide as possible, preparing to devour the monk whole...but then...  
  
 ** _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRR!!!  
_**  
With that screaming roar, a cream-colored blur suddenly lunged at the snake demoness, who screamed as she felt two sharp fangs crack through her armor sink deep into her flesh. As Miroku looked up, he realized it was none other than Kirara, come to his rescue!  
  
"Kirara!" Miroku exclaimed as Karasuhebi tried to pull the nekomata off of her shoulder. Realizing that this was his chance, the monk wrenched the spear out of his shoulder, then ran toward Karasuhebi with his staff in his hand. Then, with a loud battle cry, he thrust his staff forward...and stabbed Karasuhebi right through her chest. She gasped, blood spilling from her mouth...but then her eyes dulled and she collapsed on the cave floor. Miroku panted heavily before he grunted and grabbed at his shoulder, causing Kirara to approach him while mewling worriedly. He could only smile as he pet her on her head, gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, Kirara," Miroku said, prompting the nekomata to purr as she nuzzled him, affectionately. However, the moment was short-lived, for the cave soon started shaking and rocks began to fall. "Oh, no...all that fighting must be causing the cave to collapse!"  
  
"Miroku!!"  
  
Miroku looked up to see Sango, Kohaku, Inuyasha, and Shippo.  
  
"Quick, we gotta get outta here!!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Kirara!" Miroku called, and Kirara nodded her head, knowing what must be done. Without a moment's hesitation, Miroku quickly clambered onto the feline's back, then she ran toward the others, who jumped onto her back as fast as they could. Kirara flew through the tunnel with as much as speed as she could possibly muster, even though she was carrying five people on her back, dodging falling rocks the whole way. As Kirara kept flying, Inuyasha could see a light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"The exit's coming up, soon!" Inuyasha called.  
  
"Come on, Kirara!" Kohaku shouted.  
  
"You can do it, girl!" Sango added. "Keep going! You're almost through!!"  
  
"You can do it, Kirara!" Shippo cheered.  
  
Just as it seemed that the heroes were about to be trapped, using all her might, Kirara broke through the collapsing cavern, just as one last boulder fell behind her. Once she made it out, the nekomata collapsed to the ground, spilling her passengers. Sango gasped as she looked up at Kirara, who panted heavily as she lied on the ground, slowly shrinking back to her smaller form.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango cried as she got to her feet and ran up to the exhausted cat demon, gently scooping her up into her arms. "Oh, Kirara...rest now. You've earned it."  
  
Kirara's response was a weak little mew, prompting Sango to smile as she gently rubbed her head.  
  
"Good girl," she praised.  
  
"Are you all right, Miroku?" Kohaku asked as he inspected Miroku, who groaned as he held his wounded shoulder.  
  
"I'll manage, somehow," Miroku answered, only to seethe in pain.  
  
"Let me look at your shoulder, Miroku," Sango said as she gently pulled his robes off, just down to his waist, where she saw a massive bruise forming on his left side. "Oh, my god!"  
  
"Heh..." Miroku smirked. "I guess...you wouldn't mind feeling me up a bit, huh?"  
  
"Quit your perverted jokes, you idiot!" Inuyasha barked before he glanced at Shippo. "Shippo, go find some herbs and bring them here. They should heal that huge bruise Miroku has."  
  
"Right!" Shippo nodded before he ran off to go find some, and as for Sango, she was getting some bandages out, as well as a small seashell full of a medicinal salve.  
  
"Hold still, Miroku," Sango said as she put her fingers in the salve, gently dabbed it into Miroku's wounded shoulder, causing him to grunt from the stinging, but then he sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Sango," Miroku said, causing her to smile at her husband.  
  
Just as Shippo returned with the herbs, the sky slowly began to grow lighter, and as the sun began to rise from beyond the horizon, Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt his body pulse. The sun's light shone on him, and it was at that moment that his hair turned white, his claws and fangs grew, and his ears grew returned to the top of his head. Inuyasha turned to face his comrades, his eyes now glowing a golden yellow that was as bright as the sun.  
  
"Rest up as much as you can, Miroku," said Inuyasha. "We're almost to Kagome."  
  
"...She's not the only one who needs our help," Miroku said, causing Inuyasha to raise his eyebrow in confusion.  
  


XXX

"Dammit!!" Shiroizume cursed as he punched the wall behind him, creating a large hole. The action startled Taisetsu, who soon started crying as Rin held him close, trying to keep him calm. As for Kagome, she only sat on the floor, glaring at Shiroizume as he growled in frustration.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked. "Another one of your plans not working out?"  
  
"...It won't matter once Inuyasha gets here," Shiroizume said.  
  
"What are you planning to do with Inuyasha once he gets here?" asked Kagome. "What...are you gonna kill me once he gets here or something?!"  
  
"I could," Shiroizume began, "but that would be much too easy." He then turned to Kagome with a wicked, toothy grin. "No, my dear... _Sesshomaru_ will kill you, instead."  
  
Rin gasped silently before she glanced at Kagome, who only glared right back at the great tiger demon.  
  
"You're full of it," Kagome said. "What makes you think Sesshomaru will kill me, willingly?"  
  
"Because...he won't have a choice," Shiroizume said with a dark chuckle...and suddenly, Kagome's eyes went wide as she clutched at her belly while Rin swallowed the lump in her throat. As for Taisetsu, he just kept crying in his mother's arms.


	11. Ch. 10- Arriving at the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koga decides to relent and let Tsukihime see Ichiro, after all, but only if he's escorting her to the village. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others arrive at Shiroizume's castle, where Sango and Kohaku team up to do battle with Dokumaru the scorpion demon. Meanwhile, Inuyasha confronts Shiroizume...but why is Sesshomaru holding his poison claws toward Kagome's neck?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Meanwhile, at the Wolf Demon Clan's den, Tsukihime was sitting at the edge of the cliff, watching the horizon. Her lips were pursed in a pout as she watched a flock of birds fly off into the distance...headed toward Kaede's Village. She could only heave a small sigh as she sat there, kicking her legs out of boredom.  
  
One couldn't really blame her for feeling the way she did. After all, she hadn't seen Ichiro since the incident with the giant scorpion due to Koga forbidding her to see him.  
  
"He's always getting you in danger!" he told her. "From now on, you stay here where I can keep an eye on you!"  
  
Tsukihime hated it when her father was so strict with her. He wasn't so harsh with Hasu and Hoshi...but she supposed that was justified since they were both only 3 years old.  
  
Speaking of the twins, they went up to their older sister, watching her worriedly as they tugged at her wolf pet and her tail.  
  
"Sissy," said Hasu. "Don't you wanna play?"  
  
"Please, Sissy?" asked Hoshi, only for Tsukihime to sigh.  
  
"Not now, you guys," Tsukihime said. "Later."  
  
Not too far away, Koga, who had just gotten back from hunting and was carrying a big, fat boar over his shoulder, watched his daughter, sadly, while Ginta and Hakkaku stood behind him. He sighed before he glanced down at the ground.  
  
"Man, Tsuki sure looks blue, doesn't she?" asked Ginta.  
  
"Poor kid," Hakkaku added. "Probably misses Ichiro."  
  
Koga growled under his breath as he prepared to head inside the den.  
  
"Koga?" Hakkaku asked. "I know it's not my place, but...maybe you should let Tsukihime see Ichiro, just for a little while."  
  
"I told her she's not allowed to see him, so she's not allowed to see him!" Koga spat. "End of discussion!"  
  
"But Koga-" Ginta started.  
  
"GET YOUR ASSES IN THERE!!!" Koga yelled as he pointed to the den, causing them to yelp as they ran inside. Then, he sighed before he glanced over at Tsukihime, again.  
  
'...Ah, who am I kidding? I can't stand seeing her so sad...'  
  
He heaved another sigh before he went over to his children.  
  
"Hasu, Hoshi," Koga said. "Go find your mother for a bit. I gotta talk to your sister, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Daddy," Hoshi said as he and Hasu went to go find Ayame while Koga sat down next to Tsukihime, who eyed him bitterly before she looked away.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Tsuki, come on, you don't have to talk to me, that way," Koga said.  
  
"Why not?" Tsukihime asked. "You won't let me see my best friend, anymore! Don't I deserve to be mad at you?!"  
  
"Now you listen to me, missy!" Koga shouted. "I don't take that kinda attitude! I'm your Father and I...I..." He then sighed. "...Dammit, Tsuki, don't you get it? I'm just trying to look out for you."  
  
"Why?" Tsukihime asked. "Because I'm the clan's future leader?"  
  
"No," Koga replied as he looked at her sternly...and yet, his expression softened. "I'm not looking out for you as the clan's future. As a parent...as your Father, it's my job to protect you."  
  
"...It's not like Ichi means to put me in danger, Dad," Tsukihime said. "I just go along with him because it seems like fun! I mean...up until we get into trouble." She then looked up at Koga. "I know the stuff we get into can be dangerous...but there are times we don't even do that! We just hang around, have fun...like kids do! You ought to know! You were a kid, too, right?"  
  
Koga blinked at his daughter...but then, he chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Well...I was a bit of a troublemaker back in the day," he said. "The elders always had to go bailing me out of some kind of mischief until I was old enough to be able to take care of myself."  
  
Tsukihime smiled at her father, who gently put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look," he said. "I'm sorry I said I didn't want you seeing Mutt, Jr...err...Ichiro, anymore."  
  
"So...does that mean I can still go see him?" asked Tsukihime.  
  
"...Yeah, you can see him," Koga replied, causing Tsukihime to squeal in delight as she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But!" Koga exclaimed, causing her to look up at him. "From now on, no more going down there on your own. You either take me, your mother, or Ginta and Hakkaku with you, especially on the way home. You got that? You're not going anywhere unless you have someone escorting you."  
  
"Do I have to?" Tsukihime asked, only to gulp when she saw Koga give her that stern look again. "Okay, fine...that's fair."  
  
"Good," Koga replied before he stood up and walked away. "Well...come on, then."  
  
"Wait...you mean we're going, right now?!" Tsukihime asked, excitedly.  
  
"That's right," Koga answered. "Better go now before it gets too dark."  
  
Tsukihime squealed before she ran up and hugged her father, again.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"  
  
Koga chuckled as he gently stroked his daughter's head, then continued to head down the mountain with Tsukihime following after him. As they left, Ayame smiled as she watched her mate and daughter while Hasu and Hoshi stood behind her legs.  
  
"I knew Koga had a heart," Ayame said.  
  


XXX

  
At the castle, Shiroizume sat in his throne, his head resting against his palm while his elbow was propped up on his knee. He had a look of deep contemplation on his face as he stared off into space. He didn't seem very bored...just thoughtful.  
  
In his mind, he could hear the sound of boisterous laughter as he let himself drift back to memories long passed. He could see himself, many years ago, holding a large cup of sake in his hand while Toga sat across from him, also holding a cup of sake. Around them, many demons clad in armor had gathered, laughing and cheering with each other. Even Myoga Totosai were there, drinking and laughing and just making merry. Toga and Shiroizume both had flushed faces from drinking so much, but they were still laughing and smiling as if they hadn't a care in the world.  
  
But soon, Shiroizume growled as his claws dug into the arms of his throne, so much so that it cracked from the pressure.  
  
"Lord Shiroizume."  
  
Shiroizume looked up to see Dokumaru enter the room.  
  
"It seems that our guests will be arriving soon," said Dokumaru.  
  
"Excellent," Shiroizume smirked. "Go and greet them, won't you, Dokumaru?"  
  
"Of course, milord," Dokumaru bowed his head.  
  
"And remember," Shiroizume began, "leave Inuyasha alive...let him come to me. As for his companions...do whatever you will. I don't care much for them."  
  
"As you wish, milord," Dokumaru replied as he walked out, just as Shiroizume got up and went over to the cell where Kagome, Rin, and Taisetsu were locked away.  
  
"As for you, my dear," the tiger demon said as he unlocked the cell, opened the door, and grabbed Kagome, who let out a strained shout, "you're coming with me."  
  
"Kagome!" Rin cried as Shiroizume shut the door and locked it.  
  
"It's okay, Rin!" Kagome called as Shiroizume dragged her off. "Inuyasha will come, I know it!"  
  
Rin watched as Kagome was dragged off to who-knows-where while Taisetsu whimpered, his eyes beginning to grow watery.  
  
"It's okay, Tai," Rin said. "...I know I said your Father would save us, but it looks like we'll have to save ourselves and Kagome!" She then looked around and saw an old iron nail on the ground, which she picked up and began to insert it into the keyhole. "I hope I still remember how to do this..."  
  


XXX

Outside the castle, Inuyasha and company were climbing up the rocky peaks that surrounded it. Miroku and Kirara had rested up enough to continue the journey, even though Sango said that it might have been better if Miroku had rested a little longer due to his earlier injuries. However, her husband insisted that they continue, knowing that not only was Kagome's life at stake, but also the lives of Rin and Taisetsu. The situation was getting more desperate upon this realization, but Inuyasha didn't seem too worried about Rin.  
  
"If I know Sesshomaru," Inuyasha began, "I know he would've torn Shiroizume to shreds WAY before we got here."  
  
"But if that were the case," Miroku began, "why is Shiroizume still sending his demonic minions after us? Something about this doesn't make sense."  
  
"He's right," Kohaku said. "Lord Sesshomaru is very protective of Rin and Taisetsu. Even if Sesshomaru did get there, what is Shiroizume going to do then?"  
  
"...I've got a bad feeling about this," Sango said. "We might have to watch our step."  
  
As the group climbed up and over the ledges, they soon made it over the top...and they all gasped upon seeing large craters and slash marks in the ground.  
  
"Whoa...!" Shippo whispered in shock.  
  
"...Yep," Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru's been here, all right."  
  
"Still, be on your guard," Miroku added. "You never know what could be lurking around out here."  
  
With that said, the group of heroes soon made their way down to the castle's courtyard and headed up the steps.  
  
"Kagome~!" Inuyasha called. "I'm here!!"  
  
There was no answer. Everyone looked around the mist covered grounds as they continued to ascend the steps...but as they looked around, Kohaku heard the sound of a rattling chain. He looked up, only to gasp upon seeing a butterfly sword attached to the end of an iron chain flying toward them from above.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" Kohaku shouted, and as soon as he shouted that warning, the others ducked as quickly as they could, just as the butterfly sword sliced through the stairs before it retracted.  
  
"Seriously?!" Inuyasha questioned. "What is going on?!"  
  
Sango raised her head...only to gasp as she saw Dokumaru begin to descend from the stairs, swinging his swords around by the ends of a chain. The blades created sparks every time they hit the stone steps. Inuyasha and the others glared at him as they brandished their weapons, the former growling viciously as he bared his fangs.  
  
"Well...I was starting to wonder if you all would get here," said Dokumaru. "You dealt with Gokuzaru and Karasuhebi...but now, you face me, the powerful Dokumaru." He then swung his chains around his arms, catching his swords in two of his six hands.  
  
"Get the hell out of our way," Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Oh, of course," Dokumaru said. "By all means, you're allowed to go through, Inuyasha. After all, Lord Shiroizume expressly said that he wanted to see you...but first..." He swung his chain and sword at Inuyasha, who braced himself for an impact, but then Sango jumped in the way and knocked the sword back with the Hiraikotsu. Kirara, who already transformed, growled viciously as she stood behind her mistress.  
  
"I'll handle him!" Sango shouted. "You guys go and save Kagome and Rin!"  
  
"Be careful, Sango!" Shippo called as he, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kohaku ran past Dokumaru, who glared after them with a glint in his eye. He swung his other butterfly sword at the fleeing group, only for Kohaku to turn around and deflect the sword with his _kusarigama_. Then, he ran back, swinging his weapon around over his head while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo continued onward.  
  
"I have to help Sango!" Kohaku called. "You guys go without me!"  
  
"Be careful!!" Miroku called out to his brother-in-law as he and Shippo kept following Inuyasha. As for Kohaku, he leaped up into the air and swung the giant scythe blade at Dokumaru, who grinned as he struck back with one of his butterfly swords. However, Sango yelled as she struck Dokumaru with her _Hiraikotsu_ , sending him tumbling across the courtyard. He quickly got to his feet, however, and charged at the demon slayers and Kirara, who charged right back at him. Dokumaru's tail rose high over his head before it sprung forward, causing Sango to gasp as she pushed Kohaku out of the way, just as Dokumaru's stinger hit the ground, which melted from the impact of his poison.  
  
Dokumaru growled before he swung his sword at Kohaku, who dodged the blade and swung his own weapon at the scorpion demon, striking him in his left side, causing him to yell in pain. However, he smirked before he swung his other sword at the young man, the chain wrapping around his left bicep before Dokumaru pulled on the chain and threw him right into Sango, who was just about to attack with the Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Ugh!!" she cried as she fell down with Kohaku on top of her.  
  
"Sorry, Sango!" Kohaku apologized as he stood up, only to gasp as Dokumaru was about to attack with his stinger, but then Kirara lunged at him from behind and bit his top right arm, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
"You damn cat!!" Dokumaru cursed as he used one of his arms to punch Kirara in the nose, causing her to yowl in pain.  
  
"Kirara!!" Sango yelled before she ran toward Dokumaru, swinging her Hiraikotsu with as much force as possible, causing it to go whirling toward him, but Dokumaru sidestepped out of the way. He smirked, thinking that he had outsmarted her, but then as he turned to face, he cried out in pain as she lunged at him, slicing his cheek with her hidden blade in her armor. Dokumaru growled as he pulled his hand away from his cheek, where a small gash had formed.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Sango asked as she caught the Hiraikotsu as it came whirling back.  
  
Dokumaru growled as he glared at Sango while Kohaku and Kirara stood by either side of her, glaring at him challengingly.  
  


XXX

"WIND SCAR!!!"  
  
**BLAM!!!** Slamming the _Tetsusaiga_ downward, Inuyasha sent a powerful wave of demonic energy at a horde of demons, obliterating them on the spot while he, Miroku, and Shippo kept running after him. As they did, however, more demons began to show up from behind them!  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!!" Shippo shouted before he thrust his hands forward. "FOXFIRE!!!"  
  
The demons screeched as they were hit by a blast of Shippo's foxfire, but more demons kept coming.  
  
"Dammit!" Miroku cursed as he swung his staff, smashing some of the demons to bits, but as they kept fighting, he and Shippo found themselves becoming surrounded.  
  
"Miroku! Shippo!!" Inuyasha cried as he turned to help them.  
  
"No! We'll be fine!" Miroku called. "We'll try and find Rin and Taisetsu! You go save Kagome!!"  
  
"Trust us! We've got this!" Shippo added.  
  
"Be careful!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned and ran, leaving Miroku and Shippo to fight the demon hordes by themselves.  
  


XXX

Dokumaru roared as he swung both of his swords this time, the chains wrapping around a nearby boulder, which he fiercely yanked down toward Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara, who quickly jumped out of the way. Kohaku yelled as he swung his _kusarigama_ , but this time, Dokumaru caught it with one of his six hands before he pulled on the chain, forcing Kohaku to come flying toward him before he got punched in the gut.  
  
"Kohaku!!" Sango yelled as she ran to help her younger brother, but then Dokumaru swung his tail at her, slamming her against a tree. Kirara also attempted to help by lunging at the scorpion demon with her fangs bared and claws outstretched, but Dokumaru wrapped his chains around her muzzle, forcing it shut before he slammed her down against the ground. As he turned, he saw Sango grunted as she tried to force herself to stand, but then winced as she held her side. Her ribs were already bruised from the fight with Shiroizume the other day, but it seemed that fighting Dokumaru had only worsened her injury. That's when the scorpion demon smirked as a devilish idea came to him. He raised his tail, his stinger dripping with venom. Then, he thrust it toward Sango, who gasped as she attempted to get out of the way...but then...  
  
"SISTER~!!!"  
  
The next thing Sango knew...Kohaku jumped in the way, and he yelled in pain as Dokumaru's stinger pierced his right shoulder, sending a large dose of poison into his veins.  
  
"KOHAKU!!!" Sango cried in horror as Kohaku collapsed on the ground, causing her to drop to her knees and gently pull him into her arms. "Kohaku...why? Why did you jump in the way?!"  
  
Kohaku seethed in pain...and yet, he gave his sister a grin.  
  
"...You...you always...protected me...!" he grunted. "Even before Naraku came around...you always tried to keep me out of harm's way...so I figured..." He winced as he clutched his wound. "I figured...it was about time...I did the same for you...Sango."  
  
"...Kohaku...!" Sango whispered with teary eyes while Kirara gave a worried cry.  
  
"How sad," Dokumaru said as he began to swing his swords around, again. "Don't worry, wench...I'll be sure to send you to the afterlife alongside your brother." He then swung both swords at Sango...who, without even turning to look at him, raised her _Hiraikotsu_ and blocked them, causing Dokumaru to gasp.  
  
"What the hell...?!" he whispered...just as Sango stood up. Then...she turned to face her foe, her eyes taking on this piercing glare. Kirara roared furiously, the flames around her paws and tails growing larger as if to intensify with the rage of both herself and her mistress.  
  
"Dokumaru...!" Sango hissed. "You'll pay for this!!"  
  
"Heh," Dokumaru smirked as he swung his swords at Sango, who rode on top of Kirara's back as the nekomata charged. Then, she leaped up high into the air, dodging the blades before they could hit their mark. Then, with a loud battle cry, Sango threw the _Hiraikotsu_ at Dokumaru, who smirked as he swung his chained swords at the weapon...but to his shock, the giant boomerang began to blaze with a powerful demonic aura that was so strong, it shattered the blades and broke the chains in half!  
  
"What?!" Dokumaru questioned...only to scream as the Hiraikotsu severed him in half, then, as it came back around, it ended up severing his head from his torso! "But...how...?!"  
  
"This will end it...!" Sango hissed as she drew her _wakizashi_ and threw it with expert precision...the blade piercing Dokumaru right through his forehead and pinning it the ground! Dokumaru gaped in disbelief...until his body finally disintegrated.  
  
Sango sighed in relief while Kirara landed on the ground...but then, she gasped as she remembered Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku!!" she cried as she ran up to him, gently placing his head on her lap. Kohaku coughed, a drop of blood dripping from his lips as he stared up at his sister's face. "Hang on, Kohaku." Reaching into her pack, Sango pulled out a vial of light blue liquid, bit the cork off, and held the tiny bottle to his lips. "Come on, here you go. It's an antidote for demonic poisons that I got from Jinenji a while back, just in case. Drink it."  
  
Slowly, Kohaku managed to swallow the antidote. Kirara lied down, gently nuzzling his face, causing him to sigh as he felt the pain beginning to subside.  
  
"...Thank you, Sango..." whispered Kohaku, causing her to smile at him, tenderly.  
  


XXX

"KAGOME~!!!"  
  
 **CRASH!!!** Inuyasha burst through the wooden doors...standing in the middle of a giant arena under a darkened sky, filled with black clouds. Thunder rumbled and red lightning bolts cracked the skies. Before him...stood Shiroizume, who grinned at him with his hand on his Dao saber.  
  
"Well, well," Shiroizume said. "It seems you inherited more than just your father's eyes and hair, Inuyasha. It seems you've also inherited his tenacity...I must admit: I'm almost impressed."  
  
"Cut the shit," Inuyasha cursed as he pointed the Tetsusaiga. "Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"Ah, yes...she is the reason why you came here, after all," said Shiroizume before he stepped aside...revealing Sesshomaru, standing behind him...but his eyes looked steelier than usual. In fact...they almost seemed to have no emotion whatsoever. No malice, no cold, calculating demeanor...just...blank emptiness. However...it was where Sesshomaru had his hand that shocked Inuyasha: he was holding his claws, which glowed a familiar green glow near Kagome's throat!  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Sesshomaru, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru can't really hear you," said Shiroizume. "In fact...as far as he's concerned, he doesn't even recognize you."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's not Sesshomaru's fault!" Kagome shouted. "He's been brainwashed!!"  
  
"Brainwashed?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say brainwashed," said Shiroizume. "You see...just before I sent her to dispose of your friends and capture you, Inuyasha, I had Karasuhebi give Sesshomaru a little...reeducating. He's now the demon he was supposed to be: ruthless, cunning...and killing humans without a single hint of remorse." He then gave a sinister chuckle. "As it should be..."  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Because Inuyasha," Shiroizume began, "your father betrayed me...so now, I'm going to make you feel the same betrayal that I felt when he turned against me! So...once I give Sesshomaru the order...he will kill your wife, not to mention your unborn infant."  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily while Kagome watched as she glanced back and forth between her husband and her brother-in-law while Shiroizume grinned, his fangs glinting evilly.  
  
"So...what will you do, half-demon?" he asked.


	12. Ch. 11- Grow Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it seems Shiroizume finally has an upper hand, Inuyasha manages to strike a raw nerve with the great tiger demon, pegging him as a spoiled brat who got jealous because his best friend fell in love. Furious, Shiroizume almost has Sesshomaru kill Kagome, but luckily, Inuyasha intervenes. Can Sesshomaru come to his senses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Shiroizume grinned as he watched Inuyasha glare at Sesshomaru, who held his claws close to Kagome's neck. Kagome, herself, glanced back and forth between the two brothers, wondering what her husband would do while she anxiously clutched at her belly. Inuyasha, on the other hand, only growled as he tightly gripped the hilt of the _Tetsusaiga_.  
  
"How does it feel, Inuyasha?" Shiroizume asked. "To have your brother betray you like this? To see his claws so close to tearing open your beloved wife? It hurts...doesn't it?" He then glared angrily. "This is how I felt when your father turned against me...we could have been powerful together. We could have continued to be friends! But he chose to fall in love...and with a mortal, no less. How foolish!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide.  
  
"Any demon who would be stupid enough to fall in love with a mortal is setting themselves up for punishment!" Shiroizume barked. "Toga paid for his idiocy with his life! He chose a mortal woman over me! Me, his best friend and brother-in-arms!! Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Inuyasha?!"  
  
A pause...but then Inuyasha smirked and chuckled, lowly, causing Kagome to blink at him in confusion while Shiroizume's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked.  
  
"...I get it, now," Inuyasha replied. "I finally figured you out, Shiroizume." He then looked the great tiger demon dead in the eye. "You're nothing but a fucking brat!!"  
  
Shiroizume gasped in disbelief.  
  


XXX

  
"There!" Rin exclaimed as she finally unlocked the cell door and opened it, then picked up Taisetsu. "We're finally out, Taisetsu. Now let's go find your father."  
  
"Dada?" Taisetsu asked.  
  
"That's right," Rin nodded. "We have to hurry and find him before he does something he'll regret." She then looked to the wall behind Shiroizume's throne and found some weapons placed on a shelf...one of which was a large naginata. Rin furrowed her brow before she grabbed the large polearm, and though she seemed to have a bit of trouble holding it up at first, she took in a deep breath before she clutched it tightly to her side.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Rin gasped as she turned around, just as a large lizard-like demon came charging at her...but then she grit her teeth as she thrust the naginata forward while still clutching Taisetsu to her chest, being sure to hide his face away from the demon. The blade of the naginata pierced through armor and flesh...and blood splattered on the floor. The lizard demon gaped in shock, his body hanging limp against the end of the blade...before Rin pulled the blade off, causing him to collapse. Soon after that, more demons began to appear, shocked that a human was able to easily dispatch one of their own...but then they growled as they glared at her while Rin glared back, holding her son protectively. She tore a side of her kimono in half, allowing for more legroom as she stared at her opponents in defiance.  
  
Rin might not have much experience with a weapon of any kind...but as a mother who was protecting her child, she was willing to pick up a blade as many times as she had to.  
  
With that...she charged.  
  


XXX

"What did you call me?" asked Shiroizume as he glared at Inuyasha. "Did you just call me a brat?!"  
  
"That's right," Inuyasha said. "You're acting like a little kid whose best friend left him for a woman! Instead of being happy for him, you chose to lash out to get his attention! And when he died, you decided to take your frustrations out on everyone else who had nothing to do with any of this!!"  
  
Shiroizume growled viciously, his orange eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"You really are stupid, aren't you?!" Inuyasha asked. "You think you could brainwash my older half-brother into attacking my wife, and then try and make me feel like he betrayed me?! Grow up, will ya?! My brother betrayed me a long time ago!!"  
  
"...Inuyasha...!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"If anything else," Inuyasha began, "I know that if Sesshomaru did kill Kagome, right here and now, I know that it wouldn't be his fault! Because you were the one who made him do it against his will!! HOW'S YOUR PLAN NOW, SHIROIZUME?!!"  
  
Shiroizume growled even more at this, a vein beginning to bulge out of his forehead, then he turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" he shouted. "What are you waiting for?! Kill that wench!! I want to see Inuyasha's despair when he sees his wife's head roll!!"  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked up at Sesshomaru, who slowly raised his hand back, preparing to deliver the killing blow!  
  
"NO, DON'T!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran toward Sesshomaru with his hand out, and without a second thought, he grabbed the pureblooded demon's wrist, the venom beginning to burn his palm, causing Inuyasha to grunt in pain as he felt his skin beginning to melt off.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Come on, Sesshomaru, snap out of it!!" Inuyasha shouted. "You're better than this, now!! You know it!!!"  
  
"You're wasting your breath!!" yelled Shiroizume. "Sesshomaru doesn't even remember you!!"  
  
Sesshomaru grunted as he pushed Inuyasha back, causing him to be sent tumbling across the arena, and as he got back up, he gasped upon seeing Sesshomaru lunge toward him. Inuyasha held up the _Tetsusaiga_ , its blade blocking Sesshomaru's Poison Claws. However, Sesshomaru jumped up and kicked Inuyasha in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. Shiroizume laughed as he watched Sesshomaru whip Inuyasha with his Poison Whip while he tried to block with the sleeves of his robe, then lunged forward while he swung the _Tetsusaiga_ downward. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before he drew _Bakusaiga_ , thus effectively blocking Inuyasha's strike.  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he tried to push Sesshomaru back, but he found himself soon being pushed back himself.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried, only Shiroizume to grab her by her hair and forcefully pull her to her feet.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," he whispered. "Once Sesshomaru kills Inuyasha, I'll make sure that you join him, along with your unborn infant!!"  
  
Kagome whimpered as she put her arms around her belly...from which she felt some very uncomfortable movement.  
  
As for Inuyasha, he grunted as he continued to keep trying to overpower Sesshomaru, who glared at him as he kept trying to force him back in turn.  
  
"Come on, Sesshomaru! Don't do this!!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're not really gonna listen to what tiger breath says, are you?!"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer him.  
  
"I know you keep trying put up a front," Inuyasha began, "but the truth is that deep down, you really have come to care for me and Kagome, haven't you?!"  
  
Sesshomaru still did not speak. Instead, he pushed Inuyasha further towards the edge of the arena, causing him to gasp.  
  
"That's right, Sesshomaru...finish him off!" Shiroizume yelled.  
  
"...Fine...I guess you really are gonna kill me," Inuyasha said, "but before you do...let me ask you this! What would Rin say...if she were watching you, right now?!"  
  
All of a sudden, Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, causing Inuyasha to gasp silently in realization.  
  
"That's right, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, "and not just her, but Taisetsu, too! Think about how they would feel if they saw you kill me! Are you seriously going to forget how far you've come to get to where you are, now?! It's because of them that you've changed for the better!!"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.  
  
"Don't ruin that, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha pleaded. "If you don't it for me, then do it for their sake! You love them, don't you?!"  
  
A pause...but then Sesshomaru grunted as he grabbed at his head.  
  
"What?!" Shiroizume questioned in shock.  
  
"Yes!!" Kagome cheered.  
  
"Urgh...uggh...!" Sesshomaru groaned as he stumbled back, allowing Inuyasha to step forward...and as he looked up, he opened his eyes, revealing them to be clear. "W...what in the...?"  
  
"Hey...you okay, now, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inu...yasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "What are you-"  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!"  
  
"DADA~!!"  
  
Sesshomaru gasped as he looked up...and there was Rin, holding the blood-stained naginata in her hand while she stood on the balcony. Her cheek and arm were scratched and her kimono was also torn in some places...and yet, there was not one drop of blood on Taisetsu.  
  
"Rin?!" Kagome asked in disbelief.  
  
"Is...is she holding a naginata?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Rin! Taisetsu!!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.  
  
"How did you get out?!" Shiroizume questioned as he drew his sword and fired a bolt of red lightning at Rin, who gasped as she braced herself, holding Taisetsu to her chest...but then, as quick as a flash, Sesshomaru grabbed his wife and son and leaped out of the way, just as the lightning struck...causing large flames to appear.  
  
"That's not good," Kagome said, just as the flames started to grow bigger.  
  
"And that's even worse!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Shiroizume gasped in shock while Sesshomaru landed on another part of the roof, holding Rin and Taisetsu in his arms before he looked at them.  
  
"Are you all right, Rin?" he asked.  
  
"...I am, now," Rin smiled.  
  
"Dada," Taisetsu cooed, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle as he gently stroked his son's ears...then pulled them both in his embrace.  
  
"I'm so glad you're both safe..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't have stopped him sooner."  
  
As for Shiroizume...he growled viciously before he glared at Kagome, who gasped as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well...at least I can take satisfaction in killing YOU!!" Shiroizume yelled as he swung his Dao saber at her, causing her to gasp as she braced herself.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to run to her rescue...but just then, **CLANG!!** A familiar staff suddenly appeared and blocked the great tiger demon's strike, causing Shiroizume to gasp as he saw that it was Miroku, who glared at him while he stood in front of Kagome protectively.  
  
"Miroku!!" Kagome exclaimed, just as Shippo ran up and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried. "Thank goodness we made it!!"  
  
"Oh, Shippo!" Kagome laughed. "I'm happy to see you, too!"  
  
"Sorry for the delay, Inuyasha!" Miroku quipped. "Are we late?"  
  
"Nope!" Inuyasha smirked. "You're right on time!"  
  
"Hey~!!"  
  
The group looked up to see Kirara flying through the air, dodging the plumes of smoke that rose from the castle, and on her back were Sango and Kohaku, the latter woozily holding his head.  
  
"Sango! Kohaku!" Miroku exclaimed. "You're both all right!"  
  
"Yeah...more or less!" Kohaku added as Kirara landed, growling viciously at Shiroizume, who seethed angrily at the heroes.  
  
"How...is this possible?!" he questioned.  
  
"Heh," Inuyasha smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Enraged by his plan falling apart...Shiroizume turned and fled deeper inside his fortress, disappearing beyond the shadows.  
  
"This is it!" Sango exclaimed. "We have him cornered, now! We can win this!"  
  
"Uh...guys?" Shippo asked. "I think we have bigger problems!" He then pointed to the ever-growing flames that surrounded the castle, hungrily burning everything thing it touched. The sky darkened as it was filled with smoke and embers. Sesshomaru jumped to the arena to join the others, holding Rin and Taisetsu close.  
  
"We have to leave," he said. "If we don't, we'll all get burned alive."  
  
"But what about Shiroizume?!" Kohaku asked. "We can't just let him run away!"  
  
"...You guys go," Inuyasha said, causing everyone to look at him. "I'll deal with Shiroizume myself."  
  
"But Inuyasha!" Miroku cried. "The fire is spreading fast!"  
  
"Which is why you guys have to go!" Inuyasha shouted. "I hate cleaning up my Father's messes, but I gotta have to finish this, or else Shiroizume will keep coming after us!" He then looked to Kagome. "Kagome...you gotta go with them."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not leaving you!" Kagome shouted, only for her husband to pull off his haori and place it over her head.  
  
"I'm not asking, Kagome!" he insisted. "If you die here...then so will our baby..."  
  
Kagome gasped silently before she placed her hand on her swollen abdomen.  
  
"...Guys," Inuyasha said as he looked up to the others, "I'm counting on you to keep Kagome safe...and in case I don't make it back...please...tell my kids...I love them all...especially Ichi. Tell him...I've always been proud of him from the very moment he was born."  
  
"...We will," Miroku nodded.  
  
"Let's go, everybody!" Shippo called, having transformed into his giant pink balloon form, again, just as Miroku climbed on. Rin and Taisetsu were clinging to Sesshomaru mokomoko while Kagome climbed onto Kirara with Sango and Kohaku.  
  
"Good luck, Inuyasha!" Sango called as Kirara flew off into the sky alongside Shippo and Sesshomaru. As they left, Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, who watched her with almost saddened eyes before he turned and ran into the fortress to face his foe one last time.  
  
_'Please be careful, Inuyasha...'_ thought Kagome...but then, she tensed as she felt a sharp cramp shoot through her body from her stomach, causing her to grunt in pain as she clutched her belly with one arm.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome answered. "I-It was just a little kick, that's all."  
  
Sango stared skeptically at her friend, but then shrugged as she turned her eyes forward...but then, Kagome grunted again as she felt another sharp pain.  
  
"Uh...Kagome?" Kohaku asked. "I really think there is something wrong!"  
  
"Huh?" Miroku muttered in confusion.  
  
"Kagome, what's the matter?!" Rin asked.  
  
"...Don't tell me...!" Sango whispered in horror as she glanced back at Kagome...who panted rapidly as she clutched her stomach, sweat beading down from her forehead...and the moment she sucked in a breath and let out a painful, bloodcurdling scream...the horrible set in.  
  
Kagome's labor was starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's not really much action here. ^^;
> 
> Still, we're nearing the end!


	13. Ch. 12- Dog vs. Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Inuyasha and Shiroizume has begun! Can Inuyasha overcome his foe and escape the flames that surround him? And what will happen to Kagome as she gives birth?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Inuyasha kicked down the door to the throne room, which was already covered in flames. The air was hot and sweat dripped down from his face...but he didn't care. He slowly stripped off his kosode, leaving his torso bare. He held the _Tetsusaiga_ against his shoulder as he walked into the room...and there was Shiroizume, his back turned to him.  
  
"...So..." Shiroizume whispered. "You decided to follow me, after all...did you, half-breed?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," Inuyasha replied. "We're gonna finish things, here and now."  
  
"...So be it," Shiroizume replied as he turned to face Inuyasha. As he did, he pulled out his hair tie, causing his topknot to fall, his black-and-white-striped hair falling down to his waist and drew his Dao saber. "Come then...Inuyasha. This shall be a fight to the death. Let us both perish in these flames together, just as your father did many years ago!"  
  
"Sorry...but I don't plan on dying anytime soon," Inuyasha replied, causing the great tiger demon to growl before he charged at the half-demon, who growled as he charged back, and soon, their blades clashed, creating a powerful shockwave.  
  
This was it...the final battle had begun.  
  


XXX

  
"AAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Kagome screamed as she gripped Sango's shoulders, causing the demon slayer a great amount of discomfort while Kirara tried to dodge the falling debris.  
  
"What are gonna do?!" Shippo asked while also trying to dodge the debris. "Kagome can't have the baby here!!"  
  
"Why do you think we're trying to get her out of here?!" Kohaku questioned.  
  
"But then what?!" Miroku asked. "The village is still too far away!! She won't make it!!"  
  
"She doesn't have to be in the village!!" Rin shouted while clinging to Sesshomaru and holding Taisetsu with one arm. "She just has to be at a safe distance so she can give birth, quietly!!"  
  
"But where can we go?!" asked Shippo while Kagome let out another scream.  
  
"I saw a lake near the castle when I first arrived here!" Sesshomaru answered. "We can take Kagome there!"  
  
"Let's hurry!" Sango urged while Kagome still gripped her shoulders. "My shoulders are starting to crack!!"  
  


XXX

"RAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Shiroizume roared as he swung his sword downward, but Inuyasha blocked it with the Tetsusaiga before he pushed the great tiger demon away. Their blades continued to strike against each other with every swing, causing sparks to fly through the air. Shiroizume attempted to push Inuyasha into the fire, but he jumped out of his way and kicked him in the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward for a moment, but then he turned and snarled at Inuyasha, who smirked.  
  
"What's wrong, Shiroizume?" he asked. "Losing focus?"  
  
"Damn you!" shouted Shiroizume as he swung his sword at Inuyasha, ducked out of the way as he ended up slicing through the wall behind him. He then tried to swing from the left, but Inuyasha blocked it once again, then swung his sword at Shiroizume, who jumped back to avoid getting hit. Inuyasha growled as he squeezed the Tetsusaiga, causing its blade to cover itself in a shell of diamonds.  
  
"Adamant BARRAGE!!" he yelled as he swung his sword, shooting off an array of diamond spears. Shiroizume gasped as he tried to shield himself, but some of them managed to slice into his face, arms, and tear his mokomoko, which began to bleed. Nonetheless, the great tiger demon growled as he lunged at Inuyasha, who charged right back at him as their blades clashed once more.  
  
"You think you can win against me?!" Shiroizume questioned. "Don't make me LAUGH!!!"  
  
He then fired a bolt of red lightning at Inuyasha from his sword, who smirked as he held up the Tetsusaiga as it grew dragon scales. As the lightning struck, the blade absorbed the attack, to Shiroizume's shock.  
  
"Have a taste of your own MEDICINE!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he shot the lightning back at Shiroizume, who let out a scream as he was struck. He fell to his knees, panting heavily for a moment..but then he growled at Inuyasha, his eyes flashing red.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Inuyasha muttered...just as Shiroizume rushed up and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"You...you damn half-breed...!!" Shiroizume cursed as he slowly lifted Inuyasha off his feet. "I WON'T STAND FOR THIS DISGRACE!!!" He then turned around and threw Inuyasha, sending him crashing through a wall, the wood splintering around him and the flames growing even bigger and hotter. As Inuyasha tried to stand up, he saw that he had dropped the Tetsusaiga, which was laying on the floor. As he reached to grab it, however, Shiroizume stamped his foot on his wrist, causing him to yell in pain.  
  
"I'll show you what happens when you try to make a fool out of me, the Great Shiroizume!!" Shiroizume yelled before he forcefully pulled Inuyasha to his feet, reeled back his fist, and punched the half-demon across the face, causing him to stumble back. Just before he could allow Inuyasha a chance to recover, he punched him again, this time in the stomach, then in his face, again. Inuyasha tried to block by holding up his arms, but Shiroizume ended up punching him in the gut, once more, causing him to cough up bile, but also leaving his face exposed.  
  


XXX

Meanwhile, the others had managed to reach the lake Sesshomaru spoke of...and Kagome was taking shelter within a large hollow tree. She panted as she rested her against Kirara while she was being covered by Inuyasha's haori, using it as a blanket. Kagome panted as Rin held her hand while Sango sat before her, getting a good look.  
  
"Okay, Kagome," Sango said, "you're almost ready...just keep breathing for now."  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"It'll be all right, Kagome," Rin assured her sister-in-law. "The baby will be just fine."  
  
"...I wish Inuyasha was here," Kagome whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"...So do we, right now," Sango murmured.  
  
Outside, the men stood at the lake bank, staring up at the sky as day slowly turned to night...and all the while, they watched the giant tower of smoke billowing from Shiroizume's castle that sat high on the mountaintop.  
  
"I hope Inuyasha's okay," Shippo said, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah...Shiroizume is a powerful demon, after all," said Kohaku. "And even when he defeats Shiroizume, what if he doesn't escape the fire?"  
  
"Inuyasha will make it," Miroku said as he glanced back at the hollow tree. "He has to...Kagome's counting on him...his children are counting on him. They need both their mother and father to guide them."  
  
Taisetsu held the sleeve of Sesshomaru's robe, causing him to glance down at his toddler son, who blinked at him with sad, confused eyes. Sesshomaru gave him a small smile before he got down on one knee and gently stroked his head, then looked up at Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku.  
  
"Can you look after Taisetsu for me?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll be right back," Sesshomaru answered.  
  


XXX

**BAM!!** Shiroizume punched Inuyasha one last time, causing him to tumble to the floor, panting heavily. His body was bruised and battered...and he could have sworn that some of his bones were broken...but even so...he reached for the Tetsusaiga and grabbed it by the hilt...then grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. Shiroizume gasped in utter disbelief, but then he growled as his eyes flashed red, again.  
  
"How many times...DO I HAVE TO BEAT YOU DOWN?!!" he roared as he charged at Inuyasha once more, trying to pummel him over and over, but every time his fists struck, Inuyasha would block with _Tetsusaiga's_ blade. "Why do you continue to get back up?! Why do you continue to fight?!! WHY ARE YOU SO MUCH LIKE YOUR FATHER?!!"  
  
"Because I'm his SON!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Shiroizume in the face, sending him crashing into the wall behind him.  
  
"Ugh...his son..." Shiroizume hissed as he stood up, wiping the blood from his lip. "...You...you're nothing more than a lowly, disgusting HALF-DEMON!!"  
  
"...Yeah...I am a half-demon," Inuyasha answered. "I'm that and much more!"  
  
"More?" Shiroizume repeated. "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"It's true that I am a half-demon," Inuyasha began, "but I'm also a son..." He then swung his sword at Shiroizume, who tried to block with his own sword, but he ended up getting knocked back.  
  
"I'm a lover..."  
  
**CLANG!!** Inuyasha struck Shiroizume again.  
  
"I'm a fighter..."  
  
**CLANG!!** He struck Shiroizume again, causing him to stumble as he tried to stay on his feet.  
  
"I'm a friend..."  
  
Shiroizume growled as he tried to swing from the left, but Inuyasha ended up parrying the blow.  
  
"I'm a brother..."  
  
**CLANG!!** He struck Shiroizume in the side, causing him to cough up blood.  
  
"I'm a husband..."  
  
Inuyasha raised the _Tetsusaiga_ high over his head.  
  
"And...I'm a father..."  
  
As he finished that last statement...he saw an image of himself, along with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Shiratsuki, Haruhana, Roku, Shio...even Sesshomaru, Rin, Taisetsu, Koga, Ayame, and Tsukihime were there...even the villagers were in it...and most of all...he saw Ichiro, Yamako, and Sanka, who all smiled at him as Ichiro mouthed these words.  
  
_"I love you, Dad..."  
_  
Inuyasha growled as he swung the Tetsusaiga downward, while Shiroizume held up his Dao saber...but when the swords clashed, Shiroizume gasped as the _Tetsusaiga_ completely shattered his sword!  
  
"What?!" Shiroizume questioned before Inuyasha swung the _Tetsusaiga_ again, causing him to be sent flying across the room. By now, the flames had grown so big that the rafters and support beams were starting to crack.  
  
The castle was on the verge of collapse.  
  
"...You know something, Shiroizume?" Inuyasha asked. "I almost feel sorry for you."  
  
Shiroizume glared at Inuyasha, seething bitterly.  
  
"You could have been happy, just like my Father," Inuyasha said. "You could have seen what this did to him and actually tried to fall in love, yourself...instead, you choose to be angry and take out your bitterness on everyone else!" He then cast his eyes to the floor. "If my Father saw you, now...he'd be sorely disappointed."  
  
Shiroizume's eyes went wide...and then growled an unearthly growl.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!!" he questioned as a cloud of silver smoke began to whirl around him...and as it grew in size, Inuyasha looked up to see that Shiroizume had taken on the form of a giant demon tiger. **"You think you know Toga like I did?! YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIM!!!"  
**  
"It's true! I don't remember my Father!!" Inuyasha rebuked. "The truth is...I don't care about what happened between you two!! I only got involved because you brought my family into your petty grudge!!" He then hoisted the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. "So now...I'm going to finish what my Father started!"  
  
**_GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRR!!_** Shiroizume let out a deafening roar as he charged at Inuyasha, who glared at his foe before he squeezed the hilt of his sword...its blade beginning to turn an obsidian black.  
  
"...It's over," Inuyasha whispered. "Meido...ZANGETSUHA~!!!"  
  
With a powerful swing, Inuyasha sent an array of black blades at Shiroizume, who roared as he kept charging...but the moment the blades hit, he gasped as he saw them beginning to enlarge, revealing a starry nebula inside each one..and slowly, any part of him that got cut began to get dragged inside!  
  
**"No! What is this?!"** Shiroizume questioned. **"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!!"  
**  
"See you in Hell, Shiroizume," Inuyasha said. "Say hi to Naraku for me!!"  
  
**"No!! NO!!!"** Shiroizume roared as he tried to fight against the pull of the Meido's vacuum...even though only his head was left. **"CURSE YOU, INUYASHA~!!!"**  
  
Soon...Shiroizume vanished into the void.  
  


XXX

Miroku gasped silently as he stared up at the burning castle, the only breaking the silence being Kagome's pained screams.  
  
"What is it, Miroku?" asked Shippo.  
  
"...Shiroizume's demonic aura," Miroku said. "It's...it's gone!"  
  
"You mean...Inuyasha did it?!" asked Kohaku. "He defeated him?!"  
  
"Yes...but he's not out of the woods, yet," Miroku replied. "Now he has to get out of there."  
  


XXX

Inuyasha panted as he ran through the castle corridors, trying to dodge the falling debris. As he ran, he coughed as he covered his mouth, trying to keep himself from breathing in the smoke. He grunted as he fell to his knees, the pain from his injuries beginning to set in. As he looked up...he saw that his vision was starting to grow blurry.  
  
"Damn...not now...!" Inuyasha cursed as he tried to stand up...only to collapse, again. "I...I gotta...I gotta get back...!" He weakly raised his hand. "I have to...get to...Kagome...!"  
  
Quietly, his hand fell to the floor...and Inuyasha let out a silent sigh. The smoke inhalation and the fight with Shiroizume had taken its toll on him.  
  
It seemed that this was Inuyasha's final chapter...but then, someone approached Inuyasha from the shadows.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at his younger half-brother's body...and soon after, he felt _Tenseiga_ pulse. His eyes narrowed before he drew the Sword of Heaven from its sheath, then held it over Inuyasha's body. Soon after, the Minions of the Underworld appeared before Sesshomaru's sight. With one stroke of the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru vanquished the creatures...and soon after, Inuyasha took in a gasping breath and coughed, then weakly raised his head.  
  
"S...Sesshomaru...?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Get up," Sesshomaru urged. "Now!"  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he tried to stand up, but then fell to his knees.  
  
"Don't you collapse on me, now!" Sesshomaru spat. "You have to get up, Inuyasha! If you don't, you'll die, again, and I can't bring you back!"  
  
"I'm...trying...!" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Try harder!" Sesshomaru urged. "Kagome is giving birth as we speak, Inuyasha! I'm not going to stand here and let you die on the both of them! Now get up!!"  
  
"...Kagome's in labor?" Inuyasha asked...and then, he grunted as he forced himself to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, but then Sesshomaru put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Quickly," Sesshomaru said. "Follow me!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded before he followed after Sesshomaru, who led him through the castle halls. The fire chased after them, consuming anything within their wake as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran as fast as they could, dodging falling beams and boulders as they did. The flames continued to reach after them, almost as if they were trying to grab the pair, but they kept running as fast as they were able. At one point, their path was almost blocked when one of the support beams fell down in front of them, but Sesshomaru managed to find a different way out.  
  
Soon, the brothers made it outside, but the flames continued to chase after them. Soon, the whole castle was engulfed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood atop a cliff, looking down toward the lake below...but at the height where they stood, the lake looked a tiny puddle.  
  
Suddenly, the brothers looked over their shoulders and gasped as they saw the burning castle, crumbling as it fell toward them.  
  
Left with no choice...they jumped, just as the castle's remains were about to fall on top of them...and they disappeared in the rapids below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they make it?! Wait until the next chapter and see!


	14. Ch. 13- Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Sesshomaru make it back just in time for the former to see the birth of his and Kagome’s new daughters: Izayoi and Usagi. With Kagome safe and the twins born, Inuyasha and the group return home to reunite with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Taisetsu all stood at the lake bank, staring at the burning embers of Shiroizume's castle. They knew that Shiroizume had been vanquished...but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had yet to return. They waited...for a voice...a sound...a sign...anything.  
  
Just then...Shippo gasped as he looked to the lake, his eyes lighting up with hope.  
  
"Look! Here they come!!" he exclaimed, and sure enough, there were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, swimming toward the shore.  
  
"They made it!" Kohaku exclaimed while he held Taisetsu in the crook of his arm, the young half-demon cooing excitedly at the sight of his father.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! This way!" Miroku called as he waved to the brothers. Inuyasha panted as he stood up on the bank, then shook himself dry, causing the others except for Sesshomaru to laugh as they shielded themselves.  
  
"I see that part of you still hasn't changed, brother," Sesshomaru quipped, but then he smiled as he saw Taisetsu reach for him before he took him into his arms and gently hugged him.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru gasped as he turned and saw Rin run up to him, happily wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I knew you'd come back, safely," she said.  
  
"Was there ever a doubt?" asked Sesshomaru before he kissed Rin on her lips.  
  
"W-wait a minute!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked around. "Where's Kagome?! Is she all right?! And what about the baby?!"  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku all gave each other these somewhat smug grins while Rin tried to stifle a giggle that escaped her throat...which only made Inuyasha more confused.  
  
"Boy, are you in for a surprise," Shippo said.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, but then Miroku put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come with me, Inuyasha," said the monk. "Trust me...you'll want to see this."  
  
Inuyasha blinked in confusion before he followed Miroku to the hollow tree where Kagome was being sheltered. As Inuyasha drew closer, he could smell the scent of his wife, mixed in with Sango's and Kirara's scents...the smell of blood, sweat, and the salty scent of tears...and mixed with it was the scent of a newborn. For some reason...it smelled twice as strong.  
  
As Inuyasha took a look inside...he gasped silently as he saw Kagome lying against Kirara while she still had his Fire Rat haori covering her while Sango sat nearby, still wearing her demon slayer armor. In Kagome's arms, there was not one...but _two_ tiny, squirming bundles...Sango's kimono, to be exact.  
  
"...Twins...!" Inuyasha said in barely a whisper before he went over to get a closer look at them. One had a head full of black hair, but the infant had cute little puppy ears that were tipped white. The other had white hair with black-tipped ears.  
  
"...Say hi to your new daughters," Kagome whispered, her face showing exhaustion and joy and relief all at once. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her cheeks were flushed...but she was so happy...and Inuyasha felt his heart soar. He chuckled, tears of joy forming in his eyes before he gently took Kagome into his embraces, smothering with loving kisses. Then he looked down at the two newborns in her arms...and gently, he took the black-haired twin in his own embrace. She squirmed and fussed a bit...but then, as Inuyasha tenderly nuzzled her, she calmed and made a soft coo. He soon picked up her sister, who barely put much of a fuss at all, but still happily gurgled as her father held her.  
  
Four times, Inuyasha and Kagome had been through this, now...but it still had that same magical effect on them. The feeling of love and joy at getting to see the faces of their newborn children.  
  
"...I wondered why it sounded like two heartbeats at once," Inuyasha said. "I didn't think anything about it, at first."  
  
"...Yeah...it's amazing, isn't it?" Kagome asked while stroking the head of the white-haired twin. Sango smiled while Kirara let out a soft purring sound, and at the entrance of the tree, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo all smiled as they watched the tender scene.  
  
"So...what are you going to name them?" Shippo asked, gaining the couple's attention.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha began as he looked down at the black-haired twin, "Kagome and I agreed that if this next one was a girl...we'd name her 'Izayoi'...after my Mother."  
  
The black-haired girl, Izayoi, cooed softly.  
  
"But...I don't know what we should name the other one," Inuyasha said as he glanced at Izayoi's twin sister, who scrunched her face up a bit before her eyes slowly fluttered open. They were only half-lidded...but Kagome could see that they were blue...causing her to gasp silently.  
  
"...Usagi..." she whispered.  
  
"Usagi?" Inuyasha repeated. "After your grandmother?"  
  
"Inuyasha, look at her," Kagome smiled. "She's so small and cute, like a little bunny rabbit...and...she has blue eyes...just like my Grandma on my Dad's side did." Her eyes began to tear up. "And...I think this would be the perfect way to honor her...don't you?"  
  
"...I see," Inuyasha smiled. "Then...Izayoi and Usagi it is."  
  
"Izayoi and Usagi," Miroku added. "Such beautiful names for two beautiful girls."  
  
"Wait until Sanka finds out she's got two little sisters," Sango said.  
  
Outside, Sesshomaru heard the commotion going on inside the tree before he scoffed softly and turned to walk away.  
  
"Come along, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "We're going home."  
  
"Don't you wanna see the twins?" asked Rin.  
  
"...Perhaps when we go to the village to visit, next time," Sesshomaru replied, causing Rin to giggle as she held Taisetsu in her arms.  
  
"Come on, Tai," Rin said. "Let's get you home and get you to bed, okay?"  
  
Taisetsu let out the biggest, longest yawn that his mother had ever seen, causing her and Sesshomaru to chuckle warmly.  
  
As for Inuyasha and the others, they still gathered around the hollow tree with Inuyasha gently holding Kagome and the twins in his arms. For now, they would rest...and come morning, they would begin the long journey back home.  
  


XXX

Satomi stood outside the ruins of her castle, staring up at the morning sky with Jaken at her side. It had been almost a week since Rin and Taisetsu had been kidnapped and Sesshomaru raced off to rescue them. Since then, Satomi waited worriedly for her son to return with her daughter-in-law and grandson. Jaken stayed behind on Sesshomaru's orders, to which the toad demon obliged. He knew that when Sesshomaru put his mind to something, nothing would get in his way. As much as he wanted to help Rin and Taisetsu, he had to stay and protect Satomi in the event that something else. Satomi had since healed from her injuries.  
  
Just then, Jaken gasped as he saw a familiar figure flying through the air on the back of a familiar two-headed beast, and Satomi gasped joyfully, as well.  
  
"Look, Lady Satomi!" Jaken exclaimed. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Young Master Taisetsu have returned!"  
  
"Mother~!" Rin called as she waved to Satomi while she and Taisetsu clung to Sesshomaru's back while the dog demon held the reins of Ah-Un, who slowly descended from the sky and landed in front of Satomi and Jaken. Rin laughed as she hopped off Ah-Un's saddle and ran into her mother-in-law's embrace. Taisetsu giggled as he reached up to his grandmother, who happily smiled as she took him into her arms and dropped a loving kiss on his forehead. As for Jaken, he wept comical tears of joy, wiping his eyes with his arm while Taisetsu hugged him happily.  
  
Satomi then glanced at Sesshomaru, who smiled at her before he soon embraced her, as well, the former smiling proudly at her son.  
  


XXX

Meanwhile, in the village, everything had gone relatively back to normal...except now, the village's resident half-demon, priestess, monk, and demon slayers were gone. Since then, the village was...well...a little too quiet for them...boring...and perhaps a bit empty. The villagers expected the usual shenanigans from their neighbors...but having Kagome get kidnapped and then Inuyasha and the others racing off to save her...it reminded them how fragile life could be at times. Since then, they prayed to the gods up in the heavens for their safe return.  
  
The demons in the area didn't attack very much, mainly because Shiratsuki and Haruhana kept them at bay, thanks to their demon slayer training. What also helped was Koga coming to visit along with Tsukihime. Whenever he sensed any demon vermin nearby, such as a giant centipede or maybe even a worm demon, he'd chase them off with the Goraishi. At first, Koga was confused as to why Inuyasha wasn't around to defend the village in the first place...until Ichiro told him the reason.  
  
Since then, he decided to stay in the village along with Tsukihime to make sure no harm came to it.  
  
The moment the group arrived home, the first thing Miroku and Sango did was head back home to see their children, and of course, Kohaku and Kirara joined them. Once the twins, Roku, and Shio saw them, they practically jumped to their feet and ran to greet them.  
  
"Girls!!" Sango called. "Roku! Shio!!"  
  
"We're back!!" Miroku added.  
  
"Mom!! Dad!!" Shiratsuki exclaimed.  
  
"Uncle Kohaku!!" Haruhana cheered. "Kirara, too!!"  
  
"You made it back!!" Roku cried.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Shio piped up. "Uncle Kohaku! Kirara!"  
  
Soon, Miroku and Sango happily embraced their children, and Kohaku soon joined in the hug while Shio gently held Kirara in his arms, giggling happily as he hugged her, causing her to mewl happily. Tears were shed, but the family laughed happily, nonetheless.  
  
"We missed you so much!" Haruhana said.  
  
"We waited days for you!" added Roku.  
  
"We missed you, too," Miroku replied.  
  
"And we're so glad you're safe," Sango added.  
  
"Mom, where are Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome?" asked Shiratsuki. "Aunt Kagome is okay...right?"  
  
"She's fine, honey," Sango reassured, "and so are the twins."  
  
"Eh?!" the kids questioned in shock.  
  


XXX

  
Ichiro sat on the porch of the house, holding his sword in his hand. His eyes had a dull, tired look to them...but he remained sitting there. He had kept a vigil for his parents ever since the night his father left. Since then, he made sure to look after his siblings, just as he had been told. It wasn't easy, keeping them reassured that their parents would return...but he continued to have faith.  
  
His father was the bravest, strongest, most incredible man he ever knew...and no matter what, he knew that he would bring Kagome back.  
  
"Ichi?"  
  
Ichiro turned to see Tsukihime come out of the house, looking at him worriedly as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tsukihime asked.  
  
"...I'm tired," Ichiro said.  
  
"Then you should get some rest."  
  
Ichiro looked up to see Koga sitting on the roof.  
  
"A man needs his rest, kid," Koga said.  
  
"...I don't know," Ichiro said, sadly. "What if...what if my Dad doesn't come back? What if I've been waiting for nothing?"  
  
Tsukihime opened her mouth to speak, but then, out of her peripheral vision, she spotted something moving through the tall grass...causing her to smile before she gently nudged her best friend in the arm.  
  
"You might wanna look again," she said as she gestured her head to the grass, causing Ichiro to look up...only for his eyes to go wide as he saw two figures approach from the autumn mist. At first, he couldn't quite make them out...but as his nose twitched, he gasped silently, recognizing their scents.  
  
"...Mom...? Dad?" he asked...and soon, Inuyasha and Kagome emerged, the latter no longer having a large tummy. The moment their eyes met, Inuyasha and Kagome both smiled upon seeing their eldest son, whose face lit up with the biggest, broadest smile that he had ever made his entire life.  
  
"ICHI!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome cried as they ran to him.  
  
"MOM!! DAD!!!" Ichiro exclaimed as he practically flew off the porch and ran into their arms, sobbing and laughing at the same time as they both held him tightly and smothered him with kisses. At that moment, Yamako and Sanka also came outside, hearing his brother's shouting, and the moment they saw their parents, they gasped before they ran to the hug.  
  
"DAD!! MOMMY!!" Yamako cried.  
  
"MOMMY!! DADDY!!!" Sanka sobbed.  
  
"Shh~!" Kagome shushed gently as she kissed her younger son and daughter on the forehead. "It's okay, you two."  
  
"We were starting to think we'd never see you again!" Yamako said.  
  
"We're so happy you're back!!" Sanka added.  
  
"I never left home, not even once!" Ichiro said. "Just like I promised, Dad!"  
  
"...I know," Inuyasha smiled before he hugged Ichiro tightly. "I'm so proud of you, pal."  
  
Nearby, Koga and Tsukihime smiled as they watched the reunion, the former crossing his arms with a proud grin while the latter sniffled and wiped her eyes, prompting her father to gently pull her into a side-hug.  
  
"But wait!" a familiar voice called. "That's not all!"  
  
Ichiro, Yamako, and Sanka all looked up to see Shippo approach from the tall grass...holding Izayoi and Usagi in his arms. The three gaped in disbelief at the sight of the twins before they went to get a closer look.  
  
"...No...way," Ichiro whispered, causing Inuyasha to chuckle softly.  
  
"Yes way," he said.  
  
"I have two little sisters...!" Sanka whispered, happily.  
  
"What are their names?" asked Yamako.  
  
"And which one is which?" asked Ichiro.  
  
"Well, the black-haired one with the white ears is Izayoi," Kagome said.  
  
"And the white-haired one with the black ears is Usagi," Inuyasha added.  
  
"Izayoi and Usagi," Ichiro repeated.  
  
"What pretty names," Sanka added.  
  
"Thanks for holding them, Shippo," Kagome said as she took the twins in her arms.  
  
"No problem," Shippo replied. "Happy to do it."  
  
"Would you like to stay?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"...You know what?" Shippo asked. "That sounds nice."  
  
And so, after thanking Koga and Tsukihime for staying and helping keep an eye on things while they were away, Inuyasha, Kagome, their kids, and Shippo all gathered in the house. During that time, Inuyasha regaled the children of the battles with Shiroizume's minions, followed by the fight with Sesshomaru, and then the fight with Shiroizume, himself. Needless to say, Ichiro was hooked on every word his father said, staring in awe as Inuyasha described every detail he possibly could. Yamako and Sanka seemed slightly more amazed at the fact that Shippo actually managed to hold his own in a fight, and Inuyasha actually admitted that he was quite proud of the young fox demon, who could only smirk proudly. Kagome was also impressed, saying that Shippo had come such a long way from the "cute, little fuzzball" she met so many years ago.  
  
Later that night, as everyone hunkered down to sleep, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha just as she finished up tucking Izayoi and Usagi beside her. Ichiro was lying on Inuyasha's right side, sighing softly as he lied against his bare chest. Yamako and Sanka lied beside their older brother, both of them sleeping soundly. Shippo lied in between Inuyasha and Kagome, his tail curled around his body as typical foxes do when they sleep. Kagome noticed that her husband seemed...rather troubled by something. His brow was furrowed and he had one hand behind his head while he held Ichiro against his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered. "Uh...yeah."  
  
"...No, you're not," Kagome said, softly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Inuyasha...I've known you since I was 15," Kagome said, "so please, don't try to tell me you're okay because you're not okay."  
  
A pause...but then Inuyasha sighed as he carefully sat up, being careful not to wake Ichiro up.  
  
"You wanna know what's up with me?" Inuyasha asked. "After I defeated Shiroizume...I tried to get out of the castle...I was scared that I wasn't going to escape in time. Actually...I almost didn't make it." He then looked his wife in the eye. "Kagome...I _died_ in there."  
  
Kagome gasped silently in horror.  
  
"You...you died...?!" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah...and if Sesshomaru hadn't shown up at that moment," Inuyasha began, "I would have stayed dead."  
  
"...Oh, my god..." Kagome said as she ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"...At that moment, I thought to myself 'This is it'," Inuyasha said. "'I'm gonna die here...my kids are gonna grow up without their dad'." His lip trembled before he put his hand over his eyes...and Kagome heard him let out a shaky breath. "And...I was so scared because...I thought I was gonna put them through the same thing my Father put me through when I was a child. I couldn't bear the thought...of my kids growing up without me watching them...!" He then pulled his hand away...revealing tears falling from his eyes. "I...I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you...or the kids...ever again."  
  
"...Then it's a good thing Sesshomaru went back for you," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah...I guess...he actually came through for me," Inuyasha said, "and I'm glad he did." He then reached over and gently cupped Kagome's face. "Because that means...I'm still here with you...and the kids...we're all here together."  
  
"...Together..." Kagome repeated as she put her hand on Inuyasha's, causing him to smile before he slowly pulled her closer to him, closing his lips over hers. Kagome moaned softly as she slowly wrapped her arms around him...but then she pulled away as she heard a little whimper behind her, causing her to glance back and see that Izayoi was starting to fuss again.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Kagome cooed as she gently picked her up and pulled her suikan down a bit, allowing Izayoi to suckle from her. As for Usagi, she squirmed a little bit before Inuyasha reached over and gently cradled her in his arms.  
  
"...Mom? Dad?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to see Ichiro, who blinked at them tiredly.  
  
"I get that they're cute and all," Ichiro began, "but there's not gonna be a sixth baby...right?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other before they snorted, trying not to laugh too loudly.  
  
"Right?" Ichiro asked, again.  
  
"...We'll see, Ichi," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"...I'll take that with a grain of salt..." Ichiro muttered before he soon fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> ...Okay, not really. Next up is the epilogue!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks have gone by and life has returned to normal for Inuyasha and his family and friends...but for better or worse, things will never be the same, again...and Inuyasha accepts that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

It was the last month of autumn. The air was growing colder and the villagers were harvesting whatever food they could for the cold winter months ahead. The leaves fell from the trees on the autumn wind, dried up and in colors of red, yellow, orange, and brown.  
  
At the village shrine, Inuyasha walked through the grounds, holding a bucket of water as he approached a small grave next to another, both of them surrounded by flowers. He poured the water on top of both graves, then clapped his hands in prayer. Once a moment had passed, he looked down at the two grave markers.  
  
"...Hey...you one-eyed hag," Inuyasha said, although his voice took on this more endearing tone. "Sorry it's been a while since my last visit, but...you know...I had to look after the family."  
  
No answer came, but Inuyasha sighed as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"It's hard to believe how much things have changed," he said. "Kagome and I have 5 kids, now...Izayoi and Usagi are nearly 2 weeks old, now. San loves them, but...I think Yama's gonna need a little more time getting used to them. As for Ichi, he's just taking everything in stride."  
  
He then looked down at the graves and smiled.  
  
"Everyone's doing okay, though," Inuyasha said. "You don't gotta worry. I just hope...you and Kikyo are happy together."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to see Ichiro, who was wearing a gray shirt and a light blue hoodie jacket, as well as a pair of jeans and blue sneakers and a baseball cap on his head.  
  
"Come on!" Ichiro called. "Mom says to come back and get dressed! We're gonna go see Grandma and Uncle Sota soon!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" Inuyasha called back before he looked back at the grave. "Well...see ya later, Kaede."  
  
With that, he soon followed after his son.  
  


XXX

"Take THIS!!" Shiratsuki shouted as she tried to slash at Haruhana with her katana, but her younger twin sister blocked the blade using the shaft of her spear. Nearby, Sango smiled as she watched the girl's progress with Roku sitting beside her and Shio in his arms.  
  
"Good job, girls!" she praised. "Great form!"  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" the twins said.  
  
"Okay, who wants riceballs?" asked Miroku as he put some down on the porch, and soon, the kids went to go eat.  
  
"So, Mom, when do you think we'll be able to go demon-slaying with you, Dad, Uncle Inuyasha, and Uncle Kohaku?" asked Haruhana.  
  
"Hmm...well, you should have gone with us when you were 11," Sango began, "but we didn't have anyone to watch your brothers at the time, so we held off on it for a while."  
  
"But we think you're old enough, now," Miroku said, "if you promise to be careful."  
  
"Of course!" Shiratsuki exclaimed. "We'll be careful!"  
  
"Promise!" Haruhana added.  
  
"And besides, I'm old enough to look after Shio while you guys are out," said Roku, prompting Miroku to gently ruffle his hair.  
  
"Look at you all," said Miroku. "Our four little treasures...I'm so glad that we manage to come home to the four of you."  
  
"...Mm-hmm," Sango nodded. "Except...it's not gonna be the four of them for long."  
  
"Huh?" their kids muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about San...go...?" Miroku asked...but then he trailed off when Sango gently placed her hands over her stomach, causing him to gape. "...Are you...?!"  
  
"Surprise," Sango smiled, and before she knew it, Miroku suddenly pulled her into his arms in a crushing embrace, kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Again?" Roku deadpanned while Shio tilted his head curiously, and all their older sisters could do was laugh.  
  


XXX

"I guess you're off again, huh, Shippo?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Yep," Shippo answered as he stood at the village entrance with Kohaku and Kirara. "Gotta go to my fox demon exams, again. Can't get sloppy, you know!"  
  
"Well, good luck then," Kohaku said. "See you in a few days!"  
  
"Yeah, see you later!" Shippo replied as he transformed into his pink balloon form, again. "I'll be back!"  
  
As Kohaku waved him off, he sighed before he looked down at Kirara, who tilted her head at him.  
  
"Well, Kirara," he said as he headed back to the village, "I guess it's just you and me...alone...again..." He then heaved another sigh as he turned to walk away...but then, he accidentally bumped into a young woman who was carrying a basket of persimmons, which she accidentally dropped on the ground.  
  
"Oh, dear!" she cried.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" Kohaku exclaimed as he reached down to grab the fruits. "H-here, let me help!"  
  
"No, I got them, I-" the girl started...but then their hands touched as they both reached for the same persimmon, prompting them to look each other in the eye. Kohaku's eyes went wide at the sight of her deep blue orbs...like a pair of glittering sapphires. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his face grow warm and his cheeks were soon tinted pink.  
  
"Uh...h-he..." he cleared his throat as his voice cracked a bit. "Hello."  
  
"...Hello," the woman replied as she stood up straight with a smile creasing her lips.  
  
"Uh...I-I'm Kohaku," Kohaku greeted. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Mikumi," the woman replied.  
  
"...Mikumi..." Kohaku repeated, softly. "Well...it's...it's nice to meet you, Mikumi."  
  
"You, too," Mikumi replied. "Would...would you like to come to my house for tea?"  
  
"...I'd love to," Kohaku replied while Kirara mewled softly, tilting her head curiously.  
  


XXX

At the Wolf Demon Clan's den, Ayame smiled as she watched her daughter tussle with her younger brother and sister, the former biting on her tail while the latter nipped at one of her forelocks. Tsukihime laughed before she growled playfully, gently pulling her younger siblings into a bear hug, causing them to laugh, as well. At that moment, Koga came climbing up to the cave opening, holding a large deer over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Koga called. "I brought dinner!"  
  
"Daddy!" Tsukihime, Hasu, and Hoshi exclaimed as they ran to greet him.  
  
"Wow, that's a big deer!" Ayame said as she checked out Koga's prize. "That should feed us for a good few days!"  
  
"Yeah, and we can use the hide to make blankets," said Koga.  
  
"Dad, when can we go hunting with you?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy! Take us with you, next time!" added Hasu.  
  
"Now, now, you two are still pups," Koga said as he gently pet them on the head. "You guys will have to wait until you're at least Tsuki's age, then we'll talk."  
  
"Aww, no fair," Hoshi pouted. "That's a long way off!"  
  
"Get used to it, Little Man," Tsukihime smirked, causing Hoshi to blow a raspberry at her.  
  
"Now, now, kids, let's not tease each other," said Ayame.  
  
"Hey, wait a second," Koga said. "Tsuki, aren't you gonna go see Ichiro today?"  
  
"I'd like to," Tsukihime began, "but I can't. He's visiting his grandma, today. He told me yesterday."  
  


XXX

In modern Japan...  
  
"Oh, Kagome, they're gorgeous...!"  
  
"Thanks, Mom."  
  
Atsuko chuckled as she held both Izayoi and Usagi in her arms, lightly kissing their cheeks while Kagome sat next to her, wearing an orange blouse, a dark blue skirt, and a pair of brown knee-high boots. Nearby, Ichiro was playing soccer with Sota and Yamako while Sanka sat next to her mother, brushing the hair on her doll. Yamako was wearing a bluish-green sweater and a pair of blue shorts while Sanka wore a pretty pink dress with strawberry patterns; an old hand-me-down from her mother. Inuyasha was inside the house, making lemonade.  
  
"I see why you named this one Usagi," said Atsuko as she looked down at Usagi, who blinked at her with her little blue eyes. "I mean, look at those eyes...like two little blue marbles."  
  
"Just like Grandma," Kagome said as she gently stroked Usagi's hair, then planted a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"And this one," Atsuko said as she glanced over at Izayoi, who sucked on her fingers as she stared up at her grandmother with golden yellow eyes. "She's so tiny and cute."  
  
"Yeah, just as cute as me!" said Sanka, causing Kagome to laugh as she kissed her 3-year-old daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, you are, bugga-bug," Kagome said.  
  
"Okay!" Inuyasha called as he came outside, wearing a dark red shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and his hair in a single braid. "Lemonade's ready, everybody!"  
  
"Lemonade!" Yamako cheered as he ran inside, followed by Sanka and Sota. Kagome got up, taking Izayoi in her arms while Atsuko carried Usagi. Inuyasha was preparing to go inside, too, but then he stopped and looked back at Ichiro, who was staring at the sky.  
  
"Ichi?" he called as he walked up to him. "Hey, pal, are you coming in?"  
  
"Yeah, in a little bit," Ichiro replied, though he didn't turn to look at his father.  
  
"...What's up, Ichi?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"...Dad," Ichiro said, "I wanna get stronger."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide at that.  
  
"You...wanna get stronger?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ichiro replied. "I wanna be as strong as you, someday...at first, when I was younger, I wanted to be as strong as you because I wanted to be cool like you...but it's not about that, anymore."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"When Mom got kidnapped by Shiroizume," Ichiro began, "I was so scared...and I felt so helpless. I wanted to be able to protect her...and not just her...Yama, San...Izzy and Usa, too. I wanna be able to protect them. I wanna get stronger so that I'll be able to protect the people I love...just like you!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened even more if that was possible...but then he smiled as he turned Ichiro around...and pulled him into a tight embrace, causing him to laugh as he hugged him back.  
  
"...I think you're already on your way, buddy," he whispered.  
  
"...I love you, Dad," Ichiro said with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"...I love you, too, son," Inuyasha whispered with a small sniffle.  
  
"Inuyasha! Ichiro!"  
  
The father and son looked up to see Kagome.  
  
"Come on, you two!" she called.  
  
"We're coming, Mom!" Ichiro replied as he ran into the house...and Inuyasha was about to follow, but then he stopped up and looked up at the sky.  
  
"...Ichiro's growing fast," he said. "Be sure to look out for him...Father."  
  
Up in the sky...the clouds had taken on the form of a giant dog with its jaws agape, howling long and proud as it stood tall among the heavens. Inuyasha grinned before he went inside to join his family.  
  
One thing was for certain...things would never be the same, again...and Inuyasha was just fine with that.  
  


**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The end! Hope you all enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
